The Card Game Companian
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION de Donkerblauw Fluweel. 'Oui, du poker' Il fronça les sourcils ' tu sais jouer hein'. Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas du tout. J'avais donc besoin de quelqu'un pour m'apprendre. Et autant que je sache, seulement un seul de mes amis savait jouer au poker. Stenny.
1. Chapter 1

_The card game companian_

 _\- le compagnon de poker -_

texte original de Donkerblauw Fluweel

 _._

1 – la proposition

.

Il me parlait, mais le bruit ambiant qui régnait dans les vestiaires couvrait la majorité de ses phrases. On pouvait quand même distinguer, parmi ce brouhaha, des garçons qui discutaient et riaient à gorge déployée, ainsi que le doux chuintement de la douche. Cependant un mot en particulier se fit entendre malgré les nuisances sonores.

Je fixai mon regard dans celui, sombre, de Token et répétai :

_ **Au poker** ?

_ **Oui, au poker** , (il haussa un sourcil), **tu sais y jouer hein**?

_ **Oui, oui bien sûr** ! Répondis-je rapidement, je n'aimais pas le regard qu'il venait de me lancer, **alors c'est pour quand** ?

_ **Dans un mois et demi environ. On veut pouvoir s'exercer ce week-end, pour voir comment on joue ensemble et comment travailler en équipe pour battre West Park**.

_ **Ok, ça marche. Après l'entraînement de foot** ?

_ **Oui, chez moi.** **À** **vingt heures**.

_ **D'accord. Qui d'autre participe**?

Token poussa un soupir :

_ **Eh bien pour l'instant, toi, moi, Cartman, Clyde et Jason. Ils seront là aussi**.

_ **Ok, c'est cool**. Je hochai la tête et le regardai s'en aller.

Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas jouer au poker. Pas du tout. Rien que de savoir que Cartman serait là et se moquerait de mon jeu merdique, me rendait très nerveux et me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Hors de question que ce soit lui qui m'apprenne à jouer. Malheureusement il y avait peu d'autres personnes qui pourraient m'apprendre, surtout maintenant que j'avais dit à Token que je savais déjà jouer. Mais je connaissais bien quelqu'un qui maîtrisait le jeu. J'avais conscience qu'il fallait que je me mette à se recherche le plus vite possible. Je fermai mon casier et sortis à toute vitesse, j'avais dore et déjà ma petite idée quant à l'endroit où il était.

Et j'avais raison : je le trouvai dans le coin des Gothiques, avec eux. Il flemmardait sur l'un des bancs et fumait une cigarette. Il aimait bien traîner avec les Gothiques, mais il était ainsi : amical et tolérant envers tout le monde. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les gens appréciaient Kenny.

_ **Salut vieux**. Dis-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

_ **Hey, Stan ! Quoi d'neuf**?

_ **J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour un truc, je peux te parler** ?

_ **Bien sûr**.

Il se leva et jeta sa cigarette par terre.

_ **À** **plus les gars** !

Il salua les Gothiques d'un signe de la main mais ceux-ci l'ignorèrent.

_ **Alors, Stanley, mon gars**.

Il me mit un petit coup dans le dos tandis que nous nous éloignions.

_ **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi** ?

Il me fit son sourire malicieux, comme si je venais de lui demander une faveur sexuelle. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il souriait à tout le monde, je le savais très bien.

_ **Il faut que j'apprenne à jouer au poker. Tu sais jouer au poker toi, pas vrai**? Demandai-je. Si lui ne savait pas, je ne voyais pas qui pourrait bien m'aider.

_ **Mais absolument** ! S'exclama-t-il, d'un façon que l'on eût dit que l'idée même qu'il ne sache pas jouer au poker était ridicule.

_ **Alors, tu peux m'apprendre** ? **Mon équipe de foot va jouer contre West Park dans six semaines et je veux vraiment être un bon joueur**.

Il acquiesça et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

_ **Je vois que tu as déjà ton plan tout fait. Tu es libre ce soir**?

_ **Oui, j'ai d'abords prévu d'aller réviser chez Kyle, mais peut-être vers vingt et une heures ? Chez moi ?**

_ **Ca marche** (il me tira vers lui pour me serrer brièvement dans se bras) i **l faut que j'y aille, je dois rejoindre Bebe dans une demi heure.**

Son comportement volage non-dissimulé me fit sourire. Je me souvins qu'il y avait seulement un mois il fréquentait Red.

_ **Cool, à ce soir.**

XXX

_ **Donc en gros, cette grève a causé une réaction en chaîne qui a mené à – Stan, tu m'écoutes** ?

Je levai les yeux de mon manuel scolaire qui était toujours ouvert, à une page sur l'Histoire d'Europe et rencontrai le regard brun clair de Kyle.

_ **Oh, désolé vieux. Tu disais**?

Il me lança un regard dubitatif.

_ **Tu as été dans la lune toute la soirée. Qu'est-ce qui va pas**?

Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

_ **Je sais pas. J'ai pas trop apprécié de voir Wendy et Clyde ensemble aujourd'hui.**

Cette image m'avait cloué sur place au milieu de la cantine. Wendy et moi avions rompu il y avait des mois, mais même avant cela, nous nous disputions pas mal depuis ces six derniers mois. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la voir avec un autre mec ne me foutait pas à l'envers.

_ **Écoute** (il frictionna gentiment mon bras), **ça ne va pas durer.**

Je poussai un soupir moqueur et déposai mes livres dans un coin. C'était vraiment une réponse de super-meilleur-ami.

_ **Non, vraiment** (il me tapota l'épaule) **je ne veux pas qu'un truc te rende si triste. Tu t'es trop accroché à elle pendant trop longtemps, tu sais.**

_ **Ouais je sais, je...**

Nous fûmes coupés par un bruit sourd. Je regardai par la fenêtre, source du bruit, et vis le visage souriant de Kenny. Ses cheveux blonds étaient aussi emmêlés que d'habitude. Il agita joyeusement la main comme il le faisait toujours et ouvrit la fenêtre.

_ **Salut les mecs** ! **Je n'interromps pas votre rendez-vous, pas vrai** ? Demanda-t-il en grimpant à l'intérieur.

_ **Kenny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là**? Demanda Kyle, surpris.

_ **Oh c'est vrai ! Pardon** ! Je me fis presque une _facepalm_. Je regardai le réveil sur ma table de nuit, celui-ci affichait 21 : 11. J'avais complètement oublié de dire à Kyle que je devais également voir Kenny ce soir.

_ **Eh ben c'est super gênant** ! Dit Kenny, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, **la maîtresse rencontre l'épouse.**

Kyle éclata de rire. Kenny se laissa tomber sur mon lit, aussi naturellement que s'il était chez lui. Je me tournai vers Kyle :

_ **Désolé vieux. J'ai oublié de te dire que Kenny devait m'apprendre à jouer au poker ce soir**.

_ **À** **jouer au poker** ? Répéta Kyle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ **Ouais, l'équipe de football va participer à une rencontre de poker contre West Park et il faut que j'apprenne à y jouer.**

_ **Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne façon d'employer ton temps libre**?

Il parlait comme ma mère, mais je savais comment faire avec Kyle quand il se comportait ainsi.

_ **Oh allez vieux !**

Je passais doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux, un geste d'affection. Il était très sensible de la tête et il adorait qu'on lui caresse les cheveux.

_ **On a révisé tous les soirs cette semaine**!

_ **Ouais, Ky** , ajouta Kenny, **laisse-le se reposer pour un soir. Je te jure que je te le rendrai comme neuf.**

Kyle eut un petit rire et ferma son livre. Je sus que nous avions gagné.

_ **Ça va.**

Il rangea ses livres dans son sac à dos et remit ses lunettes. Kenny et moi nous levâmes et lui fîmes un petit câlin pour lui dire au revoir. J'adorais Kyle, avec son côté autoritaire et studieux. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis des années, nos caractères se complétaient bien. J'arrivais même à contrer ses manières strictes avec ma façon plus émotionnelle de gérer les choses.

_ **Je t'en prie ne m'en tiens pas personnellement responsable** ! Lança Kenny depuis le lit, **ça ne nous embête pas que tu restes.**

Il attrapa Kyle et le força à venir sur le lit. Kyle poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Kenny le serra contre lui.

_ **Ken- Kenny** ! Protesta-t-il, son visage écrasé contre le torse de Kenny. J'éclatai de rire à la vue des bras longs et maigres de Kyle qui s'agitaient en l'air sans résultat. Kenny me fit un sourire.

_ **Kenny arrête de le harceler**. Pouffai-je. Kenny poussa un soupir exagéré.

_ **Ok**.

Il relâcha Kyle, qui prit une grande bouffée d'air et retomba en arrière sur le lit.

_ **Bon sang Ken**.

Le blond se contenta de sourire à notre ami roux. Celui-ci remit ses lunettes en place et se leva.

_ **À** **demain les gars**.

Il saisit son sac en toile et, après m'avoir tapoté l'épaule une dernière fois puis fait un sourire à Kenny, il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

_ **Alors** (Kenny se leva et fit glisser son manteau d'un coup d'épaule), **par où on commence ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le poker ?**

_ **Euh**... ( je m'assis sur ma chaise de bureau) **rien, rien du tout**.

_ **Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais.**

Il se redressa pour prendre appuie contre la tête du lit. Il sortit de la poche de son jean usé et un peu déchiré, un paquet de carte, taché et crasseux.

_ **Viens t'asseoir**. (Il tapota le matelas), **je veux que tu sois détendu pendant qu'on fait ça.**

Je me levai et vins m'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ **Enlève tes chaussures, au moins**. Grognai-je, avisant ses converses rouges sales. Il défit ses lacets et les retira d'un mouvement de pied. Il se rapprocha de moi et se mit à battre les cartes. J'observai ses mouvements rapides et me rendis compte que je ne passais pas beaucoup de temps seul avec Kenny. Nous étions systématiquement accompagnés de Kyle ou de Cartman. Nous avions tous les deux un emploi du temps très chargé, je traînais pas mal avec Kyle et passais énormément de mon temps à jouer au football, lui travaillait à mi-temps au Café Monet et traînait avec des tonnes de gens durant son temps libre.

Kenny était populaire, il fallait l'admettre, même si ça ne m'enchantait pas. Plus populaire que moi et je savais que j'étais déjà plutôt apprécié. Ceci dit, d'un certaine façon, je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec Kenny.

Toutes les filles de South Park se pâmaient d'admiration pour ses cheveux blonds sauvages et ses incroyables yeux bleus. Son sourire en coin faisait son petit effet, aussi. Mais ce que les gens préféraient chez lui c'était son charme : il s'intéressait toujours aux autres, de manière sincère, il les écoutait et riait à leurs blagues. C'était également la raison pour laquelle j'appréciais autant Kenny, il était toujours honnête et se préoccupait véritablement de ses semblables. Sa voix vînt interrompre le fil de mes pensées.

_ **La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il y a différentes façons de jouer au poker. Bon, je suppose que vous jouerait la bonne vieille règle du ''** _ **Texas Hold 'em''[1]**_ **mais il faudra que tu vérifies ça pour moi. Et on pourra s'assurer que je ne t'enseigne pas le mauvais jeu.**

Il commença à m'expliquer quelques règles de base tandis que je focalisai mon regard son visage joyeux. Je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment envie que nous nous amusions et que ça nous conduise à traîner plus souvent ensemble, seuls tous les deux. J'avais le sentiment que nous nous étions un peu éloignés et le fait qu'il m'apprenne à jouer au poker nous donnait une chance de nous rapprocher.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de m'expliquer les règles de bases, nous passâmes en revue plusieurs trucs qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Il distribua quelques cartes, qu'il posa sur le lit.

_ **Ça, c'est**... ? Demanda-t-il, pour m'encourager. Je regardai les cartes : trois 10 et deux 8.

_ **un Brelan** ? Tentai-je.

Il sourit.

_ **Presque, c'est un Full**.

_ **Ah oui, un brelan et une paire**.

_ **Exact**.

Il retira une carte et en posa de nouvelles, toute du même symbole, sur le lit. Je reconnus immédiatement cette combinaison :

_ **C'est une Quinte**.

_ **Très bien. Et si les cartes se s'étaient suivies** ?

_ **Une Quinte royale ? Mais... ça, ça ne marche que quand la carte la plus haute est un As, non** ?

_ **Eh ben ! T'apprends vite**!

Il me fit un clin d'œil et me donna un coup du poing pour m'encourager. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je n'étais pas encore complètement habitué à son fleurt. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça me déplaisait, recevoir des marques d'attention était toujours agréable.

_ **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Wendy a rompu avec toi**.

Cette remarque me donna la sensation que mon estomac venait de se retourner. Cela dut se voir sur mon visage car Kenny se pencha vers moi et saisit mon épaule, avec sa seule main libre.

_ **Hey**. Il me regardait d'une façon rassurante. Ce n'était pas de la pitié mais de la réelle sympathie.

_ **Je suis désolé d'avoir abordé ce sujet comme ça, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était encore un peu** **douloureux.**

_ **Non, non. Ça va.**

_ **Tu as conscience qu'il n'y a pas qu'à Kyle que tu peux parler, hein ?**

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, bleu vif et m'aperçus, choqué, que je m'étais accroché à lui. J'étais quelqu'un d'émotif d'habitude, dans mon esprit, chacune pensée était potentiellement magnifiée mais houleuse. Comme une fille, même si c'était difficile à admettre. Et la seule personne à qui je confiais les choses vraiment intimes, c'était Kyle.

_ **Je... je sais** , dis-je avec hésitation, **c'est juste que, tu sais...**

_ **Ouais, je sais. Tu as plus l'habitude de dire ce genre de trucs à Kyle.**

J'acquiesçai. Les cartes posées entre nous avait été oubliées.

_ **Tu es au courant que l'école toute entière pense que vous couchez ensemble, pas vrai**? Ajouta-t-il, ses yeux reflétaient une certaine hilarité. Je levai les miens au ciel suite à sa remarque.

_ **Ouais je sais. Ça commence à dater, juste parce qu'on est amis, ça veut pas dire qu'on a envie se voir à poil.**

_ **Ah bon** ? Demanda-t-il, apparemment surpris, comme si lui, il avait vraiment envie de nous voir tous les deux, Kyle et moi, nus. Cette fois je pus accepter son attitude séductrice un peu mieux. J'en rougissais quand même encore un peu.

_ **Non, dormir dans le même lit me suffit, merci**.

_ **J'avais oublié que vous faisiez encore ça. Donc tu me dis qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous alors que vous étiez allongés, pressés l'un contre l'autre ?**

_ **Quoi ?! NON !**

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, l'idée m'horrifiait.

_ **Hum, non, je suppose que non** (il me fit un sourire en coin) **je parie que tu préfères les cheveux bruns plutôt que roux de toute façon. Ou blonds**.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Cette fois-ci je ris moi aussi. Il ramassa les cartes et les mélangea de nouveau.

_ **Tu veux qu'on fasse encore quelques parties d'entraînement** ?

_ **Oui, mais s'il te plaît cette fois te moque pas de moi quand je foire complètement.**

_ **Je n'oserais pas, Stan. Okay, c'est parti**.

Il distribua les cartes et nous nous mîmes à nous exercer : savoir quand suivre sans miser ou au contraire relancer, quelle mains étaient vraiment trop mauvaises pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose ou lesquelles étaient suffisamment bonnes pour tenter sa chance. Le déroulement général d'un partie m'apparut rapidement clair, grâce à l'implication de Kenny et à ses explications patiemment délivrées, et je me sentis un peu plus confiant lorsqu'à la fin je réussis même à gagner quelques manches.

Au bout d'un moment, je jetai un œil au réveil sur ma table de nuit, il était déjà dix heures et demi. Kenny le remarqua aussi et ramassa les cartes.

_ **Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour ce soir, on s'est pas mal exercé et ça fait pas mal à assimiler**. **Mais je t'ai apporté quelques notes pour que tu les lises.**

Il sortit un liasse de feuilles pliées en quatre de sa poche arrière. Le papier était froissé. Avec horreur, je remarquai également qu'il était chaud, car Kenny avait été assis dessus. Je pris ses notes.

_ **Je peux pas trouver ça sur internet**? Demandai-je. Il exulta, faussement outré.

_ **Est-ce que tu sous-entends que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien** ? (Puis il reprit sa voix normale) **Oui, tu pourrais. Mais mes notes sont mieux de toute façon.**

_ **Oh, d'accord.**

Je ne voyais pas comment c'était possible, mais je décidai de ne pas le contredire. Il empoigna ses chaussures et entreprit de les enfiler.

_ **Tu voudras qu'on s'entraîne encore, une autre fois** ?

_ **Ouais je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Je dois jouer contre Cartman après tout**.

Il grimaça.

_ **Oh ! la la ! Ça m'était sorti de la tête pendant un moment. Ouais, faut qu'on te prépare à affronter ça.**

Il se tourna vers moi et me tira vers lui pour m'enlacer.

_ **Je me suis bien amusé ce soir.**

_ **Hum, ouais moi aussi**. Marmonnai-je dans son épaule, moi aussi je l'enlaçai. Il me lâcha et ouvrit la fenêtre.

_ **Vieux y'a une porte d'entrée tu sais**. Intervins-je alors qu'il passait une jambe par-dessus le cadre de la vitre, il s'immobilisa mais haussa les épaules et sourit.

_ **C'est pas comme ça que tous les gens entrent et sortent des maisons à South Park** ?

Je lui souris moi aussi.

_ **À** **demain, on se voit au lycée**. Dit-il. Je le regardai escalader la fenêtre. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient dans la brise du soir. Je m'assis sur mon lit et entrepris de lire ses notes. Son écriture emportée était un peu difficile à déchiffrer mais j'arrivai quand même à la lire :

 _'' Quand c'est ton tour : suivre : tu continues à jouer, c'est tout. Se coucher : tu flippes comme un dingue et tu veux arrêter. Relancer : monter la mise pour que ces enfoirés soient apeurés par ton audace._

 _Même symbole et différentes combinaisons de même couleur, avec description ci-dessous :_

 _Même couleur : 2 têtes et 3 As : OH PUTAIN appelle moi si ça arrive parce que c'est super rare ! Tu gagnes à coup sûr !''_

Je m'allongeai contre l'oreiller et feuilletai encore un peu ses pages de notes, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

 _A suivre_

* * *

[1] _Texas hold 'em_ (le Texas les tient) est la version américaine du poker, donc la version traditionnelle pour les personnages de cette fiction. Dans cette version du jeu les joueurs ont deux cartes en main tandis que d'autres sont sur la table.

Salut! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais rien publié. Me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction à plusieurs chapitres, et cette fois-ci en M. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu-e-s de la traduction des lemons vu que je ne suis pas très expérimentée. Le couple, comme vous avez pu le remarquer est Stan/Kenny, je l'ai choisi pour répondre à une demande de traduction qui m'a été faite il y a plusieurs années et que je n'ai jamais pu honorée. Je ne me souviens même plus qui me l'a demandé, donc si tu me lis, lectrice en question, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir ^^  
Au niveau du rythme, je garde celui de _Who's afraid of Craig Tucker_ , un chapitre **tous les deux mois** , si c'est possible tous les mois.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que ma traduction _The Kid behind the Counter_ a été repérée sur le site Ficothèque Ardente, qui recense les fictions ''matures'' de plusieurs sites de fanfictions, dont . Ça m'a fait super plaisir donc allez jeter un œil c'est un excellent index de fanfictions M, avec plusieurs types de couples possible.

Enfin, je fais du **bêta-reading** depuis un certain temps, je corrige la fiction _Beer! So Much Beer_ (webshow) donc si vous cherchez une bêta-dreadeuse j'aimerais prendre de nouveaux auteurs.

~jusqu'à la prochaine fois

BillySage


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Bluff

.

Durant le cours de maths, je rêvassais. Token m'avait envoyé un sms pour me rappeler que ce samedi, nous allions jouer au poker en petit groupe chez lui pour nous exercer. C'était demain, déjà.

A la maison, je m'étais entraîné quelques fois entre deux sessions de révision. Maintenant, je connaissais plutôt bien les règles du jeu et je pouvais reconnaître les différentes combinaisons rapidement. Mais ça c'était quand j'étais seul, et je sentais que j'avais besoin d'encore beaucoup d'entraînement pour pouvoir assurer durant une vraie partie.

J'arrachai un bout d'une feuille de mon bloc note et y écrivis un petit mot. Kyle me lança un regard mais continua de prendre frénétiquement son cours. Le fait que je fasse passer des petits mots en cours n'était pas assez important à ses yeux pour qu'il cesse de prendre des notes pendant le cours de maths. Je pliai le papier et me penchai en arrière pour le déposer rapidement sur la table de Kenny, située derrière moi. Après même pas une minute, le bout de papier atterrit sur ma table. Je le dépliai sous le bureau pour lire la réponse :

''T'es libre ce soir?''

''Ça dépend ;)''

Je réprimai un grognement, réponse typique de Kenny. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et rencontrai son sourire en coin. Appuyé sur le dossier, il ne faisait tenir la chaise que sur ses deux pieds arrières. Il me fit un vrai clin d'œil. Je le lui rendis et me retournai, pour écrire ma réponse.

''J'ai besoin d'une autre leçon.''

J'hésitai un moment mais ajoutai après coups :

''Je ferai en sorte que tu ne perdes pas ton temps.''

J'étais sûre que cette remarque tendancieuse allait capter cent pourcent de son attention. Je ne m'autorisai pas à reconsidérer ma réponse et jetai la petite boule de papier sur le bureau de Kenny. Je l'entendis faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, signe qu'il approuvait ma suggestion. Cette fois, lorsqu'il me donna sa réponse il se pencha sur mon épaule, passant ses doigts sur mon t-shirt.

_Tu viens de conclure un marché, mon cher. Rejoins-moi chez moi, à huit heures.

Je me retournai pour lui sourire par-dessus mon épaule et il me le rendit, ce sourire qui faisait fondre les filles. Je me remis face au prof, et tentai de me concentrer de nouveau sur son blabla. Je coulai un regard à ma gauche, persuadé d'y trouver un Kyle à l'air réprobateur, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il semblait rêveur et observait les arbres par la fenêtre. Cet arbre avait de petits bourgeons verts, annonceurs du printemps qui arrivait enfin à South Park. J'attendais désespérément le changement de saison moi aussi, et remarquai que je me mis à fixer cet arbre à mon tour, avec impatiente, comme s'il eût été le seul réel présage du printemps.

La cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours sembla nous tirer tous les deux de notre rêverie. Nous rangeâmes nos affaires, tout embarrassés.

_Pourquoi tu fleurtais avec Kenny? Chuchota Kyle, près de moi lorsque nous marchions vers la salle de chimie.

_Je ne fleurtais pas avec lui. Bafouillai-je pathétiquement.

_Ne mens pas. Me taquina-t-il, je sais à quoi ça ressemble, du fleurt.

Il se tut lorsque Wendy et Clyde passèrent à côté de nous. Je détournai rapidement le regard. C'était encore foutrement douloureux de les voir ensemble. Le fait qu'après notre rupture, presque toutes les filles de notre classe s'étaient jetées sur moi, n'avait pas du tout aidé. Aucune d'elles ne me plaisait et en fréquenter une me rendait plus mal-à-l'aise que jamais. Cela avait eut pour conséquence, la plus longue période d'abstinence de mon adolescence. Me branler tous les soirs et éviter les contacts physiques avec toutes les filles était la seule solution à ce problème.

Kyle me saisit par l'épaule et me regarda.

_Vraiment Stan (ses yeux délaissèrent les miens pour suivre du regard Clyde et Wendy qui s'éloignaient), ça ne vaut pas le coup que tu perdes ton temps avec ça.

XXX

J'arrivai chez Kenny quelques minutes après huit heures. Kevin m'ouvrit la porte et poussa un grognement agacé, son visage passa de joyeux à agacé en une seconde.

_J'attendais quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fit un mouvement brusque de la tête pour m'inviter à entrer.

_Il est dans sa chambre.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur, et avançai vers là où je savais que la chambre de Kenny se trouvait. Je frappai à sa porte et j'entendis sa voix enjouée depuis l'intérieur de la pièce :

_Entrez!

J'ouvris la porte et passai la tête par l'entrebâillement. Kenny était assis en équilibre sur sa chaise de bureau, les jambes pliées ramenées sous lui.

_Salut!

_Hey ! Répondit-il. Il sauta de son siège et m'enlaça.

_Alors (il s'éloigna), tu voulais une autre leçon.

Il laissa son bras enroulé autour de moi pour me garder près de lui. Ce proximité entre nous me fit rougir. Le seul autre homme dont j'étais proche était Kyle et je le considérais comme un frère. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que Kenny représentait pour moi, lorsque j'étais si près de lui. Son odeur était très différente de celle de Kyle, aussi, plus forte et plus masculine. Une eau de toilette épicée, mélangée à quelque chose que j'associais à Kenny. Le sexe probablement, me dis-je.

_Ouais, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait revoir ça encore un peu. Puis faire quelques parties d'entraînement. Proposai-je. Son bras m'entourait toujours.

_Je joue contre Cartman demain. Ajoutai-je à voix basse. Il tressaillit.

_N'en dis pas plus (il s'éloigna de moi) allez, jouons.

Il avança jusqu'à son lit et lissa la couverture puis tapota le matelas. J'enlevai mon manteau et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il se plaça en face de moi et attrapa un paquet de cartes sur sa table de nuit.

_Allez c'est parti pour l'entraînement.

Il battit les cartes et nous jouâmes quelques parties. Nous utilisâmes des jetons de poker qu'il gardait dans un sac sous son lit. Juste pour jouer dans les mêmes conditions qu'avec l'équipe. Après deux ou trois parties nous fîmes une pause. Nous nous allongeâmes.

_Tu t'améliores. Dit-il, il se tourna vers moi et sourit. Je sentis une petite flamme de fierté s'allumer en moi.

_C'est grâce à toi.

_Mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on se concentre sur d'autres aspects que juste les cartes, si tu veux gagner contre Cartman.

_Comme quoi?

_Ben, la stratégie c'est important, mais un autre truc primordial au poker, c'est le bluff.

Je hochai la tête parce que j'étais déjà au courant de ça.

_Mais bluffer c'est pas que mentir. Ajouta-t-il. Il rencontra mon regard et ne le lâcha plus. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_C'est aussi une question de langage corporel : ça en révèle pas mal sur toi. Beaucoup de joueurs font certains mouvements avec leurs mains ou bien ont un œil qui cligne lorsqu'ils ont une bonne main. Ou une mauvaise.

Il mélangea les cartes et nous distribua deux mains, symbole et couleur visibles. Entre mes mains j'avais trois Rois et deux As et je dus m'empêcher de me réjouir en silence.

_C'est pourquoi un grand nombre de joueurs essaient de cacher leurs émotions. Ou mieux, d'afficher une _poker face_.

_Donc tu penses qu'il faut que je travaille ma _poker face_?

Visiblement, il hésita. Il poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un rayon de soleil sembla s'y refléter.

_Okay, ne le prends pas mal (il marqua une pause) mais je ne crois pas que tu en seras capable.

_Quoi?! Mais on s'est beaucoup entraînés! T'es en train de dire que je vais perdre ce week-end parce que je ne sais pas bluffer?

L'idée que notre travail avait été vain et que mon équipe perde lamentablement à cause de moi était horrible. Et l'idée de perdre face à Cartman était encore plus effrayant.

_Non, non, tu as mal interprété ce que j'ai dit!

Il se glissa plus près de moi.

_Tu vas être capable bluffer super bien, justement parce que tu ne sais pas cacher tes émotions.

Je lui jetai un regard confus.

_Écoute (il désigna les cartes sur son lit) je t'ai donné une bonne main et ta réaction a été immédiate.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_J'ai fait quoi ?

_Tes yeux se sont illuminés et tu as souris comme un con.

_C'est vrai? Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte.

_Ce que je veux dire c'est : n'affiche pas une _poker face_ , ne cache rien. A la place, soit aussi ouvert que possible.

_Mais comment ça pourrait marcher ? S'ils savent quelles cartes j'ai ça ne va faire que les aider. Ça va pas m'aider moi.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas où Kenny voulait en venir. Il sembla s'en rendre compte et prit quelques minutes pour clarifier ce qu'il essayait de dire.

_Okay, on va dire ça comme ça : chaque fois que tu as une bonne main ça se voit. Tu deviens super content, tes mains tremblent, tu souris, et tu deviens plus audacieux. Tu devrais aussi le faire avec une mauvaise main. Mais, vu que tu ne sais pas mentir, je veux que tu essaies la chose suivante.

Il ramassa nos cartes et les mélangea de nouveau.

_Quand tu regardes tes cartes, concentre-toi sur la meilleure de ta main. Juste sur celle-la.

Il me distribua une main, une très mauvaise. Un 8 de pique était ma carte la plus haute. Je le regardai, mobilisai tout mon esprit pour me concentrer uniquement sur elle en tant que meilleure carte. Je sentais que Kenny m'étudiais attentivement.

_Pas mal. Okay, on recommence.

Nous fîmes cet exercice deux ou trois fois et je remarquai que je m'améliorais, non pas à forcément cacher ma déception lorsque je recevais une mauvaise main, mais plutôt à la cacher avec une expression de joie, concentré sur ma meilleure carte. Jusqu'à ce que Kenny me donne quatre As. Je savais qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'écarquiller les yeux et de presque en avoir la mâchoire qui en tombe. Mon expression le fit éclater de rire.

_Oh mon dieu Stan! Hoqueta-t-il. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, causé par sa réplique prononcée de façon orgasmique.

_Quoi ?

_T'as eu genre une expression délirante! Il continuait de ricaner. Je fronçai les sourcils et croisai les bras. Cela le fit repartir de plus belle et il récupéra les cartes.

_Mais! (il leva le doigt), ça nous a appris quelqu'un chose d'important.

_Ah bon ?

_Oui. Comment tu réagis lorsque tu reçois une main exceptionnelle. Et ça mon ami, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut apprendre afin que l'on puisse l'utiliser.

Il remua, imitant ma posture.

_Voilà ce que t'as fait.

Il attrapa ses cartes, écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche tressaillit. Il fit un mouvement de recul, son bras gauche tomba un peu. Somme toute, c'était très exagéré.

_Non, j'ai pas fait ça. Bredouillai-je.

_Si, c'est ce que t'as fait. Fais comme moi.

Il le refit, il ressemblait à une actrice dramatique qui surjouait. Je tentai de l'imiter, mais cela ne fit que rire Kenny presque jusqu'à l'étouffement. Je lui jetai une poignée de carte au visage.

_Pardon, pardon! Haleta-t-il, t'y es presque, un peu moins théâtral. Essaie encore.

Je m'exécutai et il approuva.

_Pas mal mais quand tu reçois cette main, t'as aussi bougé le reste de ton corps. Pas juste ton bras.

Je fronçai les sourcils, j'essayais de me souvenir de ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Là, laisse-moi te montrer.

Il se leva rapidement et s'assit à côté de moi.

_Kenny qu'est-ce que-

Je fus momentanément stupéfait et perdis ma concentration lorsque le corps souple de Kenny se plaça derrière le mien, son torse pressé contre moi, ses jambes étendues de chaque côté des miennes. Ses cheveux blonds me chatouillaient le cou quand il se penchait sur moi. Je n'avais pas été si près de quelqu'un depuis des semaines et, cela me choqua, je sentis mon corps, ce traître, y réagir d'une façon que je n'avait pas imaginée. Je déglutis et tentait de me concentrer sur ce que Kenny me disais, et pas sur la chaleur de son corps, pressé contre le mien, ou à son souffle qui caressait ma nuque.

_Voilà ce que t'as fait.

Il prit mon bras et lui fit faire ce mouvement ample de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Il s'appuya contre mon dos.

_Et ensuite tu as bougé ton corps d'avant en arrière.

Une de ses mains atterrit sur ma hanche et, son autre main toujours sur mon bras, il guida mon corps d'avant en arrière.

Le mouvement ne fit rien pour arranger le petit problème entre mes jambes et je sentis qu'un faible gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Dans mon dos Kenny se figea.

_Il faut que tu bouges avec moi Stan.

J'acquiesçai, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne regarde en bas et ne découvre que je ne pensais plus vraiment aux cartes. A la place, mon cerveau me précipitait vers une tempête d'excitation et de honte.

_Allez, on essaye encore.

Il répéta le mouvement, son corps toujours aligné avec le mien. Je fermai les yeux, lorsqu'il m'attrapa plus fermement, mes joues s'empourprèrent de honte. Enfin, il sembla remarquer que je n'écoutais plus.

_Stan, pourquoi tu-

Mais il se tut. Je compris que son regard avait dû descendre vers mes genoux, où la preuve de l'effet que notre proximité avait sur moi, formait une bosse dans le tissu.

_Est-ce que- est-ce que tu bandes? Demanda-t-il abasourdi, en me le chuchotant à l'oreille. Je devins écarlate et je pensai à croiser les jambes mais je savais que ce serait trop douloureux, de plus il m'avait déjà grillé. Alors je hochai faiblement la tête.

_Écoute ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un, m'empressai-je de dire, et t'étais super près et tu me parlais à l'oreille, c'est une réaction purement corporelle. Expliquai-je.

J'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était resté assis, son torse pressé contre mon dos et ses mains sur ma hanche et mon bras. On eût dit qu'il hésitait à faire quelque chose. Puis sa main droite sa rapprocha de ma cuisse, avançant lentement vers mon érection emprisonnée dans mon jean. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis ses doigts frôler mon pantalon.

_Kenny. Dis-je doucement. Mais il remonta et déboutonna mon jean tout en me disant à l'oreille :

_On ferait mieux de s'occuper de ça. Je veux pas que tu sois distrait pendant qu'on s'entraîne.

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, avant que je ne puisse même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il plongea sa main dans mes vêtements et enroula ses longs doigts autour ma hampe palpitante. Mon cerveau s'arrêta au moment où je sentis sa main sur moi, et toutes pensées sur le raison pour laquelle il me touchait et à quel point c'était bizarre qu'il le fasse, quittèrent mon esprit.

Mon corps entier ressentait la sensation d'être touché de nouveau. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir et laissai ma tête rouler sur son épaule, tandis que sa main chaude me caressait vigoureusement. Il n'avait même pas encore établi un rythme régulier quand je me rendis compte à quel point il était doué pour ça. Son emprise était si chaude et forte que des vibrations de plaisir parcouraient mon corps.

Et la vue était indéniablement excitante : ses longs doigts pales enroulés autour de mon érection ferme et rouge, qui bougeaient de haut en bas avec fluidité. On eût presque dit qu'il m'avait déjà branlé des dizaines de fois auparavant. Je déglutis quand son autre bras se resserra sur moi et descendit pour baisser mon pantalon afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Le geste me fit me presser plus fort contre son torse et je poussai mon front contre son cou.

_Tu as une belle bite Stan. Chuchota Kenny, et il resserra ses doigts autour de moi. Je poussai simplement un gémissement étouffé dans son cou, et une de mes mains agrippa sa jambe et la pressa. Il instaura un rythme régulier et je fermai les yeux, je respirai le parfum de Kenny à chaque inspiration, mon nez enfoui dans son cou. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne et continua de me caresser. Sa main s'immobilisa sur le bout de mon érection, son pouce y rependait un peu de liquide séminal. Je me mis à trembler, la sensation était si intense que cela me portait presque à mes limites. Kenny le remarqua et me murmura d'une voix rauque à l'oreille :

_Tu veux jouir, Stan?

Je gémis et le serrai plus fort

_Oui, mon dieu oui! S'il te plaît! Soufflai-je. Il bougea plus vite et serra un peu plus sa prise, son pouce passait sur ma fente et j'en tremblai encore plus.

_Oh, oh, putain! Grognai-je contre sa peau.

_Jouis, jouis pour moi Stan. Chuchota-t-il. Et je ne sais comment, cette réplique si clichée et naze marcha. Je tremblai dans ses bras, pressai mon front contre son cou et je jouis dans ses mains. Il continua de me caresser afin que mon orgasme aille jusqu'au bout.

Je reposai sa tête dans son cou et tentai de retrouver mon souffle. J'avais très peur de le regarder dans les yeux. Bien sûr j'avais entendu des rumeurs au lycée sur des potes qui se branlaient mutuellement mais j'aurais jamais cru que je ferais un truc comme ça avec un des mes amis.

_Euh...

_De rien.

Il eut une exclamation moqueuse et se leva

_Tu avais promis que tu me ferais pas perdre mon temps (il sourit) et c'était super sexy.

_Euh merci, je crois.

Je me rhabillai et acceptai un mouchoir qu'il me tendit pour nettoyer mon bas ventre. Lui aussi, il essuya ses mains et se rassit en face de moi. Il semblait absolument normal, le seul signe qui montrait qu'il venait de prendre part à un acte sexuel était ses joues rosies.

_Alors maintenant qu'on est débarrassés de ça, on peut se concentrer sur tes techniques de bluff.

Mais j'étais incapable de faire comme si de rien n'était aussi facilement.

_Quoi? Tu viens juste de me branler et tu vas faire comme si c'était pas arrivé?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et haussa un sourcil.

_Ben, en fait oui. Tu semblais en avoir besoin, alors je l'ai fait.

J'en fus bouche bée.

_Quoi? S'te plaît me dis pas que t'as fait ça à d'autres gens.

_Ben, en fait, pas à des mecs (il me sourit) mais t'es mon pote. J'ai pensé que je pouvais faire une exception.

Je continuai de le fixer tandis qu'il battait les cartes. Mais pour lui, la discussion était apparemment terminée. Il nous distribua quelques cartes et nous continuâmes à jouer. Effectivement je me sentais plus détendu et satisfait, en dépit du fait que les agissements de Kenny me troublaient. Après une heure d'entraînement, je décidai que je ferais mieux de rentrer, l'heure du dîner approchait de toute façon. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée nous nous dîmes au revoir.

_Merci pour euh... la leçon d'aujourd'hui (il me sourit) et euh... le, euh... l'autre truc.

_Pas de problème.

Il me fit un câlin d'au-revoir, son odeur m'enveloppa de nouveau. Dans un choc je compris que cela m'excita une seconde fois. Nous nous séparâmes.

_A demain, on se voit au lycée.

Je hochai la tête et m'en allai, je me sentais encore très très mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de notre situation.

.

A suivre

* * *

Salut tout le monde.

Okay, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour mon retard. Vous pouvez remercier Luffiee qui m'a gentiment remis cette fiction en tête en m'envoyant un message. Je vais me tenir au rythme d'un mois à partir de maintenant, au point de le noter dans mon agenda (et je suis très sérieuse avec mon agenda!)  
En tout cas merci à ceux qui ont fav, follow et commenté.  
Sinon rien de spécial à dire sur ce chapitre, excepté que l'histoire progresse très vite puisque ces deux-là se rapprochent déjà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

~Jusqu'à la prochaine fois  
BillySage


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : le test

.

Lorsque je sonnai à la porte de chez Token, j'avais les nerfs en pelote. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, j'allais enfin savoir si j'étais assez bon au poker et si les leçons de Kenny avaient payé. Même si j'avais été distrait lors de la dernière session.

Durant l'après-midi, avant de venir ici, j'avais relu les notes de Kenny sur le poker. Je m'étais familiarisé avec son écriture brouillonne, elle était maintenant tout à fait lisible à mes yeux. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il était là, avec moi, pendant que je lisais. A chaque point d'exclamation et mot souligné, j'entendais sa voix dans ma tête : la façon dont il m'expliquerait joyeusement ou avec enthousiasme certaines tactiques. Ses notes me rassuraient, pas seulement parce qu'elles me confirmaient que je savais jouer, mais aussi parce que j'avais le sentiment que l'esprit de Kenny, son charme de bonne fortune, étaient en quelques sortes avec moi. J'espérais que je me souviendrais de comment bluffer correctement et peut-être même tromper Cartman. C'était quelque chose qui intéressait même Kenny : si j'arriverais ou non à duper Cartman. Car si je parvenais à berner Cartman, je pourrais tromper n'importe qui.

A la maison j'avais même répété mes réactions corporelles et mes expressions faciales devant un miroir. Un mélange affreux de honte et d'excitation m'avait traversé l'esprit chaque fois que j'avais vu le reflet de mon visage. Honte, simplement parce que c'était complètement ridicule de faire ça : agir comme quelqu'un de surpris ou heureux alors que je ne l'étais pas, et excitation car je me souvenais du corps de Kenny derrière le mien et les choses qu'il avait fait quand il s'était aperçu que ses mouvements m'avaient vraiment excité. Le fait que j'avais du interrompre mes répétitions à deux reprises pour me branler ne fit rien pour apaiser mon esprit.

Est-ce que c'était normal que quelqu'un se branle en pensant à un ami? J'aurais bien demandé à Kyle ce soir, pensai-je. Et il fallait que j'évite de penser à Kenny en train de me toucher au cours de la partie. Tenter d'expliquer une érection dans les douches des vestiaires après le sport, comme cela était déjà arrivé à tous les adolescents, était déjà suffisamment horrible, alors faire la même chose assis à une table de poker...

J'affichai rapidement une expression neutre sur mon visage lorsque je vis la silhouette de Token s'approcher de la porte vitrée opaque. Il m'ouvrit et se poussa sur le côté pour me laisser entrer.

_ **Salut vieux, t'es en avance**.

Je savais que je l'étais, j'avais été agité toute l'après-midi tant j'étais stressé et j'avais décidé d'y aller le plus tôt possible.

_ **Ouais désolé**.

_ **C'est pas grave, prenons un verre avant**.

Kenny m'avait envoyé un sms pour me conseiller de rester sobre, avant notre première leçon. L'alcool pouvait me transformer en casse-cou qui se laisserait influencer par les commentaires vicieux de Cartman. Nous nous rendîmes dans une sorte de bureau, il y avait des livres partout sur les murs et une table carrée en bois au milieu. Toute la pièce semblait très sophistiquée et le souvenir de Kenny m'apprenant à jouer au poker sur son vieux lit miteux m'envahit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, cela m'attirait bien plus.

Nous venions à peine de nous asseoir quand la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois. Token fronça les sourcils.

_ **Je reviens**. Me dit-il et fit un geste en direction des bouteilles de soda et autres boissons sur la table :

_ **Sers-toi**.

Il quitta la pièce et je me versai un verre de Sprite. Je suivais à la lettre les recommandations de Kenny. Je bus une gorgée et releva les yeux pour tomber sur Cartman et Clyde qui entraient dans la pièce ensemble.

_ **Ah, on dirait que le juif t'as laissé tombé, hein Stan**? Grogna Cartman.

_ **J'avais pas prévu de le voir ce soir**.

_ **Ben moi oui** , gronda Cartman, en colère, **on devait bosser sur un exposé de maths mais il m'a lâché**.

Je me souvins que Kyle m'avait dit, presqu'en pleurs, qu'il devait travailler avec Cartman. Monde cruel.

_ **J'espère pour lui qu'il a une bonne excuse**. Acheva Cartman avant de s'asseoir à la table. Je levai les yeux et rencontra le regard de Clyde. Il rougit et s'assit également. Il était évident qu'être assis à la même table que l'ex de sa copine l'embarrassait.

Nous prîmes tous place et Token mélangea les cartes qu'il avait prit sur la table. Cartman sortit un cigare de la poche de son manteau et l'alluma. Je fronçai le nez à l'odeur.

_ **Ca t'ennuierait de ne pas me souffler ça à la figure**? Dis-je alors qu'il crachait sa fumée en plein sur moi, juste sur mon visage.

_ **Les cigares et le poker ça va ensemble, Stan. Fais-y toi.**

Clyde se servit nerveusement un verre et Token nous distribua les cartes.

_ **Hum, je n'ai pas joué depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'on peut genre, s'entraîner un peu**?

J'étais déchiré entre l'envie de rester en colère contre lui et l'envie de le remercier d'avoir dit à voix haute ce que je pensais moi-même.

_ **Hum, oui je suppose**. Répondit Token, Cartman se contenta de pousser une exclamation de mépris.

_ **Jason vient de m'envoyer un texto, il semblerait qu'il ne pourra pas venir ce soir**.

Il montra son téléphone comme pour le prouver. Je pris mes cartes et les regardai, un Roi et un 8, pas trop mal. Je tentai quand même de garder un visage neutre, en dépit du fait que Kenny m'avait dit de paraître extatique à chaque main que je recevais. Mais nous nous tînmes à la requête de Clyde et ne jouâmes pas pour de l'argent durant ce tour. Juste des jetons sans aucune valeur chiffrée dessus. Je compris tout de suite pourquoi il avait voulu que nous jouions ainsi. S'il y avait une personne qui ne savait pas mentir c'était Clyde. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, jouait avec ses doigts et fredonner dans sa barbe. Au début je pensais qu'il essayait peut être de nous mener en bateau comme Kenny me l'avait appris mais très vite il devint clair que ce n'était pas le cas. Clyde était trop honnête et, alors qu'on ne m'avait pas encore appris à détecter les signes de mes adversaires, j'avais, pour sûr, noté les siens. Mais bien entendu, je n'étais pas le seul : Cartman et Token les avaient également remarqués et les utilisaient à leur avantage.

Après seulement quelques parties nous décidâmes de jouer pour de l'argent, mais de garder un climat léger et détendu. Tout le monde ne changea que dix dollars en jeton et nous nous remîmes à jouer. Je parvins à gagner pas mal de parties et cela me donna confiance en moi. Et lorsque l'on nous distribua une nouvelle main j'osai même relancer plusieurs fois, même quand les cartes s'avéraient ne pas être à mon avantage. Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout et relançai, dans un coup de bluff. Token et Cartman suivirent mais Clyde semblait vraiment perturbé par notre jeu agressif.

Il remuait, mal-à-l'aise à côté de moi. D'une main tremblante, il se gratta la tête et tira sur le col de son t-shirt. A ce moment-là, j'entraperçus une tache rouge foncé dans son cou et quand je compris ce que c'était, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Un énorme suçon se trouvait juste sous la ligne de son t-shirt. Je savais qu'il croyait que personne ne l'avait vu mais chaque fois qu'il tripotait nerveusement son col, le suçon apparaissait à la vue de tous. Je me sentis comme frappé par un éclair. Wendy ne m'avait jamais fait de suçon. Elle disait que cela servait à montrer que tu dominais les autres et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais j'eus l'impression que j'aurais pu deviner que Clyde aimait être dominé ainsi.

_ **Stan**?

Le son de la voix de Token me ramena de loin.

_ **Quoi**?

_ **Vieux concentre-toi**! Me reprocha Cartman, **suivre, relancer, tout ça tout ça! Tu te souviens**?

_ **Je suis**. Décidai-je rapidement, même si ma main était la pire que j'avais reçue de toute la soirée. Je vis Cartman, face à moi, faire un sourire en coin. Apparemment j'avais pris la plus mauvaise décision.

_ **Bien**. Il souriait toujours, et tira une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare. Bon sang ces trucs me dégoûtaient. Et il le savait, bien sûr, il l'utilisait à son avantage.

_ **Et voilà mon jeu! Pleurez les gars**!

Il jeta ses cartes sur la table d'un geste théâtral. J'eus à peine besoin de regarder son jeu, le mien était si mauvais que presque n'importe quelle main battrait la mienne, j'avais complètement perdu la capacité de bluffer lorsque j'avais vu le suçon dans le cou de Clyde. Token prit relativement bien le fait qu'il avait perdu mais Clyde poussa un grognement.

_ **T'avais juste un 6 et un 9**? Demanda Token, **alors pourquoi t'as suivi toute la partie**?

_ **Je sais pas**! Il se tira les cheveux, **Craig avait raison,. Je ne suis pas assez bon au poker**.

Même moi je me sentis désolé pour lui lorsque je vis son expression triste.

_ **T'en fais pas vieux tu vas t'améliorer**. Dis-je, tout en ignorant le regard arrogant que Cartman dirigeait vers lui tandis qu'ils ramassait tous nos jetons. J'avais vraiment espéré gagner, mais heureusement je n'avais perdu que sept dollars. Ma remarque n'entraîna qu'une exclamation méprisante de la part de Cartman.

_ **Je sais pas Clyde. T'es vraiment une merde à ce jeu**.

Clyde rougit de colère.

_ **T'es pas obligé de te comporter comme un connard par contre**! S'écria-t-il.

_ **Tu joues dans la cours des grands, fais-y toi espèce de tapette**. Lui rétorqua Cartman.

_ **Oh allez les mecs**! Les interrompit rapidement Token, **on reste calme, okay? C'est West Park qu'on va essayer de battre dans quelques semaines. On va pas y arriver si on continue de se descendre comme ça, pas vrai**?

_ **Je n'ai plus envie de jouer** , décidai-je, **je crois qu'on s'est assez entraînés**.

_ **Bien sûr, Stan! T'as juste du mal à avaler ta défaite, comme Clyde, là**!

_ **Hé**! S'exclama Clyde, vexé. Mais je savais que pour gagner il fallait que nous aidions Clyde à s'améliorer. Cependant, je ne savais pas pour quelle raison, partager les leçons de Kenny me donnait me semblait déplacé.

_ **Peut-être que Stan a raison** , dit Token, **on se refera une séance d'entraînement la semaine prochaine, c'est d'accord**?

_ **Je sais pas encore si je pourrais être là** , répondit Cartman en haussant les épaules, **j'aurais ptet un rencard**.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il avait tellement envie que nous croyions qu'il voyait des filles que ça commençait à m'agacer.

_ **Ouais, c'est ça**. Dis-je, et je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Je vis que j'avais deux sms de Kenny.

_ **Je vais chez Kyle**.

_ **Dis à cet emmerdeur qu'il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour m'avoir laissé tomber ce soir!** Aboya Cartman.

_ **Ouais, ouais.** Répondis-je, le regard sur mes sms plutôt que sur lui.

'' _VIEUX ! J'espère que t'as battu Cartman_!''

Puis un autre reçu il n'y avait pas longtemps.

'' _Si tu l'as pas battu, t'as ptet besoin d'une nouvelle leçon ;) tiens moi au jus_.''

A nouveau, cette attitude séductrice! J'en avais l'habitude, c'était Kenny dont nous parlions après tout, mais depuis qu'il m'avait masturbé, ça me faisait bizarre. Il fallait vraiment que j'en parle Kyle.

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et dis au revoir à tous le monde avant de quitter rapidement la maison de Token.

XXX

Sur le chemin, j'envoyais un texto à Kenny :

'' _Hey ! Je l'ai battu au début mais il a gagné à la fin. Au moins je suis meilleur que Clyde..._ ''

Sa réponse fut instantanée, comme s'il attendait que je me manifeste depuis tout ce temps.

'' _Cool, mais on va continuer à s'entraîner. Dis moi quand ;)_ ''

Je souris et rangeai mon téléphone vu que j'étais arrivé devant chez Kyle. Il devait m'avoir vu descendre la rue car il m'attendait déjà sur le perron, il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un caleçon.

_ **Salut vieux, comment ça s'est passé**? Demanda-t-il alors que nous pénétrions dans l'entrée sombre. Je pendis ma veste au porte-manteau.

_ **Ca va, j'ai gagné quelques parties. Mais bien sûr Cartman nous as battu à plates coutures**.

il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ **Ouais, j'avais deviné**.

_ **Pourquoi tu l'as laissé tombé ce soir? Il a dit que vous deviez vous voir**?

Il rougit de colère et d'embarras, sans doute honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

_ **C'est un sale con et j'avais envie de passer une bonne soirée. Pas une soirée où je me ferais insulter parce que je suis roux... ou juif... ou du New Jersey**.

Nous montâmes les escaliers.

_ **Et comment se sont débrouillé les autres?**

J'entrai dans sa chambre et commençai à mettre mon pyjama que j'avais emporté avec moi dans un sac en toile.

_ **Oh tu sais, Token était plutôt bon, il a probablement du s'entraîner avec des amis de ses parents ou quoi**.

Kyle poussa un soupir méprisant. Nous allâmes dans la salle de bain pour nous brosser les dents. Kyle était très strict sur l'hygiène.

_ **Et Clyde était super nerveux. Je crois qu'il se sentait même coupable quand il me regardait**.

M'en rendre compte me fit froncer les sourcils.

_ **Sûrement à cause de Wendy et tout ça**.

Kyle marmonna quelque chose, le son brouillé par sa brosse à dents, et rougit. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il avait l'air ridicule en ce moment-même. Il avait toujours été bizarrement inquiet pour son apparence.

_ **Ouais peut-être**.

Je me mis moi aussi à me brosser les dents, j'avais envie de changer de sujet. Kyle en sembla reconnaissant. Lui aussi devait être fatigué de mes pétages de câble chaque fois que l'on parlait de Wendy.

Nous nous couchâmes tout de suite, tous les deux fatigués de cette longue journée. Ce n'est que lorsque les lumières furent éteintes et que nous nous étions installés sous les couvertures que je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais toujours pas posé la question de la masturbation. Durant un bref moment envie de laisser tomber. Mais j'étais trop curieux de connaître un peu mieux les motivations de Kenny, peut-être que c'était une chose normale, mais peut-être que non. Et si ce n'était pas normal... alors quoi? Je n'avais plus du tout sommeil et décidai qu'il fallait que je demande.

_ **Hey, vieux**. Soufflai-je.

_ **Oui mec**? Il roula sur le côté pour me faire face alors que j'avais en quelques sortes espéré qu'il ne le ferait pas.

_ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe**? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il me fit face.

_ **Rien, c'est juste que-** Je m'interrompis mais décidai de simplement poser la question sans détour.

_ **Est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait branler par un autre mec**?

Il fronça les sourcils et devint rouge comme une tomate.

_ **NON! Pourquoi tu** -

Puis il paniqua et s'éloigna de moi, horrifié.

_ **On ne va pas expérimenter des trucs Stan**!

Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte de ce que ma question avait pu lui faire croire. Et maintenant que je l'entendais, comment il avait du, lui, l'entendre : comme une proposition. Puis l'idée de faire _ça_ à Kyle, ou que lui me le fasse de la même façon que Kenny s'introduisit dans mon esprit et cela me fit paniquer, tout comme lui.

_ **NON! Non! Non, non, non**!

Je me reculai comme lui un peu plus tôt et tenta de tirer les draps pour me couvrir complètement, mais il voulait faire la même chose et nous étions sur le point de déchirer la couverture.

_ **C'est pas ce que je voulais dire**!

_ **Alors tu voulais dire quoi bordel de merde**?! Il rougissait encore plus et je savais que je devais être dans le même état.

_ **C'est juste, j'ai entendu dire que des mecs le faisaient**.

Il poussa un gémissement affolé.

_ **Et je voulais juste savoir si tu y avais déjà pensé**.

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant mon discours.

_ **Parce que moi je trouve ça super bizarre, okay**? Je lui criai à voix basse, **je trouve que c'est vraiment bizarre.**

_ **Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça quand on était couchés**?

Il semblait encore complètement paniqué.

_ **Je sais pas! J'ai pas réfléchi**!

Nous nous fîmes tous les deux silencieux, et nous nous regardions. Tous les deux effrayés par l'autre. Il avait sûrement encore peur que j'essaye de tenter quelque chose ou quoi, et j'avais peur qu'il me demande de partir.

_ **Je trouva ça bizarre aussi** , dit-il d'une petite voix, **à moins que tu sois gay, ou quoi**.

Ou quoi... Est-ce que je devais me coller cette étiquette? Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir. J'avais un ami déboussolé à consoler.

_ **Ouais moi aussi** , répondis-je, **désolé de t'avoir fait peur**.

_ **C'est pas grave, juste, ne me pose pas ce genre de questions quand on est tous les deux dans le même lit avec seulement nos t-shirts et nos caleçons, okay**? Demanda-t-il faiblement. Je hochai la tête. Apparemment cela lui permit de se détendre.

_ **T'as entendu dire que qui faisait ça**?

_ **Oh, euh... Craig et sa bande je crois**. Inventai-je rapidement. Kyle fronça les sourcils.

_ **Vraiment**?

_ **Ouais, mais c'était juste des rumeurs très vagues, donc je me suis dis que j'allais te demander si tu en avais entendu parler.**

_ **J'ai entendu dire que des mecs le faisaient, mais tu sais, en général. Pas des mecs de notre classe ou quoi que ce soit**.

Sa réponse semblait être une meilleure excuse que la mienne.

_ **Oh**.

_ **Hum**.

_ **On est cool**? Demandai-je.

_ **Bien sûr**.

Il se rapprocha un peu et lâcha les couvertures.

_ **Juste, ne demande plus-**

_ **J'ai compris, j'ai compris**. Répondis-je pour le faire taire. Avec hésitation il s'allongea à côté de moi et je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le tirer vers moi.

_ **C'est dommage quand même**. Dis-je avant attraper sa main.

_ **Quoi**?

_ **Que tu n'en veuilles pas**.

Et je dirigeai sa main vers le bas. Il cria et retira sa main d'un coup. Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire et il me frappa à de multiples reprises avec un coussin.

_ **NE. FAIS. PLUS. JAMAIS. CA**!

_ **Pardon! Pardon**!

Il lui fallut un moment pour calmer sa fureur.

_ **Kenny déteint sur toi.** Marmonna-t-il, les joues empourprées de colère. Mais il revînt vers moi quand même. Je le pris dans mes bras et le ramena vers moi

_ **Ouais, probablement**. Répondis-je, souriant à moi-même.

.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Cappucino et provocations

.

Le lendemain les choses s'étaient un peu calmées, mais Kyle m'avait quand même jeté un regard bizarre alors que nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner en silence après avoir chacun pris notre douche.

_ **Vieux, lâche l'affaire**.

Je savais qu'il pensait encore à notre conversation de la nuit dernière. Il remuait ses flocons d'avoine sans y prêter attention et dit, un regard méchant jeté en direction de sa petite cuillère :

_ **Je peux pas croire que tu m'aies demandé un truc pareil alors qu'on était dans le même lit**.

_ **Oh, est-ce que Stan a proposé de rendre votre soirée pyjama encore plus gay** ? Demanda Ike depuis l'autre côté de la table.

_ **La ferme Ike** ! Répondit Kyle, qui rougit furieusement.

_ **Je le ferai plus, ok ? J'ai pas réfléchi**.

_ **Ouais, ben réfléchis la prochaine fois ! Kenny a vraiment trop d'influence sur toi**.

Ike fit un sourire diabolique.

_ **Là j'ai vraiment envie de savoir**.

_ **Ta gueule**. Rétorqua Kyle rapidement au moment où sa mère entra dans la cuisine.

Ike nous fit un sourire en coin mais nous continuâmes de manger en silence. Personne n'osait se disputer devant Sheila Broflovski.

Kyle et moi connaissions des gens qui pensaient que ça faisait gay de dormir ensemble, et qui pensaient aussi probablement qu'on faisait des trucs pas catho. Mais aucun de nous deux n'y prêtait attention, cette rumeur était morte d'elle-même quand nous avions à peu près quinze ans. Et plus important encore : aucun de nous deux ne s'intéressait à l'autre.

Même lorsque je m'étais timidement avoué que m'être fait branler par un de mes amis était quelque chose que j'avais vraiment apprécié et que j'avais envie de recommencer.

Ou même de faire à mon tour.

Je me sentis rougir lorsque cette pensée m'effleura, aussi intensément que Kyle. Ike me fit un nouveau sourire en coin et me fit un clin d'œil. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux que je parte tout de suite.

Arrivés à la porte nous nous dîmes au revoir.

_ **On se voit lundi, okay** ? Dit-il, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, **j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire, j'ai pris du retard**.

_ **Ouais moi aussi**.

Je pris mon manteau.

_ **Et ne parle pas de**... Il se pencha en avant et poussa un soupir agacé tout près de mon visage.

_ **Je sais, je sais** ! Je levai les mains, signe de défaite, **je te le promets, d'accord** ?

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

_ **Je ne mentionne plus cette histoire de mecs qui tripotent leur potes quand on est couché dans le même lit**.

_ **Exactement**. Répondit-il soulagé.

_ **On se voit au lycée**.

Je fis volte-face et quitta leur perron, je l'entendis refermer la porte derrière moi. Alors que je traversai leur jardin, les rayons de soleil passaient déjà à travers les branches des arbres. C'était bon de savoir que le printemps arrivait enfin. Je sortis mon téléphone, je m'étais dit que ce serait bien si je pouvais organiser une autre session d'entraînement au poker avec Kenny. Je lui envoyais rapidement un sms :

'' _T'es libre ce soir ? Je veux battre Cartman la semaine prochaine_ ''

'' _Bien sûr bébé. Chez toi à 4 heures_ _?_ ''

'' _Ca marche_ ''

'' _Cool ;)_ ''

Je passai le reste de la matinée dans le jardin à faire mes devoirs. Profiter du soleil et tenter de rattraper mon retard sur mes exercices de maths. Après le déjeuner je jouai un ligne, je défonçai Cartman sur World of Warcraft. Ça faisait du bien d'être capable de le battre dans un domaine. Après un moment je fis un pause.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil et remarquai que Kenny était en retard. Alors que j'étais sur le point de le contacter par message, je reçus un texto de lui :

'' _Salut vieux. Je suis encore au travail, viens au Café Monet_ ''

Je ne lui avais jamais rendu visite à son travail, ce qui me sembla un peu étrange sans que je ne sache pourquoi. D'un autre côté, le Café Monet était un peu snob et donc hors de ma catégorie. C'était aussi un peu en dehors de sa catégorie et je m'étais toujours demandé comment il s'était fait embaucher là-bas. Je lui répondis :

'' _Ok, à toute_ ''

Je descendis les escaliers en vitesse et saisis mon manteau. Le Café Monet n'était qu'à une courte marche mais à l'ombre des arbres il faisait un peu frais. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la rue où se situait le café, je vis tout de suite que Kenny travaillait encore. La chaleur du printemps prématurée avait attiré beaucoup de gens sur la petite terrasse. Les serveurs se précipitaient entre les tables pour apporter des boissons et de la nourriture aux gens. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de place libre. Mais alors que je marchai, je tombai sur une surprise.

Kenny dans sa tenue de travail.

Bien sûr, j'aurais du me douter qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à travailler dans ses vêtements de d'habitude, ses jeans déchirés et ses baskets, mais voir Kenny porter une chemise bleu clair propre et un pantalon à pinces noir, c'était tout simplement très bizarre. Ça le changeait complètement. Il était beau et avait l'air sophistiqué, je remarquai que pas mal de femmes voulaient attirer son attention ou lui lançaient des sourires plein d'espoir.

Avec hésitation, je marchai jusqu'à la petite terrasse du café et il croisa tout de suite mon regard. Il me fit son sourire charmeur et un signe de la main. Je montai sur la terrasse et il vint rapidement m'accueillir.

_ **Salut mec! Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un peu bondé ici.**

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et je remarquai que les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits, on voyait la peau pâle de son torse.

_ **Ouais. Écoute, on peut se voir une autre fois**. Proposai-je, mais il fit non de la tête.

_ **Suis-moi**.

Il m'indiqua la direction d'une petite table à moitié à l'ombre, à moitié au soleil, d'un signe de tête. C'était l'idéal pour n'avoir ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Il nous fit avancer d'un geste de la main.

_ **Voilà** [1] !

_ **J'ai le droit de** -

Mais ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et il me fit m'asseoir.

_ **Je reviens.**

Il me sourit de nouveau et s'en alla vers une autre table pour prendre une commande. Je remuai sur ma chaise, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Il était évident qu'il m'avait réservé cette table, chose risquée à faire quand il y avait autant de monde, j'avais peur qu'il n'ait des ennuis avec son chef. Je remarquai que des clients masculins me jetaient des regards agacés tandis que quelques femmes me regardaient avec intérêt. Je détournai les yeux et enlevai mon manteau pour profiter du soleil. Kenny avait vraiment choisi une bonne table pour moi.

Je fermai les yeux, caressé par les rayons du soleil, ignorant les regards des autres clients. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis un tintement et je vis que l'on posait sur la table près de moi, une tasse de cappuccino avec quelques biscuits. Intrigué, je levai le regard vers le visage souriant de Kenny.

_ **Mais je n'ai rien commandé**.

Il me fit simplement un clin d'œil et je lui souris.

Je restai un moment assis là pour profiter du temps et de mon cappuccino. Je regardai les autres clients. Il y avait de nombreux groupes de femmes adultes avec beaucoup de sacs à leurs pieds. Toutes étaient charmées par Kenny et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder lorsqu'il se penchait sur leur table pour prendre leur commande pour la leur servir. L'une d'elles croisa mon regard et ricana comme une collégienne, puis se mit à murmurer à l'oreille de la femme à côté d'elle. Mon regard fut une fois de plus attiré par Kenny. Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi elles admiraient tant le charmant serveur. Il était bien plus attirant que d'habitude.

Le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus, leur donnant une lueur de malice et une saveur d'été. Je ne pouvais pas stabiliser mes émotions face à ce nouveau Kenny que je n'avais jamais vu. Je le regardai déambuler sur la terrasse : il était rapide, gracieux, le pas enthousiaste. Même deux jeunes hommes qui avaient l'air gay, l'observaient depuis un des coins de la terrasse. L'un d'eux portait des lunettes de soleil et une putain d'écharpe autour des épaules, l'autre portait un jean trop serré, ricanèrent cachés par leur main, lorsque Kenny se pencha à une table près de la leur et leur donna une jolie vue sur son derrière.

Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de si excitant dans les fesses des mecs, je regardai donc celui de Kenny pour tenter de comprendre cette agitation. Son pantalon noir lui moulait les fesse, la musculature était mise en valeur. Le fait qu'il était penché encourageait à suivre la courbe de son dos, de ses fesses puis à descendre le long de ses longues jambes.

Je secouai la tête et regardai l'heure à ma montre. Il était presque 17 h 30, il devait finir bientôt non? J'avais presque fini mon cappuccino lorsque Kenny disparut de la il revint, il portait ses vêtements habituels et tenait dans ses mains une besace, dans laquelle il avait mis ses habits de travail, de toute évidence. Il se tint à ma table, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Nous échangeâmes un sourire.

_ **Hey, j'ai terminé. Tu viens**?

Je pris mon manteau et me levai.

_ **Bien sûr, mais faut que je règle avant**.

_ **Non, pas la peine**.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et me guida vers la sortie. Une petite minute.

_ **Kenny** ! M'écriai-je dans un souffle, alors qu'il me tirai dans la rue par le bras, **tu vas pas avoir des ennuis** ?

Je jetai un regard en direction des autres serveurs mais ils nous saluèrent seulement de la main et Kenny fit de même.

_ **Pour quoi ? Donner un cappuccino et des biscuits à un beau gars qui a attiré l'attention de toutes les tables grâce à son corps sexy** ?

Il me donna une tape sur les fesses et cela me fit rougir.

_ **Mon manager était super content**.

Son compliment me fit rougir deux fois plus que la tape.

_ **Oh arrête de mentir Kenny.**

Nous marchions en direction de sa maison.

_ **Je mens pas**! Il sourit largement et élança son bras autour de mes épaules. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'appuyer contre lui.

_ **Oh j't'en prie.** M'indignai-je

_ **Hum... tu me supplies déjà**? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Sa voix grave me déclencha une vague de frissons qui déferla sur mon corps, et le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il m'avait parlé à l'oreille remonta. Dans un flash, je l'entendis à nouveau me chuchoter ''t'as envie de jouir Stan ?'' C'était peut-être mieux de ne plus y penser, vu que ça se reproduirait probablement pas. Je le repoussai un peu mais cela le fit sourire de plus belle et il me tira à nouveau contre lui.

_ **Sans déconner vieux, quand un beau mec comme toi viens, on a deux fois plus de commandes et de pourboires. Comme t'as pu le voir, y'a que des vieilles femmes et des gays qui vont régulièrement à ce café**.

On ne pouvait pas le contredire, la clientèle de ce café super chic était composée de femmes âgées qui aimaient ce côté vieille France[2], et, apparemment, quelques mecs qui aimaient mater les serveurs canons.

_ **Ouais, je veux bien le croire, mais je crois pas que c'est moi qu'ils regardaient. Ils étaient trop occupés à te regarder toi**.

Il rit et me lâcha pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

_ **Oh, Stan** (il secoua la tête et entra), **tu es vraiment aveugle des fois**.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ **Quoi ? Pas du tout** !

Nous traversâmes le petit salon, croisant au passage Kevin assis devant la télé.

_ **Salut vieux**. Lança Kenny. Kevin ne bougea pas mais nous fit quand même un vague signe de la main par dessus son épaule. Nous allâmes dans la chambre de Kenny. Il posa son sac par terre et en sortit sa chemise et son pantalon noir à pinces de travail pour les mettre dans la panier de linge sale. J'enlevai mon manteau et le pendis à la chaise de bureau. Kenny se tourna vers moi :

_ **Alors, tu veux apprendre quoi aujourd'hui** ?

J'étais sur le point de répondre mais il me devança :

_ **Non attends ! Avant dis-moi comment ça s'est passé hier**!

Ses yeux eurent une lueur de malice. Je m'assis sur son lit et passai un main dans mes cheveux.

_ **Ben, je crois que j'ai été plutôt bon durant les premières parties. Puis Cartman a réussi à m'atteindre vers la fin. J'oublie tout le temps à quel point il peut être chiant.**

Il rit et me rejoignis sur le lit.

_ **Ouais, il peut être un vrai enfoiré. J'pensais qu'il se servirait de ça contre toi. Et les autres** ?

_ **Token était plutôt bon, mais il ne prenait pas de risque**. (Kenny hochait la tête, en pleine réflexion). **Et Clyde était super stressé, comme toujours**.

_ **Ouais, ok, je crois que je sais sur quoi il fait se concentrer aujourd'hui**.

Il tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit et prit son paquet de cartes. Mon regard était rivé sur lui tandis qu'il les mélangeait, j'essayai de ne pas trop penser à ses mains.

_ **Je pense que tu as déjà un bon niveau de jeu en général. Tu connais les règles, quelques tactiques, mais on n'a pas encore parlé d'une partie très importante de ce jeu**.

Il cessa de battre les cartes et nous distribua une main à chacun, cartes retournées.

_ **Et qu'est-ce que c'est** ? Demandai-je. Cela le fit sourire.

_ **Ben, les autres, bien sûr**!

Sa fausse surprise m'arracha un sourire en coin.

_ **Il semblerait que tu sois déjà tombé sur un certain nombre de types de joueurs**.

Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts :

_ **Le bon joueur conservateur qui n'aime pas prendre trop de risques**.

Je hochai la tête :

_ **Token**.

_ **Exact. Et tu as rencontré le stressé, qui, si j'ai bien compris, est incapable de bluffer**.

_ **C'est Clyde, et oui, il ne sait pas bluffer**.

_ **Puis tu as rencontré le type le plus commun au poker : la brute qui veut te perturber et pousser à commettre des erreurs, Cartman**.

Il prit ses cartes et les regarda, je fis de même. Ma main était assez bonne, je fis donc semblant d'être heureux et Kenny explosa de rire.

_ **Quoi ? Ça n'allait pas**? Demandai-je, confus. Il me sourit.

_ **Si, tu étais très bien. Mais tu ne devrais pas griller ta couverture quand quelqu'un essaie de percer ton bluff**.

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il m'avait manipulé pour que j'admette que je bluffais. Je fronçai les sourcils mais il posa une main rassurante sur mon genou. De petits sentiments emmêlés refirent surface lorsqu'il me toucha.

_ **On va s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur comment garder ton calme** , proposa-t-il, **je vais jouer l'enfoiré type Cartman, parce ceux-là sont les plus courants, et je vais tenter de faire tomber ton masque**.

Il pressa mon genou.

_ **S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas à cause de la façon dont je vais me comporter durant ces quelques parties, d'accord**?

Je le regardai, il semblait sincèrement inquiet. Je hochai la tête. Il prit les cartes et les mélangea encore.

_ **On devrait commencer avec une nouvelle main, parce que maintenant je sais que tu bluffais et donc c'est pas juste. Tu t'en es bien sorti, au fait**.

Il me sourit tandis qu'il continuait de mélanger les cartes. Son compliment me fit sourire aussi et pris une grande inspiration, déterminé à bien jouer et à ne pas me laisser avoir. il nous distribua quelques cartes et je reçus une très mauvaise main. Je décidai de suivre quand même ses conseils et de continuer à bluffer. Je ne pris pas une expression joyeuse mais mais main libre un petit tressaut. Je savais que Kenny essayait de me deviner et je fis de mon mieux pour garder mon expression enjouée.

_ **Hum, t'es toujours aussi mauvais pour berner les gens, pas vrai Marsh** ? Dit-il d'un ton méprisant. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de cinglant quand je compris ce qu'il essayait de faire. Je refermai immédiatement la bouche et décidai de m'en sortir en prenant la parole à mon tour.

_ **Vraiment, McCormick** ? (j'imitai son accent), **m'insulter ? Quel cliché** !

Kenny parvint de justesse à ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise et je l'entendis murmurer :

_ **Très bien**.

Nous jouâmes encore quelques manches durant lesquelles il continua de me lancer des répliques cinglantes. Je m'acharnai à les lui renvoyer mais je tentais aussi de garder en tête qu'il ne fallait pas trop le faire. Parfois je me contentai de l'ignorer pour me concentrer sur mon jeu, je remarquai que j'étais meilleur si je laissai ses remarques me passer au dessus de la tête. Mais c'était difficile et je sentais que j'étais sur le point de craquer malgré le fait que je ne lui prêtais pas attention. Cependant, lors de la cinquième parties, il fit une réflexion que e ne pus ignorer. Il posa une nouvelle carte sur la table et un de mes geste trahit mon impatience cette fois-ci. Ma main était bonne, la meilleure de la soirée. Puis il dit :

_ **Hum, pas étonnant que Wendy t'ait largué, t'es lent à la détente**.

_ **Quoi**? Demandai-je surpris.

_ **J'ai dit que t'étais lent à la détente, parce qu'il est clair que j'ai une meilleure main que toi et pourtant tu te couches toujours pas**.

Il se gratta la nuque d'un geste automatique et marmonna quelque chose.

_ **Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle est venue me voir après t'avoir jeté. Wendy sait aussi que j'ai une meilleure... main**.

C'était la phrase de trop.

_ **Quoi**?!

Je jetai mes cartes de rage. Est-ce que Wendy avait vraiment proposé à Kenny de coucher avec elle après avoir rompu avec moi ? Kenny couchait avec tout le monde et Wendy était belle, c'était certain qu'il n'aurait pas dit non. a colère envahit mon corps à la pensée d'un de mes amis allongé sur mon ex copine, ça allait à l'encontre d'un des commandements du _bro code_. Mes joues brûlaient et je frappai mon poing dans ma main, avec l'envie de frapper Kenny.

Il posa tout de suite ses cartes et leva les mains en signe de défense.

_ **Calme-toi Stan** !

_ **De quoi tu** \- Grognai-je, mais il attrapa mon poing et le pressa doucement.

_ **Je me foutais de toi**! **Bon sang calme-toi ! Comme si je ferai un truc pareil**!

J'étais toujours en colère et j'avais du mal à le croire. Il continua de me parler pour me calmer.

_ **Stan ! Je ne l'ai jamais touchée ! Et je le ferai jamais** ! Ajouta-t-il. Je commençai à m'apaiser grâce à la lueur d'honnêteté dans son regard. Il lâcha mon poing.

_ **Okay, okay, je te crois**.

Il ramassa nos cartes abandonnées et les rangea.

_ **Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter là**.

_ **Écoute, je suis désolé, je** -

Il balaya mes excuses d'un geste de la main.

_ **C'est pas grave mec, j'aurais du savoir que Wendy était un sujet tabou. Mais tu devrais comprendre que d'autres joueurs vont essayer de te déstabiliser de cette façon. Surtout parce que Wendy est encore un sujet sensible**.

Je hochai la tête.

_ **C'est juste que... J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça**.

_ **Hé, c'est pas grave**.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

_ **C'est encore douloureux, je comprends**.

_ **Ouais, ça fait encore mal. Et peut-être que tu as raison, on devrait ptet faire autre chose.**

Il se leva d'un bond et prit son ordinateur portable sur son bureau, un vieux que Kyle lui avait donné.

_ **Je crois pas avoir un film que tu n'as jamais vu, mais j'ai les photo de nos vacances de printemps de l'an dernier, je crois pas que tu les aies vues. Je suis sûr qu'on peut rigoler un bon coup en les regardant.**

_ **Ouais, ce serait sympa**.

Je souris et il me rejoignit sur le lit. il alluma l'ordinateur et profita du démarrage pour continuer de me parler.

_ **Tu t'améliores, tout de même. La meilleure solution est d'ignorer les brutes de ce genre, mais tes réparties étaient fabuleuses. On travaillera sur comment gérer les autres types de joueurs la prochaine fois. Je veux que tu sois bien préparé pour ta prochaine rencontre.**

Il posa l'ordinateur sur le lit et on se retourna pour s'allonger tous les deux sur le ventre afin de voir l'écran.

Je me souvenais des vacances de printemps de l'an dernier : avec la bande à Craig, on était allés camper dans les bois. On était allés pêcher, on s'étaient racontés des histoires qui faisaient peur en faisant griller des marshmallows au coin du feu, tout ces trucs typiques, mais on s'était bien amusés. Je ne me souvenais pas que Kenny avait prit des photo par contre.

_ **Je savais pas que t'avais pris des photos**. Lui dis-je et il sourit en coin.

_ **Kyle et Cartman non plus**.

Il ouvrit la première image. Elle montrait notre petite tente, à peine éclairée par l'aube. Ainsi que les sac de couchage complètement emmêlés. Je reconnus ma masse de cheveux noirs, et les boucles sauvages de Kyle à côté. Pendant la nuit, Cartman avait du rouler vers lui, car il avait passé un bras autour de lui et avait enfoui son visage dans ses boucles rousses. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air plutôt contents.

_ **C'est pas vrai** ! M'exclamai-je.

_ **Et si**! **Mais attends, y'a plus...**

Nous continuâmes à faire défiler les photos. Toutes avaient été prises durant un moment de gêne car les gens ignoraient qu'ils étaient photographiés. Je n'arrêtais plus de rire, à la vue d'une image de Craig qui baillait, Clyde qui n'arrivait pas à monter la tête, Kyle soul. L'épaule de Kenny rencontra la mienne durant un court instant et je passai une main dans ses cheveux.

Aucun doute, il rougit légèrement avant de recentrer son attention sur l'écran. Je souris, fier de moi.

.

À Suivre

* * *

[1] en français dans le texte original

[2] _the French atmosphere_ dans le texte original, j'ai essayé d'adapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Donnant-donnant

.

Quelques jours après la dernière leçon, je me sentis très fatigué. Le beau temps montait à la tête de tout le monde, autrement dit, un tas de gens étaient de joyeux et d'humeur romantique. Malheureusement le prof aussi fut atteint mais pas de la meilleure des façons : jamais je n'avais eu autant de devoirs à faire en une semaine. Je n'avais pas pu voir mes amis de presque toute la semaine et ce fut arrivé au jeudi que je craquai. Merde, les devoirs, j'avais besoin de temps pour me reposer. Alors que je faisais glisser mon sac dans mon dos, je me tournai vers Kyle, je me dis qu'il pourrait bien avoir besoin d'une pause lui aussi. Son projet sur lequel il travaillait avec Cartman le poussait à bout et je savais que sa frustration allait éclater d'un instant l'autre.

_ **Hé, vieux, tu veux qu'on se voit ce soir** ?

Kyle hésita un peu avant de répondre.

_ **Désolé mec, il faut que j'aide ma mère à tout préparer pour Yom Kippur. C'est ce week-end**.

_ **Ah oui, j'oublie tout le temps qu'il y a genre cinquante milliards de fêtes juives et que vous les célébrez toutes**.

_ **Ouais**.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

_ **Et tu sais comment c'est : on les fête avec une tonne de bouffe. Donc faut que j'aide ma mère à cuisiner et tout, ce soir.**

_ **Parfois je me dis que c'est surprenant que tu sois pas gros**.

Je lui tapotai l'estomac, ce qui lui provoqua un petit sourire.

_ **Mais ça explique pourquoi sa mère est une grosse vache**. Répondit Cartman, il venait de faire son apparition à côté de Kyle, il mangeait un donut. Kyle, comme toujours, avait l'air hors de lui.

_ **Arrête de traiter ma mère de grosse vache, espèce de gros cul** !

_ **Mon dieu, mon dieu, on est au Yémen ou quoi ? Parce que le vagin de Kyle est rempli de sable, y a pas de doute** ! Lança Cartman d'un ton moqueur tandis qu'il leva la main pour prendre une autre bouchée de son donut.

Je connaissais bien Kyle, et je savais que cette dernière remarque était celle de trop. Il en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de Cartman, à cause de ce travail de groupe, et cette insulte était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il poussa un grognement et frappa la main de Cartman qui tenait le donut. Il le lâcha et le gâteau s'écrasa contre le mur. Je reculai tout de suite d'un pas lorsque je vis Cartman se tourner vers Kyle, une expression outrée au visage. Personne ne touchait à la nourriture de Cartman, surtout pas un juif.

Tandis que je rejoignai Token, Clyde et Tweek près de la porte, j'évitai de justesse d'être plaqué au sol par les deux autres qui s'étaient quasiment sauté à la gorge[1]. La plupart des gens étaient déjà partis, ce qui était une bonne chose, vu que Cartman et Kyle faisaient preuve de particulièrement de violence ce jour-là. Cartman essayait de frapper Kyle au visage tandis que Kyle le griffait. Tous les deux criaient des insultes et tiraient sur leurs vêtements.

_ **Parfois je me dis qu'ils sont secrètement attirés l'un par l'autre**. Marmonna Token à ma gauche. Nous regardâmes tous les deux Cartman empoigner les cheveux de Kyle et tirer dessus.

_ **Ouais, on dirait bien**. Répondit Clyde qui s'agitait, mal-à-l'aise, à ma droite.

_ **Je sais pas. Même si Kyle était gay, j'espère qu'il choisirait quelqu'un de mieux que cet enfoiré de Cartman**.

J'ignorai le fait que Clyde s'agita encore. Il semblait toujours nerveux quand je me trouvais près de lui, comme si j'allais l'assommer parce qu'il sortait avec mon ex. A vrai dire ça ne me plaisait toujours pas, mais même une peine de cœur guérissait avec le temps. De plus la rumeur qui disait que Wendy en avait marre de lui aidait un peu.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans mon dos et Clyde s'éloigna un peu. Je sentis l'odeur de Kenny avant même de sentir son bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaule ou d'entendre sa voix.

_ **Ah, ils sont encore en train de se battre c'est ça** ? Il le laissa glisser contre moi et ne bougea pas son bras, il m'attira même contre son corps. Comme si nous étions les auteurs d'une conspiration et que nous regardions notre plan se dérouler sous nos yeux.

_ **Ouaip**. Confirma Token. Je gardai le silence, je profitais d'être contre le corps de Kenny et de respirer son odeur. Je me sentis soulagé quand je compris qu'il avait toujours l'odeur dont je me souvenais : une drôle de mélange de quelque chose de propre, comme du savon ou de l'after-shave, un truc comme ça, et de quelque chose de plus musqué, de plus fort, comme l'odeur du sexe bien dissimulée. Est-ce qu'il venait de coucher avec quelqu'un ? C'était pour ça qu'il avait cette odeur ? Ou alors c'était parce qu'il m'avait branlé que je lui associais toujours cette odeur érotique?

_ **Il faut qu'on les sépare, je crois que des profs arrivent par l'autre côté**. Dit Kenny, ce qui interrompit mon flot de pensées. Je dirigeai mon regard vers lui et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Il me fit un sourire joyeux et je tentai de lui rendre. Mes joues se teintaient déjà d'un peu de rouge alors que je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser à l'odeur de sexe de Kenny.

_ **Hum, t'as raison**. Répondit Token, qui se lança.

Clyde le rejoignit précipitamment. Je pris un peu plus appui sur Kenny, nous regardions Token attraper le bras de Cartman et le pousser. Pendant ce temps, Clyde tirait sur le t-shirt de Kyle pour l'éloigner de Cartman. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Kyle et le regarda, une expression paniquée sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il connaissait la seule façon de calmer le rouquin : il fallait le prendre au sérieux sans être trop patient. Clyde se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose. Cela eut pour effet de détendre Kyle, il lui disait probablement que des profs arrivaient à grands pas. Cartman s'avéra plus difficile à calmer.

_ **JE VEUX UN AUTRE DONUT** ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de Kyle. Je vis mon ami roux faire une grimace haineuse, je savais qu'il allait probablement répondre quelque chose comme ''comme si t'en avais besoin gros tas !'', mais Clyde semblait l'avoir vu venir et chuchota encore quelque chose à l'oreille de Kyle. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration.

_ **TRÈS BIEN ! DEMAIN** ! Il s'éloigna de la foule et attrapa son sac à dos. D'un geste agacé, il repoussa un mèche de cheveux de devant sa figure.

_ **J'y vais, à demain**. Dit-il à mon attention. La tête haute, il sortit en vitesse de la salle de classe. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait être une sacrée diva quand l'occasion s'en faisait sentir.

_ **J'vais aux toilettes**. Marmonna Clyde, et il s'en alla également. Cartman continuait de grogner et de jurer, il repoussa Token. Je regardai Kenny à nouveau et vis qu'il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ **Je sais pas pourquoi j'adore les regarder se fighter. Ils sont trop divertissants quand ils sont en colère l'un contre l'autre**.

Sa réplique me fit rire et je vis que cela le fit sourire encore plus. Les autres élèves quittaient la classe et Kenny leur emboîta le pas, m'entraînant au passage. Une fois dehors il se tourna vers moi.

_ **Alors t'as un truc de prévu ce soir** ?

Il me souriait et je sentis une décharge de bonheur dans mon ventre. C'était sympa de voir Kyle, mais passer du temps avec Kenny, c'était très sympa aussi.

_ **Ben, j'ai demandé à Kyle mais il était pas libre, donc**...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Kenny sourit encore plus et me donne un tape amicale dans l'épaule.

_ **Génial ! Tu veux venir chez moi** ?

_ **Grave**.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être super content à l'idée de passer plus temps avec Kenny.

_ **Il faut quand même que je finisse mes devoirs d'abord. Peut-être après dîner, vers neuf heures** ?

_ **Parfait**.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire** ?

_ **Oh, la même chose que d'habitude, je pense**.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les mèches retombèrent sur son vidage avec une grâce inattendue.

_ **Jouer un peu au poker et ptet se mettre un film**.

L'idée que nous avions nos habitudes quand nous nous voyions me rendit heureux. Même quand j'avais envie d'ajouter quelque chose à cette petite routine. Je réussis à m'empêcher de rougir avant de lui répondre :

_ **Super** !

Nous marchâmes vers la sortie ensemble et il alluma une cigarette quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte pour quelques minutes.

_ **Je vais y aller je pense, je ferais mieux de m'y mettre tout de suite à ces devoirs**. Lui dis-je et il hocha la tête.

_ **Vas-y et fais ce que t'as à faire. Je dois attendre Craig, on travaille ensemble sur un DM en espagnol. Il est encore en cours d'informatique ou un truc comme ça**.

Il cracha un peu de fumée et me tapa dans le dos.

_ **On se voir ce soir vieux**.

_ **A tout à l'heure chéri**. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je m'en allai.

XXX

Je me débrouillai pour terminer un devoir ou deux cette après-midi-là et cela me satisfit. Je me rendis chez Kenny à pied. J'avais accéléré le pas, heureux de passer à nouveau du temps avec lui. Je frappai à la porte et ce fut Karen qui m'ouvrit.

_ **Oh, salut Stan**.

Elle me fit ce sourire radieux des McCormick.

_ **Salut. Kenny est là** ?

_ **Ouais, il est dans sa chambre. Mais tu peux rester un peu avec moi avant de monter**.

Elle fleurtait avec moi. Une vraie McCormick. Je lui souris, ce qui la fit rougir.

_ **Peut-être plus tard**.

J'entrai et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Kenny. Après avoir frappé doucement, j'entrai. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis que compte que j'avais peut être frappé trop doucement. Kenny était assis à son bureau et ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, main droite était dans son pantalon. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges et ses cheveux blonds étaient tout emmêlés. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je poussai un cri de surprise et Kenny fit de même. Il ferma d'un coup l'ordinateur. Je mis ma main pour me cacher les yeux et ne plus voir ce qu'il y avait devant moi.

_ **Mon dieu Ken ! Tu te branlais** ?!

_ **Ben, t'es arrivé plus tôt que prévu ! Je croyais que j'aurais le temps**. Répondit-il d'un ton accusateur. Je remarquai que sa main n'avait pas quitté son pantalon.

_ **Je vais te laisser encore un peu seul alors**. Dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

_ **Quoi, tu vas pas me renvoyer l'ascenseur** ?

C'était vraiment une réplique toute faite, mais elle me fit reconsidérer ma décision. J'avais énormément pensé à le faire et maintenant que l'opportunité m'était servie sur un plateau, ça me rendait nerveux, je répondis donc d'une voix étouffée :

_ **Quoi** ?

Il fit un grand sourire alors que je croisai les doigts. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre son jean. Mes yeux passèrent rapidement sur son sexe rouge. Kenny ne s'arrêta qu'une fois en face de moi.

_ **Ben, je t'ai aidé, peut-être que c'est ton tour maintenant**.

_ **Kenny c'est pas marrant** !

Mais son bras me dépassa pour fermer la porte et il dut se coller contre moi. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon oreille.

_ **Qui a dit que je plaisantais** ?

Sa main saisit la mienne et la mena vers son érection. Il ferma mes doigts sur son membre. Il était doux et chaud, et lorsque je sentis une petite pulsation dans ma main, cela me fit pousser une gémissement qui venait du fond de la gorge. Il faisait bouger ma main d'avant en arrière lui-même. Un faible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce son me fit déglutir, et je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Sa main lâcha la mienne et vint se poser sur mon épaule qu'il serra. Je trouvai enfin le courage de dévoiler mon visage jusque là caché par ma main tremblante, mais je le regrettai presque immédiatement. L'excitation m'envahit quand je vis mon ami blond qui se mordait la lèvre, les joues un peu rouges, tandis que je le caressais timidement. Il tira sur mon épaule et recula. Je le lâchai. Il se dirigea vers son lit et m'entraîna avec lui.

Je tombai sur le matelas et m'assis à côté de lui, ma main retrouva son sexe comme si elle était indépendante du reste de mon corps. Kenny poussa un soupir satisfait lorsque je repris mes caresses. Son t-shirt était remonté sur son ventre lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur le lit et je regardais avec appétit la partie inférieur dévêtue de son corps. Une séduisante ligne de poils blonds partait de son nombril et descendait entre ses jambes. C'était étrangement érotique. Ma main caressait doucement son érection. Des gémissements étouffés s'échappaient de ses lèvres tandis que je continuais de le caresser doucement. Il eut un sursaut timide.

_ **Penche un peu ta main**. Chuchota-t-il. C'est ce que je fis, je tournai ma main afin que ma paume soit en contact avec le bout de son sexe.

_ **Ouais, comme ça**. Souffla-t-il. Je déplaçai mes genoux pour être dans une meilleure position et le caresser plus vite. Kenny était envoûtant dans cette pose. Ses cheveux blonds formaient un halo autour de sa tête, sa peau claire était rougie au niveau des joues. Il était presque entièrement habillé mis à part son jean déboutonné et poussé sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux étaient à demi-clos et focalisés sur ma main qui le caressait vivement.

_ **Continue comme ça Stan, change rien**. Gémit-il à voix basse. Je compris pourquoi toutes les filles voulaient leur part de Kenny, il était sexy comme personne. Il haletait doucement et contenait ses gémissements. Le fait qu'il appréciait ce moment me faisait de l'effet. Je savais que je rougissais aussi et que mon érection poussait contre mon jean. Il le remarqua et, un petit sourire aux lèvres, fit courir ses doigts contre mon membre.

_ **Tu veux que je m'en occupe** ?

Sa voix était devenue un murmure doux et grave.

_ **Non, c'est juste pour toi**. Répondis-je moi aussi dans un chuchotement, et je remarquai les notes graves dans ma voix. Je resserrai ma prise et pris garde de bien passer mon pouce sur le bout de son sexe, exactement comme il l'aimait. Il renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un grognement audible.

_ **Plus vite ! S'te plaît plus vite** !

Voir Kenny me supplier était irrévocablement excitant. Et il le faisait d'une manière tellement typique de sa personnalité : sexy, avec un bonne dose de confiance en lui et d'une certaine façon qui montrait qu'il était concentré sur nous et notre moment érotique. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ma main et la sienne me caressait doucement à travers mon pantalon. Je frissonnai et repris mon rythme.

_ **Comme ça. Oui c'est bon** ! Gémit-il. Il ferma les yeux et je sentis le bas de son corps se contracter. Sa main qui était posée sur le matelas saisit fermement le drap. Il eut du mal à respirer et, sur un gémissement bruyant, je sentis les pulsations de son érection. Je baissai les yeux et le vit éjaculer sur son propre ventre. J'enlevai ma main, pas très sûr de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il releva la tête vers moi et me sourit avant d'envoyer la main en direction d'un vieux t-shirt qui traînait par terre. Il le prit et s'en servit pour se nettoyer le ventre. Je détournai le regard lorsqu'il se redressa, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Mais Kenny laissa le vêtement retomber au sol et se mit à genoux. Mon regard se dirigea tout à coup vers lui et il arborait un sourire démoniaque. J'exultai lorsqu'il se positionna derrière moi, et qu'il défit ma ceinture à deux mains puis baissa ma braguette.

_ **Kenny t'as pas à-** Commençais-je, mais sa main avait déjà entouré mon érection. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, j'étais presque dans ses bras. Une de ses mains était sur mon sexe, l'autre caressait ma hanche. Je laissa ma tête retomber en arrière et ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue.

_ **Hum, mais j'en ai vraiment très envie**. Chuchota-t-il contre ma peau.

Ses mouvements étaient rapides et doux, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de gémir. Je sentais que mes genoux tremblaient et je chancelai légèrement car je n'avais aucune point d'appui. Kenny avait dû le remarquer car sa main gauche me poussa délicatement en avant et je tombai à quatre pattes. Derrière moi, Kenny me caressait vigoureusement. Son autre main était toujours sur ma hanche. Il avança, ses jambes se pressèrent contre moi, ainsi il avait un meilleur accès à mon corps. Mais cela me fit aussi penser à quelque chose. Quelque chose que je savais pouvoir désirer un jour mais dont j'avais trop honte pour l'admettre.

_ **Allez Stan, je sais que t'y es presque**.

Il appuya plus fortement ses hanches contre mes fesses, ce qui me força à me coucher sur le matelas. Il s'allongea avec moi et nous tourna sur le côté, en cuillère. Sa main gauche ne m'avait jamais lâché et il s'aligna le long de mon dos et de mes fesses. Je sentais le début d'une nouvelle érection qui se dressait contre moi. Lorsque je me rendis compte que Kenny était excité par le fait de me caresser, je trouvai ça super excitant. L'odeur incroyable de Kenny qui rappelait le sexe flottait dans l'air, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon excitation. Sa main bougeait encore plus vite et sur un gémissement plaintif, je jouis sur ses draps.

J'expirais lourdement, je parvenais à peine à retrouver mon souffle. Kenny remit mes vêtements. Il frotta ma nuque avec son nez et poussa un soupir satisfait avant de s'éloigner. Je me forçai à me lever, les membres tremblants et reboutonnai mon jean.

_ **Ah merde, pardon vieux**.

Je regardais le bordel plutôt dégoûtant que j'avais mis. Il ricana, toujours dans mon dos et se leva. Il en essuya une grande partie avec le t-shirt qu'il avait utilisé pour lui.

_ **T'inquiète. Y'a des trucs bien plus dégueu qui ont atterri la dessus**.

_ **Eurk** !

Kenny rit lorsqu'il me vit froncer le nez, une expression dégoûtée au visage. Son rire avait détendu l'atmosphère. Nous étions à nouveau à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, alors même que nous venions de nous branler mutuellement. Je passai un main tremblantes dans mes cheveux.

_ **Alors euh... qu'est-ce qu'on va apprendre aujourd'hui** ?

_ **On a parlé des différents types de joueurs de poker, on peut peut-être se concentrer là-dessus**.

Je hochai la tête.

_ **Ça me semble bien**.

Il prit son jeu de cartes qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de nuit. J'enlevai les draps, pas très emballé à l'idée de m'asseoir dans mon propre sperme et m'installai confortablement contre la tête de lit. Kenny s'allongea sur le ventre, les mollets relevés tandis qu'il battait les cartes.

_ **On a déjà parlé de comment gérer le connard et je crois qu'on peut laisser ce type-là de côté pour l'instant**.

Il nous distribua une main à chacun.

_ **Mais je veux vraiment que tu intègres que le type connard est très courant et qu'il essaiera toujours de te faire sortir de tes gonds. C'est bien d'être préparé à affronter ça. Tu pourrais peut-être faire une liste la prochaine fois, des trucs qui te font perdre le contrôle**.

_ **Bien sûr, je vais le faire**.

_ **Ok, on pourra s'occuper de ça la prochaine fois. Mais ce soir, je veux que tu te concentres sur comment reconnaître les différents profils de joueur. Je vais incarner les différents types et je veux voir comment tu les gères**.

Je remuai nerveusement. Serais-je capable de bien les identifier ? Et de les gérer ? Je n'avais pas envie de décevoir Kenny. Mais il regardais déjà ses cartes et il se mit à bouger, mal-à-l'aise. Je ne regardais presque plus mes cartes car mon regard était concentré sur lui qui bougeait dans tous les sens et humait nerveusement. C'était comme regarder un Clyde, en blond. Il avait presque un talent d'acteur, à le voir tirer sur son son t-shirt et remettre ses cartes en place encore et encore.

_ **Je, je crois que je vais relancer**. Dit-il, en regardant encore une fois ses cartes avec une grimace.

J'étais absolument incapable de dire s'il faisait semblant ou pas.

_ **Ok, je suis**.

Durant toute la partie, il continua de soupir exagérément et de jouer avec ses doigts si souvent qu'il me rendait presque nerveux. Mais lorsque vint le moment de montrer nos cartes, il posa les siennes avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait une quinte flush.

_ **Comment t'as fait ça** ? Demandai-je, complètement bluffé. Il se contenta de rire et me caressa le genou.

_ **Tu étais trop distrait pour remarquer que c'était de la comédie**.

_ **Mais j'ai remarqué ! Pourtant j'étais incapable de dire si tu bluffais ou pas**.

Kenny sourit et prit nos cartes pour les mélanger à nouveau.

_ **Le truc avec les émotifs, comme Clyde, c'est qu'ils peuvent très bien bluffer à un moment ou à un autre et tu ne le remarques même plus. La chose la plus importante à retenir toutefois, c'est de ne pas se laisser distraire. Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu me regardais bien plus souvent que d'habitude.**

Je rougis et répondis en bégayant :

_ **Je n'arrivais pas à deviner si tu faisais semblant ou pas**.

_ **Je sais, et c'est pourquoi le type de Clyde est difficile à cerner. C'est mieux de ne pas leur accorder trop d'attention mais d'essayer quand même de deviner ce qui les trahit**.

_ **Comment je peux faire pour y arriver** ?

_ **Gestion du temps** (il nous distribua une main), **je veux que essaies de diviser ton temps entre le bluff et l'observation des autres. Parce que quand tu te concentres trop sur moi, j'ai pu deviner que tu avais une mauvaise main.**

Savoir que je me faisais mener à la baguette ainsi me fit rougir, mais Kenny le faisait d'une manière amicale rassurante. D'une façon à laquelle j'adorerais m'habituer.

Nous continuâmes à jouer encore un peu et je parvins à bien répartir mon attention. Cependant, deviner quand il bluffait ou non dépendait plus de la chance que d'une véritable déduction. Après cinq parties, je remarquai que j'étais épuisé. Cette longue semaine riche en émotions, la charge incroyable de devoirs et le fait d'avoir éjaculé me fatiguaient terriblement.

_ **Ken, je suis super fatigué en fait. Est-ce qu'on peut regarder un film pendant un moment** ?

_ **Bien sûr** (il posa sa main sur mon genou), **j'avais remarqué que t'étais fatigué. Mais tu t'en sors déjà très bien**.

Son compliment me fit sourire. Nous rangeâmes les cartes et il prit son ordinateur.

_ **Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pense pas que j'ai un film que tu n'a pas** -

_ **Est-ce que t'as _Austin Powers_** ? Je l'interrompis, **je suis d'humeur pour un film de hippie**.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire et nous allongeâmes contre la tête de lit. Il prit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et il chercha le film. Après un instant d'hésitation je vins me blottir contre lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il enroula son bras autour de moi et me tira contre lui. Je poussai un soupir satisfait lorsque je sentis son odeur. Je profitais de la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien.

_ **Est-ce que tu as fais une fiche ? Sur comment cerner les gens** ? Lui demandai-je.

_ **Oui, je l'ai fait. Je te la donnerai quand tu partiras**.

Une de ses mains passa machinalement dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre cliqua sur le pavé tactile pour lancer le film. Je souris lorsque la chanson du générique se lança et me rapprochai encore de Kenny. Mon regard passa sur la date, dans le coin de l'écran et c'est là que je souvins de quelque chose : Yom Kippu n'était pas avant Septembre.

.

A suivre

* * *

[1] au début j'avais pas réfléchi, j'allais traduire littéralement ''se jeter l'un sur l'autre'' et puis j'ai remarqué que le sens pourrait être mal interprété ^^

J'en profite pour rappeler que je me propose en beta-reading si un.e auteur.e est intéressé.e, la personne dont je m'occupais à arrêté sa fiction, je suis donc disponible.  
~jusqu'à la prochaine fois  
BillySage


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Défiance

.

J'observais mon manuel les sourcils froncés. L'Histoire de l'Europe m'ennuyait tellement. Kyle était toujours très enthousiaste à ce sujet, il trouvait ça super intéressant : tous ces tout petits pays qui se faisaient la guerre puis qui se réunissaient pour former de plus grands pays, puis qui faisaient sécession une fois de plus pour former de nouveaux pays. C'était plutôt dur à comprendre pour moi. Cette région de France, qui devenait allemande, puis française, puis redevenait allemande, et finalement française. Ou un truc comme ça. Vraiment, je n'y voyais aucun intérêt et je me rendis compte que je ne faisais que regarder le livre sans en lire un seul mot. Mais puisque nous étions samedi, je voulais caler quelques heures de révision avant l'entraînement de football. Cependant j'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer sur l'Histoire de l'Europe.

Peut-être valait-il mieux jeter un œil aux notes de Kenny sur les techniques pour deviner les gestes qui trahissent les joueurs de poker durant une partie. Une fois que cette idée était entrée dans mon esprit, je sus qu'il n'y aurait plus moyen de me concentrer. Je repoussai mon livre et sortis les notes du tiroir de mon bureau. Je me mis à les lire et dus me mordre les joues pour réprimer un sourire. Les notes étaient à la fois hilarantes et inutiles.

 _Tout le monde a un tic différent, en général la seule façon de le découvrir est de passer du temps avec eux et de bien les observer. Le seule façon d'apprendre comment deviner les tics des gens est donc de beaucoup s'entraîner._

Ce qui était si drôle était le fait que Kenny avait essayé de construire des phrases correctes pour une fois, c'était évident, mais son écriture était toujours aussi brouillonne.

Toutefois la première ligne me fit froncer les sourcils. En gros, cela voulait dire qu'il faudrait que je m'entraîne en jouant souvent avec d'autres personnes. Heureusement il avait laissé d'autres pistes avec lesquelles je pouvais travailler. Au minimum, je pouvais apprendre celles-là et essayer de les mettre en pratique durant la prochaine partie de poker avec les gars de mon équipe. En dessous de ces premières ligne se trouvait une listes de tics :

 _\- tripoter quelque chose_

 _\- se gratter (surtout oreille / cou)_

 _\- s'étirer_

 _Grosso modo, tout mouvement du corps qui ne semble pas nécessaire. Mais l'élément le plus révélateur c'est la voix. C'est pour ça que beaucoup de joueurs ne parlent pas pendant la partie. Mais si quelqu'un se met à parler, exploite ça au maximum. Des recherches récentes ont montrés que la plupart des gens remarque que quelqu'un ment rien qu'à son langage corporel, mais surtout à sa voix. C'est pourquoi il est possible de deviner que quelqu'un ment même quand on lui parle au téléphone._

Quand est-ce que Kenny avait appris à écrire de façon si... ? Académique ou éloquente n'étaient pas les mots que je cherchais, mais il avait perdu son langage du ghetto[1]. Et la phrase ''des recherches récentes'' était désopilante, Kenny avait sûrement entendu ça à la télé. Je sus immédiatement que tout ça n'était qu'une manière de me faire rire. Cette idée me fit sourire et je réfléchis à son conseil pendant un moment.

C'était bien de savoir que les voix étaient révélatrices. Cartman par exemple, il fermait jamais sa gueule, il serait donc le plus facile à décoder. Clyde poserait plus de difficultés. Ma dernière session avec Kenny avait déjà montré que les joueurs du genre émotifs étaient ceux qui me déconcentraient le plus.

Je commençai une liste, comment deviner les tics des gens quand je jouais avec eux :

 _Cartman : écouter ce qu'il dit - n'importe quel sujet spécifique lorsqu'il a une mauvaise main. Ou changement de voix : parle peut-être plus fort, plus vite ou plus agressif._

 _Clyde :_

Je m'interrompis et me mis à tapoter mon stylo sur mon bureau. C'est vrai, que dire sur Clyde ? Il en révélait pas mal, alors sur quoi se concentrer ? Le fait qu'il tripotait tout ! Bien sûr ! Trouver quand il se met à tripoter un truc et comment, et je le tiendrais. Je griffonnai ça rapidement sur la feuille.

 _Trouver quand et comment il tripote un truc. Essayer de voir s'il joue juste avec ses doigts, ou avec tout son corps, s'il touche certaines parties plus que d'autres.  
_

Lorsque j'eus fini d'écrire ça j'eus soudain une vision de Kenny qui haussait un sourcil. Je souris. Ouaip, il déteignait vraiment sur moi.

 _Token :_

Hum, il était toujours prudent, ce serait difficile de lire en lui. Selon moi il faudrait que je me focalise sur son langage corporel lorsque je jouerais contre lui. Surtout quand il ne jouait pas prudemment. J'ajoutai donc :

 _Trouver si son langage corporel change quand il suit ou mis_ e.

 _Jason :_

C'était celui que je connaissais le moins. Apparemment il faudrait que je me concentre sur lui lorsque j'avais du temps en plus. Je me dis que l'attitude de ce connard de Cartman et la nervosité de Clyde allaient sûrement mobiliser pas mal d'énergie. Je me souvins que Cartman m'avait soufflé la fumée de son cigarette en pleine figure la dernière fois.

 _Beaucoup d'énergie_.

Je reposai mon stylo et regardai l'horloge. C'était l'heure d'aller à l'entraînement de foot. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que je m'y mette sérieusement à réviser pour le contrôle d'Histoire ce soir. Mon sac de sport était déjà fait et m'attendait à côté de la porte. Je repoussai ma chaise loin de mon bureau et, après un dernier regard lancé aux notes, je me levai et quittai la chambre sans oublier de récupérer mes affaires au passage.

Quelques autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà en train de se changer et ils me saluèrent d'un signe de la tête lorsque j'entrai. Je dis bonjour à la cantonade et commençai moi aussi à changer de vêtements. Je laçai mes chaussures quand Token s'assit à côté de moi. Je me tournai vers lui et il dit :

_ **Salut vieux. Ce soir chez moi après l'entraînement**.

Je regardai Token, et je compris que je devais avoir l'air stupéfait.

_ **Pourquoi** ?

_ **Nouvelle partie de poker bien sûr** !

_ **Oh bon sang, je sais pas trop. Avec tous ces projets, et ce contrôle d'Histoire qui arrive**...

_ **T'inquiète mec, juste une petite heure. On est tous plutôt occupés de toute façon**.

J'hé sitai mais décidai qu'il avait raison. Les notes de Kenny le disaient : s'entraîner était le meilleur moyen de décoder la façon de jouer et les tics des autres.

_ **Ok** , répondis-je, **mais pas plus d'une heure**.

_ **T'en fais pas mon gars**. Il me donna une tape dans le dos et s'en alla.

L'entraînement ne fut pas différent de d'habitude : intense mais satisfaisant. J'adorais le sport et je me donnais toujours à fond. En général j'étais épuisé après, mais aujourd'hui je me réservai un petit peu. Si j'étais trop crevé, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer sur le poker.

Après une douche, nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. Token nous offrit de tous nous emmener avec sa voiture et très vite, je me retrouvai compressé entre Clyde et Jason sur la banquette arrière. Token avait emprunté l'une des voitures de ses parents qui n'avaient que cinq sièges. Bien sûr, Cartman était trop gros pour pouvoir se mettre sur les sièges arrières, voilà pourquoi c'était nous trois qui devions nous serrer à l'arrière. Je m'aperçus que ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, bien que je préférais être pressé contre quelqu'un d'autre.

Et là, tout à coup, comprimé entre Jason qui regardait par la fenêtre et Clyde qui envoyait des sms, j'eus de grosses difficultés à ne pas bander. Le souvenir du corps chaud de Kenny contre le mien, en cuillère, me revînt en mémoire. Mais l'excitation n'était pas le seul sentiment qui me parcourut. Avec ça, un très fort sentiment d'affection pour mon ami blond. Il n'était pas seulement super canon, il était également trop gentil et super drôle. Je me languissais tellement de le voir. Pas juste de le toucher, ce qu'il voudrait certainement que je fasse, mais aussi de rire et de passer du temps avec lui. C'était un besoin et une envie que je n'avais jamais ressentis pour Kyle, ou même pour Wendy.

Wendy. L'apercevoir pendant les cours ou pendant le déjeuner n'était plus si douloureux. Pas quand je pouvais regarder le sourire de Kenny. Ou quand j'attendais d'entendre ses blagues. Je jetai un œil à Clyde lorsque nous sortîmes de la voiture. J'avais entendu qu'ils se disputaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Wendy était plutôt têtue et avait confiance en elle alors que Clyde avait tendance à se comporter comme un gros abruti pleurnichard parfois.

Token nous conduisit dans la même pièce que lors de notre premier entraînement. Il ajouta une chaise de plus pour Jason et nous mîmes tout de suite à jouer. On aurait dit que nous étions tous impatients de pratiquer. Je me dis que j'avais eu de la chance de faire ma liste avant l'entraînement et je tentai de m'en souvenir tandis que Token battait les cartes. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir mettre mes théories en pratique. Cartman était déjà en train de se vendre avant même que les cartes soient distribuées. Je décidai de me concentrer sur lui en premier, ainsi je pouvais garder un œil sur ma main durant la partie.

_ **Vous avez tous de le chance que je puisse venir ce soir, mon rendez-vous a été annulé**.

Je saisis mes cartes. Un huit et un neuf. Pas mal, une quinte serait une possibilité. Je mobilisai mon énergie afin d'afficher une mine joyeuse. Le bluff était déjà une chose que je faisais naturellement.

_ **Un rencard, pour de vrai** ? Lança Jason avec un souffle méprisant.

_ **Ouais pour de vrai**. Répondit Cartman, agacé.

Il s'avéra rapidement que la voix de Cartman, sa façon de raconter ou les histoires elles-mêmes ne changeaient pas. Pas suffisamment pour que je sois capable de remarquer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. C'était très frustrant. Il s'avéra également très difficile de me concentrer à la fois sur ma propre main et sur les tics des autres. Ouais, entre Cartman qui faisait le connard, Jason qui faisait de même, Clyde qui était super nerveux et Token qui gardait une mine sombre, ça faisait beaucoup. Je décidai de me concentrer uniquement sur Clyde et son tripotage pendant un moment. Il apparut clairement que Clyde avait plusieurs tics :

 _\- Tirer sur ses manches_

 _\- Tirer sur le col de son t-shirt_

 _\- Se gratter l'oreille gauche_

 _\- Tapoter ses doigts sur la table_

Durant la troisième partie, lorsqu'il avait une mauvaise main mais essayait de ne pas le montrer, je sus que je l'avais cerné. Il avait tiré sur la col de son t-shirt durant tout le jeu. Mais j'avais le sentiment que les autres avaient également put détecter ça. Cependant lorsque je reportai mon attention sur Token pour tenter de le percer à jour, je fus brutalement déconcentré par Cartman.

_ **Tu vois Marsh, tu t'améliores. C'est cool de voir que tu te mets plus dans tous tes états à cause de Wendy**.

Ah, la carte Wendy. Je me contentais d'avaler une gorgée de ma boisson et ne relevai pas sa remarque. Ceci dit, Cartman n'en avait pas terminé, mais je m'y attendais.

_ **Pas comme Clyde, là, qui à l'air d'être sur le point de se mettre à pleurer jusqu'à se dessécher**.

_ **Eh** ! Protesta Clyde, mais c'était vrai, il était plus distrait que d'habitude.

_ **Wendy l'a largué hier**. Expliqua Cartman à voix haute. Le rouge monta tout de suite aux joues de Clyde.

_ **Non c'est faux ! C'est moi qui ai rompu avec elle**.

_ **Oh s'te plait Clyde. Comme si un mec sain d'esprit rompait avec Wendy. Je veux dire, tu l'as bien regardée** ?

Il fit un geste plutôt obscène pour signifier qu'elle avait une grosse poitrine.

_ **Tu dois être gay, si tu l'as larguée**.

La réaction de Clyde nous surprit tous. Il frappa son poing sur la table, ce qui fit voler les cartes et cria au visage de Cartman :

_ **Juste parce que t'es un gay refoulé amoureux de Kyle, ça veut pas dire que tous les autres sont gays** !

J'avais envie d'applaudir son retour. Clyde avait eu le courage de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle les gens ne disaient pas ce genre de choses à Cartman : son tempérament. Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs et il écrasa ses cartes sur la table. Les deux gars se levèrent de leur chaise et je compris tout de suite comment ça allait se finir : Clyde allait se faire démolir par Cartman. Token et moi nous levâmes également, prêts à intervenir.

_ **Woah, woah** ! Fit Token, il saisit main de Cartman, le poing déjà fermé.

_ **JE NE CRAQUE PAS SUR LE JUIF** !

_ **Oh, je t'en prie** ! Rétorqua Clyde dans un souffle de mépris, **c'est la personne à laquelle tu accordes le plus d'attention.**

_ **Clyde, vieux**. Lançai-je, puis m'approchai pour lui dire à l'oreille :

_ **Ce que t'as dit est absolument vrai, mais Cartman va te casser la gueule**.

_ **Je sais, et j'en ai rien à foutre**.

Clyde affichait un air étrangement déterminé. Je n'y étais pas habitué. Pendant ce temps, Token essayait de calmer Cartman, qui fulminait.

_ **Je peux pas encaisser ce rouqmoute maigrichon** !

_ **Le fait que ça t'énerves à ce point prouve le contraire**.

Cette remarque apaisa étrangement Cartman et il fit volte-face. Je connaissais Cartman depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c'est lorsqu'il était calme qu'il devenait vraiment dangereux. Cela voulait dire qu'il complotait quelque chose. Nous nous rassîmes tous. Mais l'atmosphère amicale de tout à l'heure avait disparu. Cette crise avait cassé l'ambiance. Je ne m'amusais plus du tout et je fus distrait durant tout le jeu. Du coup, Cartman me battit à plates coutures.

_ **Et bien, se faire larguer par Wendy a vraiment des effets négatifs sur ton jeu Stan**.

Il prit mes jetons en souriant. Tout à coup, cette remarque injuste fut celle de trop. J'eus bizarrement très envie de pleurer. Pas parce qu'il avait parlé de Wendy mais parce que j'eus l'impression que les leçons de Kenny n'avaient servi à rien. Je me levai.

_ **Stan calme-toi**. Dit Token.

_ **Non, je m'en vais. Cartman nous met tous de mauvaise humeur. Apparemment il n'y a que Clyde et moi pour le remarquer**.

Clyde me fit un signe de la tête.

_ **Si t'as pas assez de couilles pour participer**... Répondit Cartman. Je soufflai et pris mon manteau ainsi que mon sac de sport.

_ **On se voit au lycée**.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, je remarquai qu'il faisait encore bon dehors, et que je n'avais pas besoin de mettre ma veste. Cela me remonta le moral. Je fourrai mon manteau dans mon sac et le fit glisser sur mon épaule. J'eus tout à coup un besoin irrésistible de parler à un ami de cette session d'entraînement interrompue. C'était difficile de choisir entre Kyle et Kenny dans un moment comme celui-ci. J'avais envie de parler à Kenny car il m'avait tellement bien conseillé ces derniers temps, et parce que je m'étais tellement amusé la dernière fois que j'étais allé chez lui. Mais d'un autre côté j'avais aussi envie de parler à Kyle. S'il y avait une personne qui adorait critiquer Cartman, et qui adorerait entendre comment Clyde l'avait descendu, c'était bien lui. Je décidai de les appeler tous les deux, et je commençai avec mon ami roux. Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

_ **Salut vieux**.

_ **Hey mon gars. Alors, je sors d'une session d'entraînement surprise chez Token**.

_ **Ah bon ? Alors comment ça s'est passé** ?

_ **Ben, ça avait bien commencé, j'ai gagné quelques parties. Mais ça s'est plutôt mal fini, Cartman et Clyde se sont engueulés**.

_ **Attends, quoi** ?

Kyle avait l'air aussi surpris que je l'avais imaginé.

_ **Pour de vrai. Cartman a dit que Clyde ne pouvait qu'être gay pour avoir rompu avec Wendy, puis Clyde a répondu que Cartman était sûrement amoureux de toi**.

Kyle ne dit plus rien.

_ **Répète pour voir** ?

_ **Non, sérieux mon gars ! Clyde a dit que Cartman t'accordait beaucoup trop d'attention, et qu'il était amoureux de toi. Pour de vrai, il lui balancé ça à la gueule ! C'était génial.**

J'entendis Kyle ricaner à travers le téléphone.

_ **C'est pas vrai** ?

_ **Si ! Il a vraiment dit ce que tout le monde pense et Cartman a pété un câble** !

Kyle éclata de rire, son hilarité était presque incontrôlable. Je souris moi aussi, en entendant ça.

_ **Cartman**... (il hoquetait) **amoureux de moi ! Bon sang c'est trop marrant** !

_ **Clyde est le premier à lui dire un truc pareil. C'était impayable**.

_ **Ow, mec, j'aurais aimé être là**.

_ **Ouais t'aurais dû. T'en dois une à Clyde maintenant**.

_ **Je, euh, je le remercierai la prochaine vois que je le verrai**.

_ **Ouais et préviens-le aussi**.

_ **De quoi** ?

_ **Tu connais Cartman. Il ne dit plus rien tout à coup, c'est comme si il** -

_ **Planifiait sa revanche** , termina Kyle, **oh mon dieu. Ouais, on ferrait mieux de mettre Clyde en garde. Cartman se comporte vraiment comme un gros connard des fois**.

_ **Je sais mon chou**.

_... **Mon chou** ? Répéta Kyle, surpris. L'influence que Kenny avait sur moi était plus forte que je ne le pensais. Je décidai de rapidement mettre fin à la conversation, comme si je n'avais rien dit de particulier.

_ **Écoute, faut que j'y aille. Je suis crevé après l'entraînement de foot puis de poker**.

_ **J'imagine, ouais, repose-toi...vieux**. Ajouta-t-il. Je sentis la touche d'amusement dans sa voix. Il savait très bien que j'avais pris cette habitude de Kenny.

_ **On se reparle bientôt**.

_ **Ok, salut**.

Je raccrochai, puis observais mon téléphone, dubitatif. Cette envie de parler à Kenny de ce qu'il s'était passé était irrésistible. Lui seul savait ce que je traversais avec cette histoire de poker. Mon mentor, mon guide et par dessus tout mon ami, qui m'avait tant aidé à améliorer mon jeu. Et je le connaissais bien. Je savais qu'il voulait que je lui téléphone après une soirée comme celle-là. Ce fut donc ce que je fis.

_ **Salut mon chou**. Dit-il lorsqu'il décrocha. Je souris à l'entente de ce même surnom que j'avais donné à Kyle quelques minutes avant. C'était agréable d'entendre Kenny le dire.

_ **Salut vieux**. **Euh, t'es occupé** ? Demandai-je. Je ne lui posai jamais cette question. Mais cette fois j'avais envie de m'assurer que je ne le dérangeais pas. Tout à coup l'idée de l'avoir interrompu me mit mal-à-l'aise. D'où ça sortait, ça ?

_ **Non, bien sûr que non** ! Rit-il, **j'ai toujours du temps pour toi, tu le sai** s. Me taquina-t-il.

_ **Okay, alors, euh, je suis allé à une session surprise de poker ce soir**.

_ **Ah ouais** ?

Je le vis presque se redresser d'un bond dans sa chaise de bureau, avec l'envie d'en savoir plus.

_ **Ouais, après l'entraînement de foot**.

_ **Et ? Allez mec ! Raconte ! Comment ça s'est passé** ?

_ **Ben**...

_ **Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu** !

_ **Pas au début. Ça commençait très bien. Mais à la fin, Cartman a lancé la carte Wendy et ça m'a déstabilisé, après ça j'arrivais plus à me concentrer**.

_ **Hum, ouais j'imagine. Mais est-ce que t'as pu décoder les tics des autres** ? Reprit-il, enthousiaste.

_ **Ouais, ouais, je suis presque sûr d'y être parvenu**.

_ **Vraiment ? Ouah, c'est génial** ! Sa joie de vivre sa propagea en moi.

_ **Ouais, je suis quasiment certain que quand Clyde a une mauvaise main, il tire sur le col de son t-shirt.**

_ **Un classique ! Très bien Stan** !

Son compliment me fit rougir.

_ **Donc, j'ai réussi à le battre facilement, mais Cartman est juste vraiment bon, donc il essayait tout le temps de m'énerver**.

_ **Ouais, j'avais deviné qu'il essaierait**.

_ **Et je n'arrive vraiment pas à le décoder. C'est trop frustrant. Donc à la fin, j'ai perdu contre lui... une fois de plus.**

_ **Oh, chéri ! Mais ne t'en fais pas tu vas t'améliorer. On s'entraînera encore**.

Je rougis de plus belle, à l'idée d'une nouvelle session avec lui. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça me faisait plaisir d'entendre ça !

_ **Absolument c'est ce qu'on devrait faire**.

Je l'entendis sourire en coin à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ **Et euh, je me demandais, tu as un truc de prévu pour ce soir ? Tu veux qu'on se voit** ?

_ **Oh, désolé, je, euh, je dois m'occuper d'un truc important un peu plus tard dans la soirée**.

Il avait l'air plutôt évasif et incertain, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ma question. Je décidai de ne pas trop insister.

_ **Oh, d'accord**.

Mais ma déception avait du s'entendre dans ma voix car il ajouta rapidement :

_ **J'adorerais te voir, vraiment** ! S'empressa-t-il de dire, et je savais qu'il ne mentais pas, **c'est juste que je suis vraiment occupé en fin de soirée. Mais on peut se voir dans pas longtemps.**

_ **Ouais** ! Approuvai-je, soulagé.

_ **Génial**.

J'entendis son sourire percer dans sa voix. Il était très heureux à l'idée de me voir bientôt.

_ **Mais, eh, je suis arrivé chez moi alors je vais raccrocher**.

Je voyais déjà ma maison apparaître au loin.

_ **Ok. Fais de beaux rêves mon chou**. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix séductrice. Et même s'il avait déjà flirté des tas de fois avec moi par le passé, cela me fit sourire de bonheur et rougir encore plus.

_ **Ouais, toi aussi. Salut** !

_ **Bye** !

Je raccrochai et sortis mes clefs pour ouvrir la porte. Mon père était allongé dans le canapé, il ronflait bruyamment. A la télé, il passait du sport. Je marchai à pas de loup pour rejoindre les escaliers. J'étais épuisé, je laissai tomber mes affaires par terre, la lessive pouvait attendre. Je me brossai les dents en un tour de main et me déshabillai. Je pris mon ordinateur portable, peut être allais-je regarder un film et vérifier mes e-mails. Je me mis au lit et éteignis la lumière, pour ne laisser que ma lampe de chevet allumée.

Lorsque j'ouvris ma boite mail je vis que j'en avais deux non-lus. Un envoyé par Kyle afin de me transmettre plus de notes sur l'Histoire de l'Europe et un autre de Kenny. Bien sûr, je sautais le message ennuyeux de Kyle et ouvris celui de Kenny. Il ne m'envoyait pas souvent des mails, je fus donc très curieux de savoir ce qu'il disait.

Le texte était bref :

 _Salut mon chou_

 _Désolé de t'avoir privé de mon superbe corps ce soir. Je me rattraperai bi1tôt ;)_

L'e-mail avait une pièce jointe, que j'ouvris. Ce que je vis me fit sourire. Des photos, des tas de photos. Certaines très drôles, mises au hasard, mélangées avec des citations tirées de films. Il avait aussi ajouté un paquet de photo de nos vacances de l'an dernier. Les regarder me fit un peu rire.

Cartman qui trébuche sur une branche.

Craig qui sourit en regardant des écureuils manger dans sa main.

Clyde et Kyle bourrés qui se marrent ensemble.

Token qui se cure le nez.

La dernière était surprenante. C'était une de Kenny, devant un miroir, qui soulevait son t-shirt, pour montrer son torse. Il haussait un sourcil. Il était évident qu'il l'avait prise quelques minutes avant de m'envoyer ce mail. C'était évidemment une blague. Je le devinais à la tête qu'il faisait sur la photo : il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je pris mon téléphone et lui envoyai un texto :

 _Nom de dieu Kenny_

Je gardai mon cellulaire à la main, j'attendais qu'il me réponde. Je savais qu'il comprendrait que je parlais de la photo. Pendant ce temps, mes yeux parcouraient le corps de Kenny, affiché à l'écran. Il était très mince, mais ça ne me gênait pas. Je sursautai lorsque mon téléphone vibra. C'était la réponse de Kenny.

 _Je savais que ça te plairait ;)_

Et ça m'avait plu.

.

A suivre

* * *

[1] langage du ghetto = white trash en VO, très difficile à traduire. Vous savez ce sont ces familles blanches, pauvres, peu éduquées. Généralement ce terme est associé à la promiscuité et aux mœurs légères (on voit ça dans l'épisode _The poor Kid_ , et on en parle aussi dans _Orange is the new Black_ – l'épisode sur Doguette, saison 3 – pour ceux et celles qui regardent)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Et acceptation

.

_ **Eh, je me disais qu'on pouvait se faire une bonne vieille soirée pyjama ce week-end**.

_ **Quoi** ? Demandai-je tout en augmentent le rythme pour ne pas me laisser distancer par Kyle. Il pédalait vite et il n'avait aucune difficulté à accélérer, malgré les voitures. Nous nous rendions au lycée, bien sûr c'était son idée d'y aller à vélo. Mais il faisait bon, avec un beau ciel bleu, même pour une heure aussi matinale, et je mentirais si je disais que les rayons du soleil et l'air frais du matin sur ma peau ne me plaisaient pas.

_ **Une soirée pyjama. Tous les quatre, ce sera cool**.

_ **Ça a l'air génial ! Mais tu songes aussi à inviter Cartman ? T'es sûr** ? Dis-je pour plaisanter et il fit une grimace.

_ **Ben, c'est, genre, notre pote** , répondit-il à voix basse, **en parlant de pote, Kenny** ! Cria-t-il en agitant le bras. Je levai les yeux dans la même direction et remarquai Kenny qui marchait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il nous fit signe de la main et traversa en courant, tout en évitant les voitures. Nous freinâmes nos vélos tandis qu'il nous rejoignait.

_ **Nom de dieu Ken** ! M'écriai-je, en guise de salutations. Il aurait pu se faire renverser ou quoi, mais bizarrement il s'en fichait. Il se contenta de rire et prit Kyle dans ses bras. Par dessus l'épaule de Kyle il m'adressa un clin d'œil que je lui rendis.

_ **Alors, est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmenez avec vous mes cowboys** ?

Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse, il grimpa sur le porte-bagage de mon vélo. Il me fit rire.

_ **Bien sûr Ken** !

Nous nous remîmes en route. Kenny s'était accroché à moi en posant ses mains sur ma taille, mais il avait glissé l'une d'elles sous mon t-shirt pour toucher ma hanche et, alors que Kyle répétait son projet à Kenny, j'étais trop distrait pour écouter.

_ **Je venais de proposer à Stan de se faire une soirée à la maison tous les quatre, ça te tente** ?

Je savais que Kyle était incapable de voir ce que Kenny faisait, mais ça me rendait quand même nerveux. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Kyle dirait s'il savait ce que j'avais fait avec Kenny ?

_ **Oh la la** ! Répondit Kenny en exultant de manière exagérée, sans arrêter de caresser ma peau, **participer à votre soirée en amoureux ? J'adorerais** !

Sa main remonta sur mes côtes. Je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard inquiet, mais Kenny prit un air innocent. Quoi qu'il en soit nous venions d'arriver à l'école et il descendit d'un bond. Kyle et moi garâmes nos vélos.

_ **Merci de m'avoir emmené Stan**.

Kenny me fit un câlin que j'acceptai, plutôt enthousiaste.

_ **Quand tu veux mon chou**. Répondis-je

_ **Cool**.

Il me donna une petite tape sur le cul et s'en alla. Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de m'apercevoir de quelque chose : Kyle était là. Je pivotai légèrement mais pas besoin de m'en faire, Kyle regardait en direction de l'école et il cria :

_ **Clyde** !

Et il partit en direction du brun. Je le suivis, nous avions notre première heure de cours ensemble après tout.

_ **On m'a dit que tu t'étais battu avec Cartman ce week-end, c'est énorme** ! Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du brun. Clyde sourit à Kyle, un peu nerveux. À côté de lui, Craig fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, l'air pensant.

_ **Ouais, tu sais, c'était pas grand chose, vraiment**. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, sa nervosité ne l'avait pas quitté.

_ **Comment ça rien** ? **Tu l'as enfin remis à sa place ! Ça a dû être trop génial ! J'aurais trop aimé être là** !

Kyle était vraiment content de cette confrontation, remarquai-je étonné. Craig semblait tout aussi surpris que moi, son regard montrait qu'il avait remarqué que Kyle avait laissé sa main sur l'épaule de Clyde.

_ **C'était marrant à faire ! Mais il s'était vraiment comporté comme un gros connard** , Clyde lui rendit son sourire, il se détendit enfin, **demande à Stan** !

Kyle regarda à sa droite, surpris que je sois encore là, une lueur étrange dans son regard.

_ **Ouaip, le connard qu'on connaît tous**. Répondis-je rapidement.

_ **Hey ! C'est de moi qu'vous parlez** ?! Une voix rauque s'éleva dans notre dos.

_ **Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si c'était le cas** ? Répondit sèchement Kyle. Cartman s'était approché sans bruit. La cloche de l'école sonna, mettant fin à la dispute qui allait sans aucun doute éclater.

_ **Allez, vieux**. Chuchotai-je à Kyle en l'attrapant par le coude pour l'entraîner loin du reste du groupe.

_ **Je te jure, je ne supporte plus ce gros enfoiré**. Rétorqua Kyle tandis que je le guidai vers les portes.

_ **Tu dis toujours ça, et pourtant je sais que tu vas vouloir l'inviter à notre soirée**.

_ **Pas s'il continue à faire son bâtard comme ça** !

_ **Kyle, calme-toi**.

Et il se calma. Je savais que j'étais le seul à avoir cet effet sur lui. Nous nous assîmes à nos places habituelles. Le mercredi, on commençait toujours par anglais je sortis mon livre et mes notes sur _L'Attrape-cœur_. J'aimais beaucoup les cours d'anglais et ce livre avait été sympa à relire. Au moment où la prof entra, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je regardais l'enseignante qui s'installait et ouvrit discrètement mon portable sous la table.

 _On peut aussi se retrouver tous les deux, ce soir ;)_

Je déglutis. Kenny. Je tapai ma réponse à toute vitesse :

 _Hum, je suis pas sûr. Tu penses à quoi ?_

La réponse vint un peu plus tard, je me dis, pendant un instant, qu'il devait vraiment suivre le cours. Je levai les yeux et vis que la prof débitait un discours passionné sur _L'Attrape-cœur_ , tellement qu'elle agitait son édition toute usée en l'air. Mais mon téléphone vibra encore une fois, ce qui détourna mon attention, je regardai immédiatement l'écran.

 _Oh tu sais, toi, moi, un peu de poker et on verra ou ça nous mènera_

Cette réplique diffusa un éclair brûlant dans tout mon corps. Une seule réponse me vînt en tête :

 _Ça marche, putain_

 _Cool. Chez moi à 21h_

Cette fois-ci la réponse arriva vite, comme s'il était impatient de régler l'organisation. J'avais du mal à ne pas laisser transparaître ma joie, je répondis :

 _Ok, je me languis_ [1]

 _Moi aussi_ (puis, ajouté comme après coup) _ptite bête de sexe_

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus. Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je levai les yeux et tombai sur le regard assassin de madame Harris, notre prof d'anglais.

_ **Est-ce que vous suivez, monsieur Marsh** ?

_ **Oui, Madame Harris**. Répondis-je, rouge comme une tomate. J'entendis Cartman ricaner au fond de la classe. Kyle, à côté de moi me lança un regard plein de reproches. Apparemment il m'avait vu envoyer des sms et n'approuvait pas du tout. Intello.

_ **Alors dans ce cas, vous pouvez venir au tableau écrire les différents symboles dans _L'Attrape-cœur_ et les expliquer.**

Je me sentis vraiment chanceux d'avoir fini le livre le week-end dernier, je me levai donc sans trembler. J'entendis Cartman rire de plus belle alors que je marchai vers le tableau et pris la craie que me tendait madame Harris, mais ça ne m'atteignait pas. J'allais voir Kenny ce soir. Et, un sourire aux lèvres, je commençai à écrire.

XXX

Le reste de la journée ne fut qu'une succession brumeuse de cours, entrecoupée de bains de soleil et de révision dans le jardin. Quand vingt-et-une heures approcha, je me ruai presque à l'extérieur. J'avais pris une petite douche, et tandis que je marchai en direction de chez Kenny, je disciplinais mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie d'être beau. J'avais pris mon sac à dos avec moi. À l'intérieur il y avait les notes que j'avais prises sur les tics des joueurs et les cookies au chocolat que Kenny adorait. Je frappai à la porte de sa maison et arrangeai mon t-shirt. J'entendis des bruits des pas qui s'approchaient de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et je tombai yeux dans les yeux avec Kenny. Je savais qu'il arborait un sourire aussi grand que le mien. Il me tira à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras, et cette fois je ne fis même pas semblant de ne pas humer son odeur ou de m'attarder trop longtemps. Apparemment, il fit exactement la même chose.

_ **Salut**. Chuchota-t-il contre mon épaule et je répondis d'un souffle :

_ **Salut**.

Nous nous séparâmes tout en restant proche l'un de l'autre. Je sondai son regard bleuté et y vis de la détermination. Pendant un moment je fus sûr qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je voyais très bien à quel point il en avait envie. Ses yeux brillaient, et il peinait à contenir son désir. Je déglutis, nerveux. Nom de dieu, j'avais tellement – tellement – envie de l'embrasser. Mais bien sûr :

_ **Tu veux pas fermer la porte ? Tu laisses passer le courant d'air**.

La voix de Kevin nous parvint de l'intérieur. Kenny lança par dessus son épaule :

_ **Ptet que si tu sortais de temps e temps ça t'embêterait pas tant que ça** !

Il me fit entrer.

_ **Oh, c'est encore toi**. Grogna Kevin lorsqu'il me vit.

_ **Oui**. Répondis-je, gêné par son regard dirigé vers moi, il semblait tenter de deviner pourquoi je venais si souvent chez eux.

_ **Viens**.

Kenny nous conduisit dans sa chambre, il avait apparemment lui aussi remarqué le regard de son frère et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et je suspendis mon manteaux. Je remarquai que sur son lit se trouvaient quelques livres pour les cours. Il était évident qu'il avait immédiatement laissé tomber ses révision quand j'avais sonné à la porte.

_ **Espagnol** ? Dis-je lorsque je pris un des livres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'était bizarre d'imaginer Kenny en train d'étudier.

_ **Yup. _Hola supermercado, telebancos por aquì_**.

_ **Quoi** ? Dis-je, stupéfait. Il se contenta de rire et me donna un tape dans le dos. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et poussa ses livres. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui quand quelque chose me revint en tête :

_ **Tu veux voir ma liste ? Celle que j'ai faite sur les tics des gens** ? M'exclamai-je.

_ **Oui ! Tu l'as apportée ? Fais-moi voir** !

Je la sortis de mon sac à dos et la lui donnai. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il roula sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air. Sa langue passa entre ses dents et je vis son regard balayer la feuille que j'avais remplie plus tôt.

_ **Ces remarques sont très, très bonnes, vieux** ! Dit-il en relevant à nouveau le regard vers moi. Son compliment me donna le sourire.

_ **C'est vrai** ?

_ **C'est vrai à cent pour cent** ! Répéta-t-il.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur le papier puis dit à voix haute :

_ **Les tics de Clyde, tu les as devinés très vite. C'est bien. Et Cartman est plutôt dur à décoder en général, mais c'est une bonne chose que tu saches bien partager ton temps. Je suis sûr que tu vas bientôt arriver à le cerner.**

Tout à coup, quelque chose me revint en tête quand je le vis poursuivre sa lecture, pour atteindre la partie où j'avais écrit ce qui me mettait en colère ou m'attristait. Je savais comment déstabiliser Cartman.

_ **Kyle** !

Kenny fronça les sourcils.

_ **Stan, je crois qu'on a déjà parlé de ça. Moi je suis Kenny**. Dit-il lentement.

_ **Non, non** , répondis-je en agitant la main en l'air, **je voulais dire que Kyle est le Wendy de Cartman ! En quelque sorte. Tu vois ce que je veux dire** ?

_ **Vieux** ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui dévoilait son appréciation, **c'est totalement vrai** ! (il pressa ma cuisse) Bonne initiative mec.

Il prit un stylo sur son bureau et écrivit en dessous de mes notes.

_ **Et du coup, est-ce que c'est aussi vrai pour toi** ? Dit-il tout en écrivant. Je compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Il tentait de rester nonchalant mais je sentais qu'il avait posé la question sérieusement. Toutefois j'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir et trouver une réponse claire.

_ **De quoi** ?

_ **Wendy. Est-ce qu'elle est, tu sais, ton point faible ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était célibataire**.

Il ne me regardait toujours pas, à la place il gribouillait quelque chose dans un coin de la feuille.

_ **Euh**...

Je n'avais pas encore sérieusement réfléchi à l'idée de me remettre avec Wendy. Mais en avais-je vraiment envie ? Je regardai mon blond qui dessinait machinalement une coccinelle avec un chapeau haut-de-forme sur ma feuille. Non, décidai-je. J'aimais ce que je vivais avec Kenny. Même si je ne savais pas ce qu'était ce truc que je vivais avec Kenny.

_ **Ouais, j'en ai aussi entendu parler** , répondis-je doucement, mais je m'en fiche un peu.

_Ah bon ?

Son regard rencontra le mien.

_ **Oui.** Confirmai-je, et son visage se fendit en un immense sourire.

_ **C'est génial** !

Je lui rendis son sourire. Il se reprit rapidement.

_ **Je voulais juste dire que tu avais été blessé tellement de fois. Elle est super, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais ça ne me plaît pas de te voir triste à cause d'elle. Ce qui aurait pu arriver si vous vous étiez remis ensemble. Pas que je**...

Je l'interrompis en posant une main sur son épaule. Il s'était perdu dans son discours, indiscutablement mal à l'aise. Voir Kenny devenir nerveux à mon propos me rendit tout fier tout à coup.

_ **Vieux, relaxe. J'ai compris**.

Il sourit et revint sur mes notes.

_ **Cool.**

_ **Et si on ne jouait pas au poker ce soir, si on passait juste du temps ensemble** ? Proposai-je tout à coup. J'adorais apprendre à jouer au poker avec Kenny, mais là, tout de suite, j'avais juste envie de passer du temps avec Kenny, à nous amuser sans nous prendre la tête.

_ **Ouais, ça serait génial** , (il me sourit) **en plus, tu t'es déjà beaucoup amélioré** (il fit semblant d'essuyer une larme) **mon petit est devenu un homme.**

Je ris.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire** ? Demanda-t-il, **comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas de film que tu n'as jamais vu.**

_ **Mais c'est pas grave. Tu as _Les Simpson, le Film_ , non** ?

_ **Super** !

Il se leva et prit son ordinateur portable. Il l'alluma et me rejoignit sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre. Je me tournai pour faire de même et me rapprochai de lui.

_ **Sinon j'ai aussi d'autres films que tu pourrais bien aimer**.

Il me regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ **Hors de question de regarder du porno avec toi.** Rétorquai-je, un peu en panique. Il fit la moue.

_ **Quoi, t'as pas aimé le petit avant-goût que je t'ai donné l'autre soir** ?

_ **Tu veux dire toi, torse nu** ?

Il roula sur le dos et remonta son t-shirt. Nom de dieu. Il avait l'air encore plus beau de visu que sur mon écran. Mais je ne voulais pas avouer que j'avais contemplé la photo pendant un temps qui m'avait paru des heures durant mes pauses entre les révisions.

_ **Ça t'a pas plu ? Oh, j'ai perdu confiance en moi du coup**.

Il fit encore mine de bouder mais ne baissa pas son t-shirt. Une de mes mains agit d'elle-même et, avant même de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son ventre.

_ **Y'a pas de quoi perdre confiance**. Chuchotai-je en caressant ses muscles. Je n'avais même pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner qu'il rougissait. Tandis que mes doigts continuaient de parcourir son ventre, puis son nombril, jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon, nous ne dîmes rien. Je remarquai qu'il déglutit avec difficulté et retirai tout de suite ma main afin de désamorcer la situation.

_ **Allez on le regarde ce film** ? Proposai-je. Il baissa son t-shirt et se remit sur le ventre. Nous mangeâmes les cookies que j'avais apportés en regardant le film. Je faillis m'étouffer durant le passage ''spider-cochon'' et Kenny me tapa dans le dos, tout en se moquant de mon visage violacé. À la fin, nous finîmes tout près l'un de l'autre, il caressait machinalement mon épaule tandis que j'avais allongé ma tête entre mes bras croisés. Quand vint le générique de fin, je remarquai qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Nous avions tant discuté et rit que le temps avait filé.

_ **C'est super tard, je devrais ptet rentrer.**

Je me levai et m'étirai, les bras en l'air. Kenny glissa son ordinateur portable sous le lit. Il se leva et son regard captura le mien, il avait un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

_Tu peux aussi... rester dormir ici.

Je me figeai en plein étirement. Ce sourire immense et cette lueur dans ses yeux clarifièrent très nettement ce qui pourrait – et ce qui allait sûrement – arriver si je restais. Le stress monta d'un coup. Maintenant que l'éventualité de faire quelque chose avec lui était ouvertement rendue possible et intégrée, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de me sentir excité et anxieux en même temps. Je déglutis et laissai retomber mes bras le long de mon corps.

_ **Je... je sais pas.**

Bien que je fus certain qu'il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de trucs, il avait couché avec bien plus de filles que moi. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Pas moi. Il sembla avoir capté mon malaise et se leva pour me rejoindre rapidement de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_ **Stan**. Chuchota-t-il. Sa main vint caresser ma joue. Ses doigts contre ma peau firent monter en moi un mélange terrible d'angoisse et d'excitation. Nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux bleus perçants, qui d'habitude semblaient refléter l'espièglerie et le bonheur, étaient à présent sérieux et déterminés.

Je savais que j'avais l'air nerveux, et un peu effrayé. Il s'approcha, sa poitrine se pressa contre la mienne. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux et il me tira à lui. Je le laissai faire. Comment pourrais-je lui dire non ? Ses cheveux blonds reflétaient légèrement la lumière, ils avaient l'air doux, ça faisait envie. Et son sourire juvénile et incertain qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de mon visage. Il poussa un petit soupir puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. J'aspirai tout à coup une grande bouffée d'air dès que nos bouches entrèrent en contact. Il avait apparemment prévu que je sois apeuré, donc après ce petit baiser timide, il recula. Sa main resta sur ma joue et son pouce la caressait délicatement.

_ **Écoute, t'es pas à l'aise, je comprends**. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix grave, dans un souffle si caractéristique, et en dépit de mon appréhension, sa voix rauque m'excita. Il reprit :

_ **Je sais que je suis connu pour être un peu, euh**...

Il haussa les épaules, et sourit :

_ **Un gros queutar, je suppose**.

Je ris doucement à sa réplique.

_ **Mais je ne force jamais l'autre à faire des choses qu'il n'a pas envie de faire**.

Il se rapprocha, nos torses étaient vraiment collés l'un contre l'autre. La sensation de son corps aux muscles secs contre le mien me fit déglutir. Son autre main m'empoigna par la taille et il poussa nos hanches les unes contre les autres. Ce contact intense me fit expirer tout l'air de mes poumons en un seul coup.

_ **Mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que j'ai très envie que tu restes et je penses que t'en as envie aussi.**

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, aussi doucement que la première fois.

_ **Tu es très important à mes yeux Stan**. Chuchota-t-il doucement, sa bouche toujours contre la mienne. Je déglutis encore, lorsque je sentis à travers le tissu de nos jeans, nos sexes entrer en contact. À son sourire, je sus que lui aussi l'avait senti. Nos regards se rencontrèrent encore une fois. De si près je pouvais voir son teint parfait et les tons de bleu dans ses yeux. J'y lus de la sincérité et du désir. Il ne cherchait pas à le cacher. C'était de Kenny dont on parlait. J'inspirai par la bouche et pris la parole, pour la première fois de la scène :

_ **Je... je vais rester** (son sourire s'agrandit encore et il fut plus radieux) **mais je veux pas, euh...**

Je savais que je rougissais comme une tomate.

_ **On n'est pas obligés**. Répondit-il, il prit une inspiration et m'embrassa. Cette fois, je lui rendis son baiser. C'était notre premier véritable baiser, je tentai d'accueillir toutes ses lèvres. Il était vraiment doux et tendre durant les mouvements de nos bouches. La sienne était tiède et vaguement humide.

Sa main qui était dans mes cheveux me tira à lui. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Sur un léger soupir, j'ouvris la bouche et sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche. Je gémis, sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne pour me caresser et m'attiser. Le bras qu'il avait passé autour de ma taille resserra sa prise et se mit à caresser mon dos. J'avais bougé mes mains pour emmêler mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient aussi doux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je me perdis entièrement dans ses baisers doux et lascifs. Il continuait de caresser mon dos et mes cheveux. Il rompit le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. Puis il me parla en me donnant des petits baisers sur les lèvres entre ses mots :

_ **J'adore comment tu embrasses**.

Sa voix avait toujours ce ton grave de séducteur. Je savais que j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on couche ensemble, mais mon corps bouillonnait déjà, en quête de soulagement. Je plaçai mes main sur ses épaules et remarquai que ma respiration était forte.

_ **J'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt**.

Il sourit légèrement, encore une fois. Honnêtement, je ne savais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, je fis donc la seule chose qui me semblait naturelle. Mes mains serrèrent ses épaules et je le tirai d'un coup entre mes bras.

_ **Bon sang, Kenny**. Grognai-je, ma bouche déjà sur la sienne. Je l'embrassai profondément. Cela eut l'air de lui plaire, il avait l'air impatient. Il ouvrit la bouche quand je caressai ses lèvres du bout de ma langue, ce qui me permit d'explorer sa bouche. Ses mains descendirent sur ma taille et elles passèrent sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mon dos. Son toucher expert me fit frissonner une fois en contact avec le bas de mon dos. Je glissai moi aussi mes mains vers son ventre, et, les doigts tremblants, je baissai la fermeture éclair de son sweat. Il recula pour enlever sa veste, il la laissa tomber au sol. En dessous il portait un t-shirt bleu clair, cette couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux. Et dans ses yeux, il y braillait une lueur de désir au moment où il se dirigea vers son lit en tirant sur ma manche pour que je le suive. Il s'allongea sur le drap et je grimpai au dessus de lui. Je l'embrassai. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon torse jusqu'à atteindre une bosse bien visible dans mon jean. Je rompis notre baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ **J'ai super envie de te toucher.**

Il se lécha les lèvres.

_ **Je peux**? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix grave. Moi aussi j'avais vraiment, vraiment envie qu'il le fasse. Je hochai donc la tête et le regardai défaire la boucle de ma ceinture et descendre la fermeture éclair[2] de mon jean. Je roulai pour m'allonger sur le lit et il tira mon pantalon pour me l'enlever. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque le tissu se détacha enfin de mon érection. Cela le fit sourire. Même s'il l'avait déjà fait, j'étais encore un peu nerveux.

Mais il prit son temps et s'allongea sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'avais accès à tout son corps dans cette position, je caressai donc ses épaules d'un geste hésitant sans cesser de l'embrasser, puis migrai vers le bas jusqu'à passer sous son t-shirt. Mes doigts frôlèrent ses côtes et ses tétons. Il poussa un gémissement contre ma bouche et je trouvai cela tellement érotique que je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

Je soulevai doucement son t-shirt. Il se mit à genou et, d'un seul mouvement, son haut se retrouva au sol. Il se replaça sur moi et nous reprîmes notre baiser. Ses mains empoignèrent le bas de mon t-shirt. Il n'accéléra toutefois pas. Nous nous séparâmes et je me débattis contre mon habit pour l'ôter. Il m'aida. Je rougis lorsque je m'aperçus que je ne portais que mon boxer pour me couvrir, dans le lit de Kenny, la célèbre bête de sexe. Il n'y avait invité que des filles, peut-être que ça ne lui plaisait pas de voir un mec dans cette situation.

Mais j'avais tort, je vis ses yeux parcourir mon corps et remarquai un immense sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Il leva la main et elle suivit ma clavicule, mon torse et mon abdomen.

_ **Putain Stan t'es trop canon**. Souffla-t-il. Sa main continua de descendre et il saisit mon érection à travers mon boxer. Je fermai les yeux et m'avançai le long de sa main hésitante, je respirais fort. Ma main descendit le long de son torse nu, je sentis au passage ses muscles fins et griffai les poils autour de son nombril. Je le saisis par les épaules pour le tirer vers moi. Il passa sa jambe autour de ma taille pour me retenir. Tout à coup, sa bouche se retrouva dans mon cou, il l'embrassai, mordait et suçait la peau. Je gémis et serrai sa main aussi fort que je le pus. Je savais qu'il se retenait, qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre la pression. Je pris sa main et la dirigeai vers l'intérieur de mon boxer. Mon dos s'arqua lorsqu'il me saisit d'une main ferme.

_ **Oh! Putain, Kenny, oh**! J'exultais.

_ **J'adore quand tu dis mon nom de cette façon**. Souffla-t-il, les lèvres contre mon oreille. Je gémis quand je sentis sa langue remonter le long du cartilage. J'eus un nouveau sursaut, mon dos se colla contre son torse, tandis qu'ils accélérait. J'avais envie d'augmenter la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Toucher son torse avec ma main n'était pas suffisant. Il me sembla que ma main bougeait toute seule car elle descendit pour défaire sa ceinture. La bouche de Kenny quitta mon cou et il recula pour ôter son jean. Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

_ **Je... je veux pas... de pénétration**. Je lâchai. Mes main se posèrent sur ses hanches, mes pouces sur les os de son bassin. Je déglutis et baissai son pantalon.

_ **Mais j'ai vraiment envie de te toucher**. Ajoutai-je.

_ **N'en dis pas plus**. Il fit glisser son jean et revint vers moi à quatre pattes. Nos regards se croisèrent, il plaça son genou entre mes jambes. Je les écartai pour qu'il y mette son autre genou également, il était maintenant entièrement au-dessus de moi. La lueur de confiance dans ses yeux me confirma que je ne me trompai pas. Il ne ferait rien que je n'avais pas envie de faire. Cette lueur révéla également à quel point il avait envie de moi. Je le fis s'allonger en poussant sur ses épaules, pour l'embrasser avec envie.

_ **Viens Kenny**. Dis-je dans un gémissement et j'enserrai sa taille. Il se cala contre moi pour presser son corps contre le mien.

_ **Oh, putain, ah**! Grognai-je lorsqu'il fit rouler ses hanches contre les miennes. Il attrapa ma jambe pour la relever afin d'augmenter le contact. Je laissai retomber ma tête. Il se frottait contre moi, nos sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre, ce qui provoquait un friction délicieuse. Il respirait fort, tandis que j'entendais des gémissements désespérés sortir de ma bouche.

_ **T'es magnifique quand t'es comme ça**. Dit-il d'un voix grave. Il donnait des a-coups soudains et précis. Une de ses mains se tenait à ma hanche, l'autre près de ma tête pour tenir sa position. Il se pencha pour embrasser mon cou. Avec hésitation, je me mis moi aussi à bouger.

_ **Oh, oui, Stan**. Chuchota-t-il contre ma peau, **continue comme ça**.

Sa voix était grave et enrouée. J'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de moi-même à cause de ses grognements. Je me remis à bouger. Nous avions trouvé le rythme parfait. Mes mains continuaient de parcourir son corps pour toucher ses muscles qui bougeaient sous sa peau douce. Il recula un peu pour m'embrasser profondément, je gémis à nouveau dans sa bouche. Cette délicieuse friction, et la sensation incroyable de Kenny contre moi me rendaient fou.

_ **C'est trop bon Kenny**. Grognai-je. Il me répondit par un gémissement, son souffle saccadé contre ma bouche.

_ **Mon dieu Stan, t'es trop sexy.**

_ **Putain, putain, toi aussi**.

Il se mit à accélérer, plus brusque, et je sentais que j'étais bientôt au bout. Je fermai les yeux, les paupières serrées, tandis qu'il bougeait de façon plus agressive. Mes gémissements devinrent réguliers et tout le bas de mon corps se contracta.

_ **Bon sang Stan**.

Il attrapa mes hanches pour diriger mes mouvements, il me tira contre lui pour me coordonner à ses gestes empressés.

_ **Oh, putain ! Putain**! Grogna-t-il. Je gémis et courbai le dos. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa peau et me tendis brutalement au moment où je jouis à l'intérieur de mon boxer. Kenny continua de se frotter contre moi à toute vitesse puis il poussa un grognement audible. Je le sentis également se répandre dans son boxer. Il s'immobilisa, on était tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

_ **C'était super**.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_ **Ouais**.

_ **Tu veux dormir maintenant**?

J'acquiesçai. Il se leva et baissa les yeux vers les bordel qu'on avait mis. Il fit claquer sa langue.

_ **Ouais, on a mis le bordel**. Dis-je d'un voix faible. Il descendit du lit et alla vers son armoire, pour prendre deux boxers. Je pris vite mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean et envoyai un texto à ma mère pour lui dire que je restais dormir ici.

Kenny me rejoignit sur le lit et me donna des mouchoirs qu'il avait sur son bureau. Je rougis en me nettoyant et enfilai le boxer de Kenny. Il souleva les couvertures et on se mit dessous. J'étais un peu hésitant. Avec Wendy, on se câlinait. Avec Kyle aussi. Mais je n'avais jamais dormi dans le même lit que Kenny depuis des années. Mais il éteignit la lumière et vint tout de suite contre moi. Je l'entourai de mon bras et il poussa un soupir satisfait, contre mon torse. Ses doigts caressèrent mon bras et il me dit doucement :

_ **J'ai vraiment aimé ce qu'on a fait**.

_ **Moi aussi** , répondis-je sur le même ton, en caressant son dos, **désolé qu'on est pas pu en faire plus**. Ajoutai-je. Il eut un petit rire.

_ **Vieux, comme je te l'ai dit, on fait que ce qu'on a envie. En plus** (il se redressa pour me regarder en face avec un petit sourire, comme s'il hésitait un peu) **t'embrasser c'était la chose dont j'avais le plus envie.**

Il se pencha et nous nous embrassâmes doucement, avec une pointe de tendresse.

_ **Oh ? Tu n'as pas aimé la suite** ? Dis-je doucement, un peu endormi.

_ **Oh, j'ai indubitablement aimé la suite. J'ai vraiment apprécié.**

Il m'embrassa encore. Je ne pus que sourire et le lui rendre.

_ **T'es crevé. Dors maintenant**. Chuchota-t-il. Ma main passa dans ses cheveux et je souris, en glissant vers le sommeil, en paix.

.

À suivre

* * *

[1] jamais je ne céderai à la critique du régionalisme, depuis le temps que vous me connaissez !

[2] à chaque fois que j'écris ce très long mot, je repense à cette candidate belge des reines du shopping qui disait ''fermeture éclair, le temps que tu dises le mot t'as saoulé tout le monde''. Elle avait pas tort.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Pour calmer mon esprit agité

.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentis un peu perdu. Je compris avant même d'ouvrir les yeux que je n'étais pas mon lit. Mais je n'étais pas non plus chez Kyle. Je sentais des cheveux me chatouiller la joue, mais ils n'étaient pas bouclés, il étaient lisses. Il remua et se redressa en me souriant.

_ **Salut**. Murmurai-je, comme toujours le matin.

_ **Salut**.

Il me donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

_ **T'as bien dormi** ? Demanda-t-il.

_ **Ouais** , répondis-je en passant lentement ma main dans ses cheveux, **et toi** ?

_ **Oh, très bien. Mais me réveiller à côté de toi c'est encore mieux**.

Il fit un grand sourire et appuya son pelvis contre ma hanche. Je rougis, son érection matinale se pressait contre moi. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu et il se mit à m'embrasser tendrement le long de la mâchoire et de ma gorge.

_ **Kenny**...

_ **Hum** ?

Une de ses mains glissait sur mon torse et il se mit à se frotter contre moi, lentement, parfois à demi.

_ **J'adorerais, euh, faire ça**.

J'avais du mal à formuler des phrases cohérentes avec sa main qui ne cessait de descendre.

_ **Mais j'ai pas tous mes livres de cours sur moi alors faut que je repasse chez moi avant d'aller au lycée**. Dis-je très vite.

_ **C'est trop dommage** , souffla-t-il, la bouche contre mon oreille, **j'espérais qu'on pourrait refaire ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière**.

Tout en répondant, mes mains traçaient des cercles sur son dos.

_ **On peut faire ça la prochaine fois**.

Il recula et me sourit. Tous ces baisers avaient rosi ses lèvres.

_ **Ce serait super**.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore, je sentis une décharge de bonheur dans mon ventre. Bon sang, il était tellement génial.

_ **Tu veux prendre le petit-dej'** ? Proposa-t-il, guidé par le gargouillis bien audible émis par mon estomac. Kenny rit par petits hoquets avant de se lever.

_ **Je prends ça pour oui**. Dit-il, et je me levai à mon tour.

_ **Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. Je vais nous faire des œufs brouillés**.

_ _Vraiment_ ? Dis-je en attrapant la serviette et le t-shirt propre qu'il venait de me lancer.

_ **Ah, je sais bien m'occuper de mon homme**.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et me pinça la fesse. Je ris et l'attirai contre moi pour l'embrasser.

_ **J'en ai jamais douté**. Répondis-je.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore puis j'allai à la salle de bain tandis que lui descendit à la cuisine. La douche était très étroite et un peu crasseuse. Du shampoing et du gel douche premier prix étaient posés au sol. Un rose, avec des fleurs, pour Karen ; un viril et épicé pour Kévin ; des ordinaires pas chers pour les parents et un doux, à base d'ingrédients naturels pour Kenny. Je choisis de me servir du sien. C'était plutôt agréable de sentir comme Kenny. Je me dépêchai pour ne pas user toute l'eau chaude puis m'habillai avec un jean et le t-shirt que m'avait donné Kenny. Il était voyant : violet foncé, avec écrit en grandes lettres "trop sexy pour ce t-shirt". C'était tellement typique de Kenny qui cela me fit sourire. Je descendis à la cuisine où Karen était également là.

_ **Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais là Stan** ! Dit-elle, surprise.

_ **Ouais, il a passé la nuit là**. Expliqua Kenny, qui versait du café dans des tasses.

_ **Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Pourquoi vous m'avez pas invitée** ?

_ **J'crois pas que Kenny aurait voulu que tu sois là**.

Je souris. Kenny avala son café de travers et ma répartie me fit rire comme une dément. Je me mis à manger mes œufs sans cesser de sourire.

XXX

Le lycée fut plus sympa que d'habitude. Pendant les cours je remarquai que je me laissais distraire de plus en plus souvent et je compris que je pensais à Kenny, ce qui me surprit. Je pensais à ce que nous pouvions faire : jouer aux jeux vidéos, aller au cinéma ou bien juste traîner au parc. Je faisais déjà ce genre de choses avec lui, mais c'était plutôt des activités que l'on faisait tous les quatre, ou du moins avec Kyle. Ce n'était que depuis que nous jouions au poker que j'avais commencé à passer plus de temps seul avec Kenny, sans les autres.

J'avais adoré chaque minute de ces moments ensemble.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire encore, Kyle me regardait, étonné, chaque fois qu'il me surprenait à sourire comme un débile à un mur, une chaise ou au sol, alors que je pensais à Kenny. J'étais plus heureux, je mettais de l'énergie dans chacun de mes pas, j'étais plus agréable avec mes amis. Je savais qu'ils pensaient que, soit Wendy et moi nous étions remis ensemble, soit que je voyais quelqu'un de nouveau.

Ce dont je n'étais pas vraiment sûr. Est-ce que je voyais Kenny, dans ce sens-là du terme ? Ou nous n'étions que des _sex friends_ ? Essayer de définir notre relation me donnait l'impression de la gâcher, je n'osais donc pas le faire.

Puis, il se passa quelque chose qui détruisit mon petit monde. Cela eut lieu quelques jours après ma nuit chez Kenny, alors que j'allais partir du lycée et que j'étais à mon casier en train de ranger mes livres.

Je posai certains livres dans mon casier et le fermai en m'appuyant bien sur la porte pour être sûr qu'elle soit verrouillée. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil quelque chose à l'autre bout du couloir.

Bebe et Kenny, très près l'un de l'autre. Kenny avait son bras posé contre le casier situé à côté d'elle pour s'approcher d'elle le plus possible. Il souriait, d'un sourire que je connaissais trop bien. Je me figeai, mon épaule encore contre la porte de mon casier. La main de Bébé vint caresser les côtes de Kenny et je vis son sourire s'agrandir. Je me forçai à détourner le regard de cette scène et quittai rapidement le hall, content de ne pas à avoir à passer devant eux pour atteindre la sortie.

Arrivé en haut des escalier, à la lumière du jour, je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations. Pourquoi ça me perturbait autant ? Je connaissais Kenny ! Je savais très bien comment il  
était ! Il fleurtait avec la moitié de l'école, et il avait probablement couché avec cette moitié ! Qui étais-je pour pouvoir tout à coup réclamer quelque chose ? Je secouai la tête, pour essayer de retenir les larmes que je sentais monter. J'étais ridicule, il avait dit qu'il m'aimait vraiment bien, non ?

Mais il n'avait jamais mentionné qu'on ne devait pas voir d'autres personnes.

Avais-je vraiment pensé être capable de tenir la plus grande pute au masculin de South Park en laisse ?

Je poussai un grognement de rage, énervé contre moi-même et quittai l'école, pris dans mes pensées. J'étais tellement en colère qu'il n'y avait aucun mot pour l'exprimer. Énervé contre moi-même de ne pas l'avoir vu venir et énervé contre Kenny d'être celui qu'il était. Une fois à la maison, je m'aperçus que j'étais incapable de me concentrer.

 _"Salut vieux, tu viens chez moi pour un entraînement ce soir ? ;)"_

 _"Désolé, je suis pas libre"_

J'avais menti et ça me mettait mal-à-l'aise, mais j'étais incapable d'affronter Kenny ce soir. Pas après l'avoir vu avec Bébé. C'était trop pour moi. Je reposai mon téléphone dans un soupir après l'avoir éteint. J'avais envie d'être tranquille ce soir. Je mis mes écouteurs et décidai de me récompenser en jouant à _Assassin's Cread._

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure que je jouais, quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je poussai un cri et enfonçai immédiatement le bouton pause, prêt à crier sur ma sœur qui avait osé m'interrompre. Mais lorsque je fis pivoter ma chaise, je ne vis pas ma sœur les sourcils froncés ou mon père, hors de lui. C'était Kenny. J'enlevai mes écouteurs à la hâte, mes mains tremblaient.

_ **Alors, on est pas libre, hein** ?

Je me sentis pris la main dans le sac.

_ **Ouais, voilà**. Dis-je. Il s'avança, la main sur le dossier de ma chaise. J'étais obligé de le regarder dans les yeux et je fus figé par leur intensité.

_ **Stan** , souffla-t-il, **qu'est-ce qui va pas** ?

_ **Rien, d'accord. J'avais juste pas envie de jouer au poker ce soir**. Répondis-je, je restai vague et détournai le regard. Je savais toutefois qu'il me percerait à jour. Le fait qu'il soit si près détournait mon attention, j'avais tellement envie de le regarder, de le toucher, tout de suite.

Il attrapa mon bras et me tira de ma chaise.

_ **Kenny, quoi** ?

Mais il me tira sur le lit et vint s'y asseoir avec moi.

_ **Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui va pas** ?

Il caressa mon bras pour me réconforter mais à l'instant, me toucher ne fit que renforcer mon agacement et je le repoussai.

_ **Stan**...

_ **Tu devrais y aller**.

Je me levai mais il me tira pour me rasseoir, il tira si fort que je tombai allongé. Il m'immobilisa et se pencha sur moi en vitesse.

_ **Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui n'allait pas**.

Il avait l'air inquiet et quand nos regards se croisèrent, je sus qu'il l'était vraiment.

_ **Y'a rien, d'accord** ? Tentai-je à nouveau, mais on entendait très clairement que je mentais. J'essayai de le repousser, mais quand ma main fut sur son épaule, au lieu de le pousser, je le tirai à moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, impatientes. Je devinai que cela l'avait surpris mais il m'embrassa quand même lui aussi.

Notre baiser devint vite plus intense, nos bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre et nos langues s'emmêlaient. Mes mains caressaient ses épaules, et, sur un élan de courage, je nous séparai pour lui arracher son t-shirt. Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus pour caresser son corps. il poussa un gémissement et reprit notre baiser, ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux. Je parcourais chaque centimètre de sa peau que je pouvais toucher et ça me faisait bander. À son tour, il glissa ses main sous mon t-shirt et me l'enleva d'un seul mouvement.

Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, et il lécha un point sensible, juste sous mon oreille. Je me relâchai complètement contre lui et gémit bruyamment. Ses mains revinrent se glisser dans mes cheveux, exactement comme il l'avait fait à Bebe. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et je le repoussai.

_ **Non** !

Je pris une inspiration et me levai, à la recherche de mon haut. Quand il se leva, je fis de mon mieux pour éviter son regard. Je pouvais voir son érection à travers son jean. Mais après avoir trouvé mon t-shirt et l'avoir remis, je n'avais plus d'excuse pour l'éviter. Il saisit fermement mon bras.

_ **Stan**... Commença-t-il.

_ **Non ! Non ! Laisse-moi ! Je veux être seul** !

Je me libérai de son emprise et bondis hors de ma chambre. Je me précipitai dans les escaliers et pris mon manteau au passage. Je ne vis que l'expression intriguée de ma mère avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Je l'entendis dire quelque chose tandis que je rejoignis la rue en enfilant mon manteau. Après avoir respiré plusieurs fois profondément, je me sentis un peu mieux. Mais j'étais toujours triste et désespéré. Je n'étais qu'un autres des plans-cul de Kenny. Je me sentais mal et tellement seul. J'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un. À Kyle.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et l'allumai. Je vis tout de suite que j'avais deux appels manqués de Kenny, il avait bien évidemment tenté de m'appeler avant de passer chez moi. Sans hésiter une seconde, j'appelai Kyle.

_ **Salut vieux**.

_ **Salut, mon gars. T'es occupé** ?

_ **T'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui y'a** ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

_ **Je... j'ai juste... Je peux venir** ? Réussis-je à demander.

_ **Oui, oui bien sûr. Viens tout de suite, okay** ?

_ **Okay**.

Je raccrochai et fis le reste du chemin jusqu'à sa maison. Lorsque j'arrivai, il m'attendait déjà à côté de la porte d'entrée, l'air inquiet. Il me prit dans ses bras et je laissai retomber ma tête contre son épaule. Il se contenta de me serrer plus fort et de me tapoter le dos, il me laissa pleurer quelques minutes. Mes sanglots se calmèrent doucement.

_ **Tu veux entrer** ?

_ **Oui, s'il te plaît**.

Il me tira à l'intérieur puis nous montâmes dans sa chambre.

_ **Alors** , commença-t-il (j'enlevai mon manteau et m'assis sur son lit), **qu'est-ce qui ne va pas** ?

Mais tout à coup, j'hésitai à lui dire. Est-ce que je pouvais révéler à Kyle que je voyais un de nos amis ? Alors qu'il avait toujours pensé que j'étais hétéro ? Alors que moi-même j'avais toujours pensé être hétéro ?

_ **Je... je, euh, je sors avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines**.

Je m'assis à côté de lui.

_ **Je me disais que ça devait être un truc du genre**.

_ **Quoi** ?

Je regardai Kyle, qui lui-même avait du mal à me regarder dans les yeux.

_ **Eh bien, c'était plutôt évident que tu me cachais quelque chose** (il fit un grand sourire) **et tu étais tellement, je sais pas, heureux, depuis quelques jours que je m'étais dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ou un truc du genre**.

Je souris à mon tour, malgré mes larmes. Il semblait bien que mes capacités de bluff n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que ce que j'aurais espéré. D'un autre côté, cacher quelque chose à Kyle était totalement impossible, mon meilleur ami était capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mieux que quiconque.

_ **Eh ben, t'as eu raison**.

_ **Et du coup, tu t'es engueulé avec elle** ?

Il me massait les épaules.

_ **Ouais, c'est plus ou moins ça** (je détournai le regard) **ça fait quelques semaines qu'on se voit maintenant. Mais elle a, disons, une mauvaise réputation**. Terminai-je. C'était bizarre de parler de Kenny en ces termes. Kyle fronça les sourcils mais me laissa terminer :

_ **Je le savais qu'elle était comme ça, mais j'ai cru que peut-être, elle... changerait.**

Je l'avais vraiment cru. Kenny et moi étions proches, je connaissais toutes ses histoires de meuf. Mais puisque c'était moi, un de ses plus proches amis, j'avais cru que s'il changerait pour quelqu'un, ce serait pour moi.

_ **Mais elle n'a pas changé**. Terminai-je.

_ **Elle t'a trompé** ?

_... **Non, pas exactement**.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire** ?

_ **C'est juste que je l'ai vue parler à un autre gars et j'ai paniqué, en gros**.

_ **Ils s'embrassaient** ?

_ **Non ils faisaient que discuter**.

Kyle se mordit la lèvre à l'entente de ma réponse et il prit une expression exaspérée.

_ **Quoi ? Tu penses que ma réaction était démesurée** ?

_ **Peut-être, oui**.

_ **Non ! Ils discutaient et... ils se tenaient super près l'un de l'autre, elle souriait, et il touchait ses cheveux. Et... et**...

Kyle m'attrapa par l'épaule et me força à lui faire face.

_ **Est-ce que vous avez abordé le sujet de l'exclusivité** ?

_ **Non**...

_ **Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ce que tu as vu** ?

_ **Non, je le- la fuis depuis**.

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ **Oh nom de dieu Stan ! Tu es trop débile des fois** !

_ **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi** ?

_ **Tu sais comment sont les filles : elle a probablement fait en sorte que tu la vois avec l'autre gars pour te rendre jaloux**.

Effectivement c'était la stratégie de beaucoup de filles.

_ **Peut-être qu'elle veut que vous soyez officiellement ensemble, qu'elle savait pas comment amener le sujet à cause de sa réputation et a tenté un truc de ce genre**.

C'était bien trop typiquement féminin pour quelqu'un comme Kenny.

_ **Je sais pas, c'est pas trop son genre tous ces petits manèges**.

_ **Est-ce que tu l'aimes** ?

_ **Quoi ? T'es malade ? Je suis fou d'elle ! Elle est géniale et avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage ! Et j'ai le sentiment que je peux lui faire ressentir la même chose**.

Kyle hocha la tête, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

_ **Est-ce que tu peux lui faire confiance ? En dépit de ses tendances... nympho**.

_ **Mais oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Elle est juste... très populaire, je pense, et elle en profite**.

Kyle eut un souffle de mépris :

_ **Tout comme Kenny**.

Je sentis un poids s'installer dans mon ventre.

_ **Ouais, comme Kenny**. Admis-je à voix basse.

_ **Tu as ta réponse alors. T'as l'air accro à cette fille, tu devrais lui en parler. Peut-être que ce que tu as vu, n'était pas ce que tu croyais. Ce serait dommage de la perdre pour un truc aussi nul**

_ **Ouais, t'as peut-être raison**.

Kyle avait le don de résoudre tous mes problèmes en quelques mots.

_ **Mais j'ai vraiment envie de te dire, en tant que meilleur ami, que si jamais je découvre que cette fille te trompe**...

Il serra les poings.

_ **Calme-toi vieux** (je lui souris et pris ses poings pour l'obliger à se détendre) **merci de m'avoir écouté.**

_ **Et finalement, tu vas me dire qui c'est cette fille** ?

Son sourire ne retombait pas. J'eus un coup de stress.

_ **Peut-être plus tard, pas aujourd'hui, okay Kyle** ?

_ **Okay, y'a pas de soucis. Tu sais que je suis super curieux maintenant**.

_ **Ouais, pardon. Mais je te le dirai plus tard, je te promets.**

_ **Donc, tu te sens mieux maintenant** ?

_ **Ouais**.

_ **Tu veux dormir ici** ?

_ **Oui s'il te plaît**.

Nous nous préparâmes à aller au lit, j'envoyai un texto à ma mère pour lui dire que j'allais bien et que je passait la nuit chez Kyle. Je fus un peu déçu de voir que je n'avais rien reçu de Kenny, mais je me souvins que je lui avais dit vouloir être seul. Il respectait mon choix. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que j'affronte les conséquences de mes actes. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Kenny de ne pas sortir avec d'autres personnes. Cette idée me rendit tout content. Qui aurait cru que parmi toutes les personnes sur terre, Kenny me ferait ressentir ça. Mais il y avait également une chance que Kenny refuse, je repoussai toutefois cette pensée pour l'instant. Ma conversation avec Kyle m'avait permis de me rendre compte que j'avais envie d'avoir Kenny rien que pour moi. Je décidai de lui envoyer un sms alors que Kyle faisait toilette.

" _Salut vieux, désolé d'avoir tapé une crise, j'avais des soucis qui me trottaient dans la tête. On peut se parler demain ?"_

J'avais essayé d'éviter le fameux ''il faut qu'on parle'', je n'avais pas envie d'avoir l'air d'une meuf. Il répondit dans la seconde.

" _C'est pas grave. On se voit demain chez Kyle de toutes façons ?_ "

Ah oui, c'est vrai, la soirée chez Kyle. Je savais que Kenny travaillait toute la journée et moi je devais aller à l'entraînement, on n'aurait probablement pas le temps de se voir.

" _Oui. Mais c'est dommage que les deux autres soient là ;)_ "

L'idée de voir Kenny seul à seul m'enchantait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de flirter.

" _Peut-être que Kyle peut détourner l'attention de Cartman. Ou qu'on peut s'organiser une autre soirée avec juste nous deux._ "

" _Ca m'a l'air cool. On choisira une date demain._ "

" _On fait ça. Je me languis ;)_ "

Retrouver le fleurt habituel de Kenny me fit sourire et je rangeai mon téléphone dès que Kyle revint dans la chambre.

_ **Oh ? C'est quoi ce sourire** ? (il sourit aussi) **Tu textes cette mystérieuse fille** ?

_ **Peut-être**.

C'était très difficile de m'arrêter de sourire. Nous nous mîmes au lit et il éteignit la lumière.

_ **J'ai trop envie de savoir qui c'est**.

Kyle souriait, il se tourna vers moi.

_ **Bon sang Kyle, un homme ne peut-il pas avoir des secrets** ?

Habituellement il aurait simplement rit et aurait continué de m'embêter, mais tout à coup il fut étrangement silencieux.

_ **Oui, je suppose**...

Je me relevai sur un coude pour le regarder.

_ **Kyle**...

Nos regards se croisèrent enfin. S'il lisait facilement en moi, l'inverse était également vrai. Il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Et à présent j'avais vraiment envie de savoir.

_ **Quoi** ?

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Allez dis-moi ! Ne me force pas à en venir aux chatouilles** ! Ajoutai-je en guise de menace. Le fait qu'il soit chatouilleux était toujours très pratique dans ces situations.

_ **Non ! Non ! Okay** !

Il recula, les mains en avant pour se protéger.

_ **C'est juste que**... (il soupira) **est-ce que je peux attendre pour t'en parler ? Je suis pas trop sûr de ta réaction**.

Il avait l'air vraiment mal-à-l'aise et nerveux.

_ **Quoi ? Kyle ! Vieux, tu peux tout me dire ! Tu le sais** !

_ **Je sais, je sais**.

Il détourna le regard. Je détestais quand Kyle était aussi frileux.

_ **C'est... c'est comme toi avec ta fille mystérieuse, tu vois** ?

_ **Est-ce que ça un rapport avec le fait que tu m'aies menti pour Yom Kippur** ?

Il devint rouge comme une tomate.

_ **Tu le savais** ?

_ **J'ai deviné un peu après, ouais**.

_ **Oui... ça a un rapport**.

_ **Juste pour être sûr** , dis-je, **tu n'as pas une maladie en phase terminale ou t'as pas mis une meuf enceinte, ou un truc grave comme ça** ?

Cela le fit rire.

_ **Non, non, rien de tout ça**.

_ **Tant mieux**.

Je me rallongeai et fermai les yeux.

_ **Parce que ça me plairait vraiment pas de devoir convaincre Cartman de te donner son deuxième rein. Ça le tuerait, mais je pense qu'on peut passer au-dessus de ça**.

Puis je lâchai :

_ **En parlant de Cartman, c'est pas lui la raison de ton mensonge** ?

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire** ?

_ **Ben, tu me caches un truc et vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous engueuler. Je me suis dit que, vous aviez peut-être trouvé un moyen d'apaiser ces... tensions**.

_ **Quoi, quoi... quoi** ?

Il recula, l'air vexé.

_ **C'est juste que** -

_ **NON** !

Kyle semblait furieux. Pendant un moment, je ne sus dire s'il était en colère parce que j'avais deviné ou si son secret n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

_ **Même si je... Cartman** ?!

Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler des phrases complètes tant il était énervé.

_ **Pardon ! Mais il s'est tellement énervé quand Clyde a dit qu'il craquait sur toi, j'ai cru que tous les deux, en secret, vous**...

_ **N'essaie même pas de le dire** !

Une fois de plus ilme donna l'impression qu'il avait envie de me jeter au pied du lit.

_ **Pourquoi tu dis toujours ce genre de trucs quand on est couchés dans le même lit** ?!

_ **Oh ! la la ! Je suis désolé, okay** ?

Ça commençait à m'énerver moi aussi. Il était clair que quelque chose se tramait et il refusait de m'en parler. Peut-être que c'était important, peut-être pas. Mais le fait qu'il ne voulait rien me dire m'agaçait, et m'effrayait aussi.

_ **Je m'inquiète Kyle ! Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire** ?

_ **T'es pas le mieux placé pour parler ! Pourquoi toi, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais quasiment avec quelqu'un** ?

Cela me fit taire.

_ **Je... je suis pas prêt à en parler**. Marmonnai-je.

_ **Ouais, ben peut-être que moi non plus**.

La tension se dissipa et Kyle se calma, comme si sa colère s'était lentement évaporée après ma réponse.

_ **Je te le dirai, d'accord ? Juste, plus tard**.

J'acceptai et hochai la tête.

_ **Quand on sera tous les deux prêts**.

Il acquiesça.

_ **Sans déconner, Cartman**. Dit-il avec mépris. Il se rapprocha, sa tête se posa sur mon épaule. Nous étions tous les deux fatigués, il commençait à glisser vers le sommeil. Je marmonnai, la voix endormie :

_ **Mais s'il te faut vraiment un autre rein, on peut lui annoncer demain. Je suis sûr qu'à nous trois, on aurait assez de force pour le maintenir au sol**.

Une image de nous quatre en train de nous débattre me vint, et, tandis que je m'endormais, elle fut remplacée par une autre de juste Kenny et moi, en train de nous chamailler. Je m'endormis en souriant.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je voulais m'excuser du retard. J'aimerais vous dire que j'ai été super occupée ces derniers mois mais ce ne serait pas la stricte vérité. Je suis occupée bien sûr, je suis toujours en master et j'ai dû également chercher un stage, mais c'est surtout la fatigue et la lassitude qui m'ont éloignée de cette fiction. Parfois je me dis que je devrais arrêter, mais je suis tout bonnement incapable de lâcher ça. Je n'écris plus du tout car mon cerveau n'a plus la force ou la patience mais je ne peux pas lâcher la traduction car je me suis rendue compte que c'était peut-être la seule chose que je faisais par pure générosité. Offrir l'accès à ses textes à des personnes non anglophones me remplit de joie. Ça, et un amour incommensurable pour l'anglais me poussent à continuer, ainsi que le fait que c'est mon dernier retranchement : personne ne sait (à l'exception d'un très petit nombre de personnes) que je traduis des fanfictions. C'est mon activité rien qu'à moi, je la partage avec vous et ça me fait vraiment ressentir quelque chose.

Et comme je le dis souvent à ma mère : vous en faîtes pas, un jour je serai au chômage et vous allez me voir tout le temps !

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois  
~ BillySage


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Comme au bon vieux temps

.

Je fus le premier à arriver chez Kyle, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, nous passâmes le temps en jouant aux jeux vidéo. J'essuyai une défaite spectaculaire à Mario Kart, mais c'était uniquement parce que j'allais bientôt revoir Kenny et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur rien. Je m'étais surpris à tendre l'oreille, attentif à la sonnerie de l'entrée. L'idée de revoir Kenny me rendait à la fois nerveux et impatient, une combinaison qui était agaçante et troublante. Lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, nous pouvions déjà entendre les bruits d'un conflit par la fenêtre. J'essayai de stabiliser mes mains tremblantes, nous posâmes les manettes et Kyle descendit ouvrir. On pouvait entendre la voix de Cartman :

_ **Et si tu voulais bien me donner les cupcakes que tu as apportés alors je** -

_ **Pas question, c'est ma sœur qui les a faits ! Y'a de grandes chances pour que je** -

Kyle ouvrit la porte, ce qui les fit taire instantanément. Cartman entra à pas lourds, visiblement en colère, mais Kenny se contenta de faire un grand sourire et tira Kyle contre lui pour un câlin. Il me fit un clin d'œil par dessus son épaule. J'en rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et le lui rendis, discrètement. Le remue-ménage derrière moi m'indiquait que Cartman montait l'escalier tel un dinosaure. Kyle le remarqua aussi et se défit de l'étreinte de Kenny pour se lancer à la suite de Cartman. Ça me convenait très bien, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Kenny, et il en était de même pour lui. Ça aurait été difficile d'expliquer nos regards empressés.

_ **N'entre pas dans ma chambre, gros lard** ! Entendis-je Kyle crier. Kenny s'approcha.

_ **Je vais où je veux sale juif** ! Rétorqua Cartman. J'étais seul avec Kenny, qui souriait comme un dément et qui ne cessait de se rapprocher. Je le vis hésiter, je savais qu'il avait notre dernière entrevue en tête. Je lui souris à mon tour pour le rassurer et tendis la main pour attraper son épaule et nous nous embrassâmes rapidement.

_ **Salut**. Dis-je dans un murmure, il fallait garder ces baisers brefs, Kyle et Cartman étaient déjà en haut et ne tarderaient pas à se demander ce que nous faisions, si nous nous mettions en nous bécoter en bas. C'était difficile de résister, Kenny était plus séduisant que jamais. Son sourire avenant et ses yeux bleus vifs me procuraient un sentiment de bonheur.

_ **Salut** , répondit-il, **tout va bien** ?

Il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

_ **Ouais**.

J'avais décidé de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Je lui en parlerais plus tard, pour l'instant, j'avais juste envie de passer du temps avec mes amis.

_ **Super**.

Il me donna un rapide baiser.

_ **Allez, on monte**.

_ **C'était quoi cette histoire de cupcake** ? Demandai-je par dessus mon épaule, une fois dans l'escalier. Son regard remonta d'un coup vers le mien. Je compris qu'il regardait mes fesses.

_ **Ma sœur a préparé des cupcakes pour moi** (il souleva son sac pour me les désigner) **et bien sûr Cartman veut tout bouffer.**

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre, où Kyle et Cartman se disputaient déjà, comme toujours, mais Cartman cessa de se plaindre de Kyle dès qu'il nous vit.

_ **Enfin t'es là ghetto-boy** ! **File-moi les cupcakes** !

Kyle fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

_ **Comme si t'en avais besoin avec ton gros cul** !

_ **T'es juste jaloux parce qu'avec ton diabète, t'as pas le droit d'en manger** !

_ **C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, le diabète, espèce de gros débile** ! Rétorqua Kyle.

_ **Allez, les mecs, calmez-vous** !

Kenny leva sa main gauche pour prendre son sac.

_ **J'en ai assez pour tout le monde**.

Il nous passa quelques gâteaux, nos mains se touchèrent quand il me donna le mien. Il me fit un autre clin d'œil et s'installa face à la télévision, voir le menu de _Mario Kart_ affiché à l'écran sembla lui faire plaisir.

_ **Ok ! Allez, on joue** !

Nous nous amusâmes bien. Nous nous défiâmes à plusieurs jeux. Je perdis souvent, mais c'était surtout parce que Kenny était à côté de moi et n'arrêtait pas de provoquer un contact physique. Lui, par contre, il gagnait presque à tous les coups, il n'avait apparemment aucun problème pour diviser son attention entre me peloter et jouer. Les cupcakes furent vite avalés, surtout par Cartman, mais je pus en manger quelques-uns. Lorsque Cartman perdit pour la troisième fois d'affilée face à Kenny et qu'il faillit jeter sa manette par la fenêtre, nous décidâmes d'arrêter les jeux vidéo et de regarder un film à la place.

_ **Au fait, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de demander** , commença Kyle alors que nous nous mettions en pyjama, tandis que Kenny et Cartman déroulaient leur sac de couchage, **ça se passe bien le poker** ?

_ **Bien** , répondit Cartman, **même si ton mec est mauvais perdant**.

Il me pointa du doigt. Je bafouillai en guise de réponse :

_ **Ben, quand tu me balances certains trucs en pleine figure, c'est sûr** !

_ **C'est ça le poker, vieux** ! **Faudra t'y faire** ! **Tu pourras pas t'enfuir en pleurant quand tu perdras contre un gars de West Park** !

_ **T'as pleuré** ? Kyle me jeta un regard de pitié.

_ **Non** !

_ **Oh, s'teu plaît Stan** ! **Tu es parti juste après ma victoire** !

_ **Tu jubilais comme un connard, je déteste ça ! C'est pour ça que je suis parti** ! Grognai-je. Kenny me rejoignit, il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et son boxer. Il y a quelques mois, lors d'une précédente soirée, il s'était couché à côté de Cartman juste en sous-vêtements, depuis il était forcé de porter au moins un t-shirt quand on dormait dans la même chambre. Il lança son bras autour de mes épaules et déclara :

_ **Cartman, tu sais que t'es odieux quand tu gagnes**.

_ **Je suis une adorable princesse, comparé aux autres**.

_ **Tu viens de dire que t'étais une princesse** ?

Kyle écarquilla les yeux et Cartman rougit, en détournant le regard. Puis il haussa les épaules et mit le DVD dans le lecteur de Kyle.

_ **Peut-être**. Finit-il par répondre en prenant la télécommande. Kenny pressa mon épaule et s'éloigna pour s'installer sur le lit. Il y sauta, les bras écartés, il semblait nous y inviter.

_ **Ramenez-vous les pétasses** ! Il nous sourit. Il savait très bien qu'il était en train de m'offrir l'opportunité de me coller à lui sans éveiller les soupçons des autres. Kyle leva les yeux au ciel sans chercher à le cacher mais alla quand même sur le lit. Je m'installai à la droite de Kenny, Kyle à gauche et Kenny referma ses bras sur nos deux corps.

_ **Ah, au lit avec deux beaux mecs... Que demander de plus** ?

Il sembla réfléchir. Sa main caressa mon flanc. Kyle marmonna :

_ **J'aime pas trop le contact physique.**

_ **Ça te gène pas avec Stan** , déclara Cartman (son regard s'était détourné de l'écran pour nous observer) **nom de dieu, trop de vibrations gays** !

Mais lui aussi nous rejoignit, en écrasant Kyle entre Kenny et lui.

_ **J'arrive plus à respirer** ! Rétorqua Kyle. C'est à ce moment-là que je reconnus la chanson diffusée par la télévision. Nom de dieu pas encore...

_ ** _Titanic_ ! Sérieux** ? Grognai-je.

_ **Oh, Stan. Je croyais que t'étais un romantique**. Dit Kenny.

_ **Ben, oui, mais on regarde ce film chaque fois qu'on est tous les quatre** !

_ **Bande de chouineurs**. Déclara Cartman, puis il appuya sur le bouton _play._ Nous n'avions jamais compris pourquoi il aimait tant ce genre de films. Ce que nous savions, en revanche, c'était que, lorsqu'il les regardait, il devenait étrangement silencieux, et j'étais même certain de l'avoir vu pleurer une fois devant _P. S. : I love you._ Kyle sortit des chips du tiroir de sa table de nuit, probablement cachées ici en prévision de cette soirée et nous nous mîmes à grignoter devant le film comme les ados affamés que nous étions. La main de Kenny continuait de caresser mon flanc et je me laissais aller contre lui, rassuré. Mais, bien sûr, la fameuse réplique du ''maître du monde'' arriva et Kyle se mit à râler :

_ **Putain ce film est trop nul**.

_ **Trop pas ! Faut connaître les classiques Kyle** ! Répliqua Cartman dans un grognement.

_ **Oui, ce passage est génial ! Cartman a raison d'aimer ce film**. Répondit Kenny, avant de se mettre debout sur le lit. Nous le suivîmes des yeux, sans comprendre. Il tendit la main à Cartman et lui dit :

_ **Ma demoiselle, voudriez-vous**...

_ **Oh doux Jésus, Kenny** ! S'écria Kyle, mais ce dernier n'attendit pas la réponse de Cartman, il le saisit par le poignet et le releva. Kenny me faisait tellement rire.

_ **KENNY, NON** !

Son immense sourire audacieux me contamina et je me levai à mon tour, afin de l'aider à déplacer Cartman dans la bonne position.

_ **Quoi- NON LES MECS ! ARRÊTEZ** !

Mettre Cartman dans l'embarras, c'était quelque chose que nous adorions tous les trois, surtout Kyle, qui se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres pour essayer d'attraper le bras de Cartman qui repoussait Kenny. Kyle et moi réussîmes à immobiliser ses bras et les placer dans la même position que Rose. Pendant ce temps, Cartman nous hurlait dessus et nous tanguions tout de même dangereusement.

_ **Je vous déteste les mecs** ! Cria Cartman. Kenny alla se placer derrière lui.

_ **Est-ce que tu me fais confiance** [1] ? Dit-il, en citant le film, il devait crier pour faire entendre sa voix, au dessus des hurlements furieux de Cartman et de encouragements lancés par Kyle.

_ **Tu vas me gâcher ce classique** ! **Je vous déteste putains de connards, têtes de cul** !

Je remarquai que Kyle commençait à perdre l'équilibre, à cause des poussées de Cartman pour dégager ses membres.

_ **Atten-**

Je commençai à crier, mais il était trop tard. Nous tombâmes tous les quatre en même temps sur le lit.

_ **Vous avez gâché le film**.

La voix étouffée de Cartman nous parvint de quelque part aux environ de la taille de Kyle, il était pressé contre son t-shirt.

_ **La ferme, ce film est bidon de toutes façons**. Répondit Kyle. Ses cheveux étaient en bordel et son bras coincé sous Kenny. Je me rapprochai d'eux. Avoir mon torse pressé contre le flanc de Kenny sembla beaucoup lui plaire. Malheureusement, cela impliquait que j'étais aussi collé contre Cartman.

_ **Okay, ça suffit, c'est beaucoup trop gay pour moi. Dégagez, POUSSEZ-VOUS** ! Cria-t-il en nous repoussant.

_ **Il est peut-être temps de se coucher**. Souffla Kyle. Kenny descendit aussi du lit, en laissant ses doigts glisser sur mes fesses au passage. Nous éteignîmes la télévision et nous couchâmes. Je me mis au lit et Kyle me rejoignit. J'éteignis les lumières et nous nous mîmes sous les couvertures.

_ **Eh ben je suis crevé**. Dit Cartman, depuis le sol.

_ **T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui** ? Demanda Kenny.

_ **J'ai un boulot à mi-temps tu sais** , frima-t-il, **et puis j'ai sauté une meuf que j'ai rencontrée hier**.

_ **Ouais c'est ça**. Rétorqua Kyle, moqueur.

_ **C'est la vérité** ! Répliqua Cartman, **je ne suis pas une petite pédale comme vous, là ! Vous dormez encore dans le même lit, alors que vous avez 17 ans, merde** !

_ **Oh, encore cette histoire** , répondis-je, **on n'est pas ensemble !**

J'entendis Kenny faire un sourire en coin depuis son sac de couchage.

_ **Rien à foutre, vous êtes des pédés et c'est tout. Je dors maintenant**.

Il se retourna.

_ **Pour sûr qu'on est pas ensemble** ! Répéta Kyle, **surtout que tu sors avec cette nouvelle fille.**

Il avait chuchoté la dernière partie de sa phrase pour que moi seul l'entende. Je me tournai vers lui et répondis sur le même ton :

_ **Tu voudrais la rencontrer ? Je serais ptet prêt après lui avoir parlé. Si tout se passe bien, bien sûr.**

C'était une décision importante, mais je savais très bien que sans le soutien de Kyle, je ne pouvais plus continuer à avancer avec Kenny. Bien sûr, Kyle n'avait pas conscience de l'importance de la situation et il ne détecta vraisemblablement pas mon malaise. Il me fit un grand sourire et passa sa main dans mon cou.

_ **Eh bien ça me plairait de rencontrer cette fille qui te fait des suçons pareils**. Me répondit-il toujours à voix basse. J'écarquillai les yeux, choqué, et je me dis que ma petite entrevue avec Kenny avait dû être plus intense que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ma surprise me fit légèrement hausser la voix, comparé à Kyle :

_ **Oh merde ! Je savais même pas que-**

_ **Vous pouvez vous taire ? J'essaie de dormir.** M'interrompit Cartman sans bouger de sa place. Kyle l'ignora et ne prit pas la peine de baisser la voix.

_ **Okay, mais d'abord je veux que Stan parle de sa nouvelle meuf qui lui fait des énormes suçons**. Répéta-t-il plus fort.

_ **Des suçons ? Une meuf ? Quelle meuf** ?

Je vis Kenny se lever d'un bond, il faisait sombre mais je savais qu'il regardait dans notre direction.

_ **Kyle**... Grognai-je, en guise d'avertissement.

_ **Quoi ? Je peux même pas avoir quelques détails sur cette mystérieuse fille que mon meilleur pote voit** ?

_ **Tu peux lui demander demain matin** , aboya Cartman et il se retourna, **je dors maintenant.**

Naturellement, nous l'ignorâmes tous les trois.

_ **Non ! Non ! Je veux savoir** ! Chantonna Kenny.

_ **Oh bon sang** ! Dis-je en tirant les couvertures par dessus ma tête pour échapper à cette conversation.

_ **Tu crois vraiment que faire ça va servir à quelque chose** ?

La voix étouffée de Kyle me parvint depuis la surface.

_ **Oui** !

Je sentis un poids s'installer sur mes jambes. Kenny devait être monté sur le lit. Puis on m'arracha la couverture. Je tentai de les rattraper mais ils avaient dû le prévoir car Kenny saisit mes deux poignets et les plaqua sur le matelas.

_ **Non** !

_ **Oh que si** !

Il sourit et se pencha. Son odeur et la sensation de son corps, bien connues maintenant, me détendirent malgré mon angoisse d'être retenu ainsi.

_ **Allez Stan, dis-nous tout sur cette fille** ! Kenny se pressa contre moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Évidemment, quand je parlais de cette fille, je pensais à lui.

_ **Ouais** ! Confirma Kyle, en s'approchant également. Deux visages au sourire diabolique se trouvaient dans mon champ de vision, illuminés par la lumière du lampadaire dehors.

_ **T'avais promis de m'en parler plus tard ! Plus tard, c'est maintenant. Alors** , (il se rapprocha) **elle est canon ? Cheveux noirs ? Blonds** ? (il tira sur une de ses mèches) **Roux** ?

_ **Elle, hum, elle est très belle**.

Le sourire de Kenny s'agrandit.

_ **Elle est blonde**.

_ **Blonde, hein** ?

Kyle eut l'air surpris. Il me secoua par l'épaule.

_ **Et ? Allez mon gars ! Dis-nous en plus** !

Je rougis, le yeux rivés sur Kyle, tandis que je parlais, incapable de regarder Kenny en face.

_ **Elle est super marrante, et elle fait tout le temps des blagues, et ça me plaît trop**.

_ **Elle est sexy** ?

Kenny se déplaça afin de croiser mon regard, il me fit un rapide clin d'œil que Kyle ne put voir.

_ **Ou- oui.**

Je devenais aussi rouge qu'une tomate et le frottement contre mes jambes commençait à m'exciter.

_ **Mais vous n'avez pas encore réglé ce problème, non** ? **Donc tu ne sais pas encore si vous êtes exclusifs ou pas ?**

C'était une question de Kyle. Je déglutis à la vue du sourire de Kenny. Il devait avoir remarqué la réaction de mon corps.

_ **Non, non je lui ai juste envoyé un texto et j'ai pas osé lui demander de façon directe.**

_ **Mais pourquoi ?**

Kyle avait sincèrement l'air surpris.

_ **Tu as envie d'être exclusif** ? Demanda-t-il, **parce que je crois que oui, j'ai comme l'impression que t'es dingue d'elle !**

_ **Ouais, je le suis et je- je pense que j'ai envie d'être exclusif.**

Croiser le regard de Kenny me terrifiait, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. J'y vis une sorte d'épiphanie : il avait compris ce qui me perturbait.

_ **Ouais** ! Dit-il, **pourquoi elle voudrait voir d'autres mecs alors qu'elle t'a, toi ?**

_ **Je sais pas** (je soutins le regard de Kenny) **dis-le moi, toi.**

_ **Je parie que si elle est capable de voir quelle magnifique personne tu es, elle ne voudra plus être avec personne d'autre. Et si c'est pas le cas, c'est qu'une conne**. Il me fit un sourire.

_ **C'est vrai Stan** , ajouta Kyle d'une voix inquiète **, si elle ne le voit pas, elle en vaut vraiment pas la peine.**

_ **Mais bordel** ! Cria Cartman, **vous pouvez pas au moins retenir votre trucs de gays jusqu'au matin ? J'essaie de dormir** !

_ **Eh bien, peut-être qu'on essaie d'être présent pour notre pote Stan** ! Rétorqua Kyle en direction de Cartman. Je ne pouvais distinguer sa silhouette dans le noir, mais je savais qu'il était assis, prêt à se lancer dans une longue tirade et que Kyle serrait les poings, en colère. Kenny leur jeta un coup d'œil et se tendit vers moi pour m'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Il sourit et se redressa pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, de sa voix douce, presque couverte par celles des deux autres :

_ **T'as pas à t'en faire**.

_ **C'est vrai** ?

_ **Oui**.

Il m'enjamba et posa la main sur l'épaule de Kyle pour le tirer en arrière, ce qui l'interrompit en plein discours.

_... **jamais à t'inquiéter de sortir avec une fi** -

_ **Allez Kyle ça suffit, on va se coucher**.

Kyle râla mais Cartman se tut également, ce qui indiquait que la dispute était terminée. Kyle se remit sous les couvertures et Kenny retourna s'allonger dans son sac de couchage. J'entendis Cartman souffler ''tapettes'' à voix basse puis se retourner. Kyle se tourna vers moi et se rapprocha. Il me sourit et je l'entourai de mon bras pour le rapprocher encore. On se câlinait toujours, c'était agréable. Nos genoux se touchaient, j'étais content de ne plus être excité. Il ne l'aurait pas senti, mais ça aurait été embarrassant de faire un câlin à Kyle tout en ayant la gaule.

_ **Au fait**. Chuchota-t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

_ **Quoi** ?

_ **Tu l'aimes vraiment cette fille, pas vrai** ?

Je n'avais plus peur que les autres nous entendent : Cartman ronflait déjà.

_ **Ouais, vraiment**.

Je lui souris et il me le rendit.

_ **Je pourrai vraiment la rencontrer** ?

_ **Pas encore, peut-être plus tard**.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Quelle serait la réaction de Kyle en fait ? Différents _scenarii_ défilèrent dans ma tête. Ils me terrifiaient tous, mais je me dis aussi que je devais avoir tort : Kyle nous appréciait tous les deux, Kenny et moi, il devrait être content, non ?

_ **Ah** , il me frotta gentiment l'épaule, **tu as peur que je ne l'aime pas ? Je suis pas la reine-mère tu sais.**

_ **Si, tu l'es Kyle**.

Je lui souris. Il me pinça à la taille et je sursautai. J'atterris sur le dos et l'entraînai avec moi. Il se retrouva en travers de mon torse, mon bras toujours autour de son épaule, le sien autour de ma taille.

_ **Alors dis-le moi quand tu seras prêt. Je veux connaître cette fille qui te rend si heureux**.

J'eus un sourire joyeux, Kenny me rendait heureux, et le jour où Kyle l'apprendrait, je serais préparé.

OoO

Je me réveillai plutôt content. Je ne sais comment, nous avions changé de position durant la nuit, mais cela arrivait souvent. J'étais allongé sur Kyle, le bras étendu sur sa taille fine. Le soulèvement lent de son torse était rassurant, comme toujours. Il avait un bras autour de mon épaule et j'entendais son léger ronflement. Si j'étais si bien, pourquoi m'étais-je réveillé ? J'ouvris les yeux et compris tout de suite : Cartman et Kenny, le sourire aux lèvres, nous prenaient en photo avec leur téléphone. Ils étaient encore en pyjama. Je me redressai sur les coudes et tentai de chopper le smartphone de Cartman.

_ **Donne-moi ça** ! Dis-je, la voix craquelée par le sommeil. Cartman rit, il tenait l'appareil hors de ma portée.

_ **Pas question** ! **Ça va aller direct dans mon _scrapbook_ plein de photos qui prouvent que le juif est homo, y'a plus de cent pages** !

La voix de son pire ennemi finit par tirer Kyle de son sommeil.

_ **Quoi ? ... CARTMAN** !

Il sortit immédiatement de son état somnolent et se jeta sur Cartman pour le plaquer sur le lit. Je réussis à m'extirper juste à temps et rejoignis Kenny de l'autre côté du lit.

_ **Ils ne se rendent même pas compte que ce genre de trucs est encore plus gay, pas vrai** ? Me murmura Kenny à l'oreille. Nous regardâmes Kyle immobiliser Cartman et s'échiner à lui prendre le téléphone des mains. Cartman criait des insultes et esquivait les tentatives de Kyle. Je me tournai vers Kenny et me sentis triste qu'il ne fut pas la première chose que j'avais vue ce matin en me réveillant.

_ **Non, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. On devrait prendre** -

Mais il me fit taire en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche, la sensation de sa peau se dirigea tout de suite vers mon sexe. Je tentai tout de même de garder mon attention sur lui, mon regard croisa le sien qui scintillait de malice.

_ **Je suis déjà deux pas devant toi** !

Il prit une photo en un éclair, que je pus apercevoir très vite : Kyle et Cartman avaient l'air d'avoir été interrompus durant un moment très privé. La main de Cartman était sur la taille de Kyle, lui-même se laissait aller contre Cartman, le bout de leur nez presque en contact. Le bruit du flash les fit s'arrêter net et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

_ **Oh, oh**.

Je me positionnai en bouclier pour protéger Kenny de Cartman, qui me poussa sur le lit. Je lui saisis les poignets pour l'empêcher de me dégager, tandis que Kenny courrait dans la pièce, pourchassé par Kyle.

_ **Lâche-moi Stan**. Grogna Cartman, il était le plus lourd d'entre nous, et aussi le plus fort, il n'eut donc aucun mal à se libérer de mon emprise et à accompagner Kyle dans sa poursuite. Ensemble, ils taclèrent Kenny contre le matelas. Je tentai de pousser Kyle mais je dus moi aussi bien l'admettre : le téléphone avait disparu.

_ **OÙ EST TON PUTAIN DE TÉLÉPHONE, LE CLODO** ?! Hurla Cartman au visage de Kenny, tout en le secouant par les épaules.

_ **Je l'ai plus** ! Répondit aussi fort Kenny, il riait et hoquetait en même temps. Il leva les mains pour le prouver, elles étaient vides. Cartman souleva le t-shirt de Kenny pour le fouiller. Je plissai les yeux, ses grandes mains palpaient le corps fin de Kenny. Mais Kyle se tourna vers moi :

_ **C'est toi qui l'as** ?

Il avait l'air légèrement paniqué, ses boucles étaient emmêlées à cause de la lutte de tout à l'heure contre Cartman.

_ **Quoi ? Pas du tout** !

Je levai moi aussi les mains en l'air. Il y eut un moment de confusion générale, nous avions compris qu'aucun de nous n'avait le téléphone. Nous fouillâmes le lit mais il semblait que le cellulaire avait vraiment disparu. Même Kenny avait l'air triste et agacé.

_ **Merde, j'espère que je l'ai pas perdu pour de bon, ce truc coûtait super cher.**

Ses joues étaient rouges, après la course et la lutte.

_ **Peut-être qu'on devrait te faire sonner** ? Suggéra Kyle, mais sa réplique fut couverte par un borborygme émis par Cartman.

_ **Après** , grogna-t-il avant de se lever, **d'abord, ptit dej'.**

Il sortit en remontant son boxer au passage, une vision pas vraiment agréable. Kyle le regarda s'en aller puis se tourna vers Kenny :

_ **Quand on retrouvera ton téléphone, on effacera cette photo, tu entends** ?

Il avait utilisé son ton menaçant. Kenny hocha la tête, effrayé. Kyle poussa un soupir et suivit Cartman. Je regardai Kenny à mon tour en haussant les sourcils.

_ **Où il est, ton téléphone, Kenny** ?

Je souris en m'approchant. Il me sourit aussi et prit ma main pour la faire glisser le long de son torse couvert.

_ **Là où Cartman et Kyle n'osent pas aller**.

Je rougis, il conduisit ma main en dessous de l'élastique de son boxer.

_ **Mais je parie que toi tu n'as pas peur d'y aller**.

Et bien sûr, je sentis le plastique froid contre sa bite. Je déglutis, mes doigts l'effleurèrent.

_ **Putain ce que tu m'as manqué**. Dis-je sens réfléchir.

_ **Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais là on n'a pas le temps de- ah** !

Il ne put finir sa phrase, mes doigts parcoururent rapidement son sexe dressé. Il repoussa nos mains et les laissa nos doigts emmêlés contre son ventre.

_ **Viens chez moi ce soir**. Chuchota-t-il, ses yeux reflétaient le désir et l'impatience. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, nos haleines matinales se mélangèrent [2].

 **_Ouais, je viendrai. Il faut que tu m'aides à m'entraîner au poker.  
**

Je souris, ma bouche toujours sur la sienne.

_ **Ça marche** , il m'embrassa encore, **je vais t'envoyer cette photo quand même, au cas où. Je veux la garder comme matériel de chantage potentiel.**

Je souris de nouveau, nos mains étaient toujours liées.

_ **Tu as de la chance qu'ils aient vraiment cru que tu l'avais perdu.**

Je défis nos doigts avec regret. Il me répondit avec un sourire :

_ **C'est parce que ma _poker face_ est meilleure que la tienne.**

Je lui lançai un regard interloqué, tandis que nous nous levions. Il le remarqua et me fit un sourire rassurant.

_ **Je blague chéri, c'est juste un blague.**

Il me caressa la tête et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Nous entendions le bruit rassurant d'une prise de bec entre Kyle et Cartman au rez-de-chaussée.

 _._

 _A suivre_

* * *

[1] Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas allée vérifier dans les dialogues du film ce que dit Jack exactement.

[2] J'ai vraiment hésiter à laisser cette phrase...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Dépasser les limites

.

J'étais tellement content ce soir-là en sonnant chez Kenny que je ne pouvais défaire mon sourire. Ce fut Karen qui m'ouvrit.

_ **Oh, salut Stan.**

 **_Salut Karen.**

Je lui fis un sourire et entrai.

_ **Tu viens encore voir Kenny** ? Elle avait l'air plutôt déçue, elle fit même un petite moue.

_ **Oui, désolé.**

Je ne l'étais pas. Je traversai rapidement le salon et allai frapper à la porte de la chambre de Kenny avant d'y entrer.

_ **Hey** ! M'exclamai-je avec entrain.

_ **Salut** !

Il se leva vite de son lit, il lisait un magazine. Tandis qu'il avançait vers moi, je pris le temps de détailler son physique avec envie. Ses cheveux blonds, en bataille, comme toujours, et son immense sourire. Un jean tout simple, délavé, des baskets et un t-shirt lui allaient à merveille. Il traversa la pièce pour me rejoindre en un quart de seconde et me plaqua contre la porte. Il s'empara avidement de ma bouche et je le laissai faire, ravi. Mes mains remontèrent dans ses cheveux et il m'attrapa par les hanches pour presser nos bassins l'un contre l'autre.

_ **C'est génial de te revoir**. Souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

Il se mit à planter des petits baisers sur mes joues et dans mon cou. Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt et remontèrent le long de mon torse. Ses caresses me firent frissonner, surtout quand il me pinça un téton.

_ **Kenny**. Gémis-je en m'agrippant à son épaule.

_ **Hum**.

_ **Il faut vraiment qu'on continue à s'entraîner**. Parvins-je à dire alors qu'il pressait ses hanches contre les miennes. Il s'éloigna de mon cou qu'il mordait avec force, sans oublier de lâcher un grognement.

_ **Oh, ok**.

Il inspira un grand coup et prit graduellement ses distances, mais il passa quand même une main dans mes cheveux et me donner encore quelques baisers avant.

_ **Mais je pense que tu préférerais qu'on... discute**. Répondit-il, le regard expressif. Je me sentis rougir. Étais-je aussi transparent que ça ?

_ **Euh**...

_ **C'était vraiment pas difficile de comprendre de quoi tu parlais, chez Kyle**.

Il me fit un petit sourire et me tira vers son lit. Nous nous assîmes. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, un bras sous sa nuque tandis que je me hissai vers le montant du lit pour m'y appuyer.

_ **Alors**... (il tripotait la couverture du bout de ses doigts aux ongles rongés et il me regardait) **tu veux qu'on soit en couple.**

C'était une affirmation, pas vraiment une question, mais je répondis quand même :

_ **Oui. Oui, je pense.**

J'étais nerveux, super nerveux. Je n'osais pas envisager la possibilité qu'il puisse se moquer de moi. Je sentis que je devais me justifier :

_ **C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc entre nous, parce qu'on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps et je pense que ce serait dommage de ne pas essayer de pousser ça plus loin que juste... s'embrasser et tout.**

Il ne détournait pas le regard.

_ **Je vois. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette impression** ?

_ **Quoi** ?

_ **Tu n'as rien dit à ce sujet après les quelques premières fois où on s'est donné du plaisir entre hommes. Qu'est-ce qui a changé** ?

_ **Je, euh... je t'ai vu parler à Bebe l'autre jour et-**

Il se laissa retomber, hilare, à la moitié de ma phrase.

_ **Oh mon dieu tu es jaloux** !

Il hoquetait en se tenant les côtes, il riait si fort.

_ **C'est pas marrant Kenny** !

Je commençais à être agacé de le voir ne pas me prendre au sérieux.

_ **Tu es sorti avec la moitié de l'école et je commençais à avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un parmi tant d'autres à tes yeux**.

Il s'arrête immédiatement de rire.

_ **T'es sérieux** ?

_ **OUI ! Tu es sorti et t'as largué tellement de gens que j'ai cru que t'allais me faire le même coup**.

Il plongea dans le silence et se mit à m'observer tout en tortillant la couverture.

_ **Je suppose que je peux pas t'en vouloir de l'avoir cru** , dit-il piteusement, **mais j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que tu étais très important à mes yeux Stan. En tant qu'ami mais aussi**... (il fit un geste pour nous désigner tous les deux) **en tant que ce truc entre nous**.

 **_Je sais**.

Je poussai un soupir et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

_ **Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que te voir avec Bebe pourrait-**

_ **Te transformer en connard jalou** x ?

Il me fit un immense sourire. Il leva la main et la posa sur mon genou pour le caresser à travers mon jean.

_ **Ouais**. Répondis-je dans un souffle.

_ **Tu croyais que je couchais avec elle en plus de toi ? Ou que je m'amusais avec toi dans son dos à elle ?**

C'était exactement la question que je m'étais posé.

_ **Ben, oui, peut-être**.

Il se rapprocha mais laissa sa main sur mon genou, sans cesser de le caresser délicatement du bout des doigts. Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

_ **Même en essayant, tu pourrais pas être plus mignon**.

_ **Qu- Kenny ! C'est sérieux là**!

_ **Je sais, je sais**.

_ **Alors euh... c'est ce que tu te demandais** ?

_ **Oui**.

J'eus l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Je tentai de retenir mes larmes en battant des paupières. Il le remarqua et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ **Attends ! Attends ! Écoutes-moi d'abord, ok** ?

Je ne savais pas si j'en avais envie, mais il se mit tout de suite à parler, comme s'il avait senti mon malaise.

_ **Quand on a commencé à coucher ensemble, je voyais aussi Bebe, tu es au courant**.

J'acquiesçai.

_ **Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je préférais nettement te voir toi que elle, donc je lui ai dit que je voulais tout arrêter.**

_ **Quand** ?

Ma question sembla le mettre légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

_ **Après que tu m'as branlé la première fois**.

_ **Quoi, si tôt** ?

En entendant sa confession, mes larmes se tarirent tout de suite.

_ **Oui, d'accord** ?! **J'ai compris que tu étais très important pour moi et j'avais envie de voir où ça nous menait. Quand on a couché ensemble la deuxième fois, il est devenu clair que ce n'était pas une coïncidence**.

C'était absolument logique. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait une chose pareille.

_ **Et donc** ? Poussai-je, j'avais très envie d'entendre la fin. Il me fit une petite caresse sur l'épaule et s'y appuya. L'odeur entêtante de Kenny flottait autour de moi et je me rendis compte que ça m'excitait. Le souvenir de ses baisers et caresses, qui datait de la première fois que j'étais venu dans sa chambre, était toujours présent.

_ **Alors, après cette deuxième fois, j'ai dit à Bebe que je ne voulais plus sortir avec elle. Je lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui j'avais vraiment un bon feeling et que je voulais donner une chance à cette relation.**

Sa seconde main vint caresser ma joue, ses doigts étaient chauds. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai entraîner par la douceur de sa peau.

_ **Mais, disons que**... (il eut un petit rire, son souffle tiède glissa sur mes lèvres) c **e n'était pas la première fois que je lui disais un truc comme ça, alors elle n'a jamais cessé de fleurter avec moi.**

 **_Hum.**

Je me rendis compte que ma main traçait des lignes au hasard sur sa hanche.

_ **Pourquoi tu ne fleurtes jamais avec moi** ? Soufflai-je, et sa main passa dans mes cheveux.

_ **Mais je le fais, tout le temps.**

Je poussai un grognement. C'était incontestablement vrai.

_ **Mais te ne réponds jamais, à moins qu'on soit seul.**

_ **Tu veux que je fleurtes avec toi en public** ?

_ **Oh, Stan** !

Il se rapprocha de moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes tandis qu'il parlait :

_ **Il y a tellement de choses que je veux qu'on fasse en public.**

Mon sourire fut effacé par son baiser : il combla la distance entre nous deux corps. Nous nous embrassâmes doucement et profondément. Ce baiser me transmit toutes ses émotions, et je me sentis envahi par une grande chaleur. Son affection, sa passion pour moi, j'arrivais à les sentir rien qu'en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il rompit notre embrassade pour me regarder dans les yeux.

_ **Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on est officiellement ensemble** ? Demanda-t-il, sa main retomba sur mon épaule. Je posai mon front contre le sien, en souriant.

_ **Oui, si tu en as envie bien sûr.**

_ **Évidemment que je le veux** ! Il ricana, **si tu arrêtes de tripoter Kyle.**

_ **Quoi ? NON ! Kyle est mon meilleur ami, je ne ferais jamais-**

Mais il éclata de rire et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

_ **Je sais mec ! Mais j'ai ce drôle de pressentiment le concernant.**

_ **Genre quoi, qu'il craque sur moi** ?

L'idée était encore plus effrayante dite à haute voix.

_ **Non, plutôt qu'il est, je sais pas, gay, peut-être, ou un truc comme ça.**

_ **Oh mon dieu, lui aussi**?

_ **Eh, je ne suis pas gay** , rit Kenny, il dégagea quelques mèches de son front, **je suis Stan-sexuel.**

Sa réponse me fit éclater de rire.

_ **Je vois ce que tu veux dire, il nous cache quelque chose.**

_ **En parlant de cacher, tu l'as dit à Kyle** ? **Parce que si je prends en compte ce qu'il a dit l'autre soir, c'est pas le cas.**

_ **Non, je lui ai rien dit**. Répondis-je, je me sentais coupable.

_ **Tu vas le faire** ?

_ **Je sais pas, pas encore. Je sais pas comment il va réagir.**

_ **S'il s'avère qu'il est gay lui aussi, je crois pas qu'on ait du souci à se faire.**

_ **Mais s'il l'est pas-**

_ **Il nous soutiendra quand même, ce petit bourge coincé a plutôt intérêt.**

Kenny parlait presque comme Cartman.

_ **Je sais, je lui dirai, mais pas encore, okay** ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ **Tu veux qu'on soit des amants secrets** ?

Je voyais la joie et les promesses faites en secret danser dans ses yeux. Il semblerait qu'il avait beaucoup d'idées de comment nous pourrions cacher ça à nos amis.

_ **Pendant un petit moment.**

_ **D'accord.**

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, longuement et profondément. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux et je le tirai à moi. Il approfondit encore le baisser dans un soupir, sa langue s'introduisit dans ma bouche pour retrouver la mienne et ses mains parcouraient mon corps avec envie.

_ **Putain t'embrasse trop bien**. Gémit-il.

_ **Hum, toi aussi. Pas étonnant que Bébé voulait te récupérer**.

Il se détacha pour éclater de rire. Il se leva du lit. Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la bosse dans son pantalon.

_ **Tu as besoin de t'exercer encore au poker** ? Demanda-t-il en avançant vers son bureau. Il se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs.

_ **Oui,** répondis-je en me levant à mon tour, **ça me fait trop stresser, on a une session d'entraînement ce vendredi.**

Token m'avait envoyé un sms il y avait une heure et déjà, l'idée de devoir jouer contre Cartman une nouvelle fois m'angoissait. Kenny trouva un paquet de cartes et se tourna vers moi :

_ **Le stress n'aide pas quand tu joues, surtout contre Cartman.**

_ **Je sais, il faut que je me détende.**

Je déglutis, une boule dans la gorge, et fis un pas vers lui.

_ **Je peux aussi relâcher un peu la pression ici.**

Il en fit presque tomber les cartes. Le regard qu'il me renvoya était stupéfait. Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

_ **Merde Stan**. Souffla-t-il. Il posa le paquet de cartes sur son bureau et s'approcha de moi, il avait encore du mal à y croire.

_ **Tu veux faire quoi** ? Chuchota-t-il, il tenta de me caresser le bras, le regard dirigé sur mon visage alors que je rougissais de plus belle.

_ **T-tout.**

Sa main glissa le long de mon épaule et il m'embrassa. Avec douceur, un baiser qui mettait en confiance.

_ **Tu sais que t'es pas obligé.**

 **_Je, je sais.**

Je me rapprochai pour presser nos torses l'un contre l'autre.

_ **Mais j'en ai envie.**

Il hocha légèrement la tête et m'embrassa encore. J'y répondis désespérément, je l'entourai de mes bras. Il nous sépara et posa son front contre le mien, le souffle court.

_ **Dis-moi ce que tu veux Stan** , chuchota-t-il, **dis-le moi et je te le donnerai.**

Je rougis encore, j'espérais qu'il ne poserait pas la question.

_ **Je veux**... je n'arrivais pas à le dire, pas quand il me regardait comme ça. Je pressai ma bouche contre son oreille et lui chuchotai :

_ **Je veux coucher avec toi, avec toi dessus**. Réussis-je à dire d'une petite voix. Ma réponse lui fit enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de mon bras.

_ **T'es sûr** ? Demanda-t-il.

_ **Oui**.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou.

_ **S'il te plaît Kenny**.

Il eut un petit rire.

_ **Comme si t'avais besoin de demander.**

Il retira mon t-shirt et le laissa tomber par terre. Son regard parcourut ma peau, il irradiait de satisfaction. Ce regard me rendait toujours un peu nerveux, je n'y étais pas habitué. C'était incroyable que quelqu'un comme Kenny me trouve beau. Sans aucune hésitation il retira son t-shirt aussi.

_ **N'allons pas trop vite.** Dis-je à voix basse, un peu paniqué à l'idée que nous étions déjà tous les deux à moitié nus dans sa chambre.

Ses yeux rejoignirent les miens. Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait et s'avança pour m'embrasser. Je m'autorisais à me perdre dans les sensations de son baiser. Mes mains rencontrèrent la peau douce de ses épaules et je le tirai vers moi. Il poussa un faible gémissement quand la peau de nos torses se rencontrèrent et ce son me donna des frissons. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et il se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou. Mes mains parcouraient son dos, sa taille puis son torse. Les siennes firent de même et il soupira quand il toucha mon dos. Les lèvres contre ma clavicule, il dit :

_ **Tu veux aller sur le lit**?

_ **Oui**. Soufflai-je. Il s'éloigna et m'entraîna vers le lit en glissant son doigt dans le passant de mon jean. Il parvenait à peine à réprimer l'immense sourire qu'il affichait. Je m'allongeai sur le dos tandis que Kenny se mit à genoux, par dessus les couvertures. Il envoya la main sous le lit pour ramasser quelque chose qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit. Des préservatifs et une bouteille de lubrifiant. J'écarquillai les yeux. Ça le fit rire.

_ **Du calme ! C'est pour plus tard, comme ça j'aurais pas à aller les chercher**.

J'acquiesçai. Je regardai le lubrifiant, c'était nouveau pour moi. Cette donnée me fit froncer les sourcils.

_ **Quand est-ce que t'as acheté ça**?

Ma question le fit légèrement rougir.

_ **Aujourd'hui pendant l'heure de repas**.

_ **Pourquoi**?

_ **Ben, pour être honnête, j'espérais que tu me demanderais ce que tu m'as demandé.**

_ **Tu te doutais que je voudrais** ?

Il vint m'embrasser pour me rassurer.

_ **Non, je l'espérais** (il sourit) **ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de faire ça.**

Je lui souris aussi.

_ **Ah bon** ?

_ **Pas qu'un peu**. Souffla-t-il, puis il se remit à m'embrasser dans le cou.

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et il descendit le long de ma clavicule, ses doigts caressaient ma hanche et mes jambes encore couvertes. Il se dégagea pour m'aider à me déshabiller et, au lieu de n'enlever que mon pantalon, il fit glisser mon boxer en même temps. Je déglutis, j'étais nu sur son lit. Mais son sourire et son regard plein de désir me disaient que je n'avais rein à craindre. Je défis son jean à mon tour. Il me fit un sourire et se leva, il se débarrassa facilement de ses vêtements. Je rougis à la vue de son érection ferme et rose. Kenny n'avais jamais honte d'être nu, il était toujours à-l'aise. Il se rapprocha de moi et se mit à embrasser mon torse tandis que ses mains parcouraient mes jambes, il les écarta légèrement. Je gémis quand ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon érection. J'avais vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

_ **Kenny, s'il te plaît**. Gémis-je. Il rit. Il était en train d'embrasser ma hanche. Très doucement il vint refermer sa main sur mon sexe et caressa doucement. Je gémis bruyamment et serrai l'oreiller sous ma tête.

_ **Tu veux que je te suce** ? Demande-t-il à voix basse. Sa bouche était horriblement près de mon sexe.

_ **Oui ! Oui, s'il te plaît**. Grognai-je. Un gémissement fort remonta dans ma gorge quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur moi, pour sucer juste le bout. Sa main continuait de me caresser et il m'avala un peu plus. Je gémis encore, les yeux fermés, je passai lascivement ma main dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à genoux et je le sentis pousser un gémissement alors qu'il avait encore mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je lui lançai un regard et vis qu'il se touchait en même temps.

_ **Oh, putain** , dis-je, **nom de dieu Kenny**.

C'était super excitant de voir mon érection disparaître derrière ses lèvres gonflées et humides. Ses doigts bougeaient au même rythme que sa tête. Je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière pour profiter de cette attention, chaude et assurée. Mon corps se tendait, il tremblait de ce plaisir qu'il me donnait. Un autre gémissement vibra contre ma bite et la sensation m'arracha un cri. J'approchai, à grands pas, mais Kenny retira sa bouche et il se redressa, sa main vint caresser mes épaules.

_ **Je veux pas que tu jouisses tout de suite.**

J'haletais en le regardant.

_ **D'accord.**

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, un peu désespéré.

_ **Ça te va si je... euh...**

Il me fit un grand sourire amusé. Je hochai la tête, j'avais compris sa question. Il envoya la main dans mon dos pour prendre un coussin.

_ **Je me mets sur le ventre** ? Demandai-je dans un murmure.

_ **Je pense que ce sera plus facile.**

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, un long et tendre baiser. Je ne le repoussai pas et saisis même l'opportunité de toucher son corps une dernière fois. Je rompis le baiser et me couchai sur le ventre, maintenu sur les coudes. Kenny leva mon bassin pour mettre le coussin dessous. La panique me gagna, Kenny s'allongea sur moi. Il caressa mes épaules pour me rassurer. Je fermai les yeux et poussai un soupir satisfait, tentative d'évacuer le stress de mon corps. Il recula et écarta mes jambes pour s'installer entre. Sa main lâcha la mienne et je l'entendis ouvrir le lubrifiant, presser le tube dans sa paume. Sa main gauche revint sur ma hanche en s'y laissa glisser. Il la déplaça lentement depuis ma hanche jusqu'à mes fesses. Je poussai un soupir tremblant, ses doigts touchaient ma peau.

_ **Y'a pas de souci si tu veux arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, tu le sais, hein** ?

Je jetai un œil par dessus mon épaule et croisai son regard. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir et ils glissèrent vers le bas de mon dos, il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie.

_ **Je sais, je te fais confiance**. Soufflai-je. Je souris, et je sentis, tout en le regardant, son doigt glisser entre mes fesses, pour se rapprocher de l'entrée. Je lâchai un glapissement, quel contact étrange. Il recommença pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à être touché à cet endroit. Je fermai les yeux sans le vouloir pour que je puisse me concentrer pleinement sur les sensations qu'il me procurait. Puis il retira son doigt, il saisit mes fesses et les écarta, et un doigt humide me pénétra tout de suite, d'un seul coup. J'exultai lourdement, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse aussi vite, c'était assez intrusif mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Il laissa son doigt à l'intérieur et bougea un peu.

_ **Oh putain** !

Mes jambes eurent un spasme incontrôlé. Il continua de me caresser doucement pour détendre mes muscles avec application. Je me mis à gémir et souffler de plus en plus fort, le visage écrasé contre l'oreiller, auquel je m'accrochais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je commençais à apprécier les caresses douces, et quand il retira puis ré-enforça son doigt, un gémissement guttural m'échappa. Il sortit complètement puis revînt, avec deux doigts cette fois.

_ **Oh ! Ah** !

J'haletais. Sa main gauche était revenue caresser ma hanche. C'était une sensation vraiment intense d'être étiré ainsi.

_ **Putain t'es trop canon Stan**. Dit-il dans mon dos. Ses gestes devenaient un peu plus agités, il entrait et sortait un peu plus vite. Je ne parvenais plus qu'à gémir tandis qu'il m'étirait, millimètre par millimètre. La sueur collait sur ma nuque et mes jambes s'écartaient encore et encore, comme si elles invitaient Kenny à venir. La sensation n'était plus si nouvelle, en fait, je trouvais même ça très plaisant. Kenny le sentit et se mit à pousser plus loin. Quand il ajouta un troisième doigt, j'exultai et gémis, ma voix étouffée dans l'oreiller. Cette fois c'était un peu douloureux, mais sa façon de m'étirer avec tendresse et de me caresser à l'intérieur rendit ça tout de suite agréable. C'était un plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressenti.

_ **C'est trop bon Ken**. Grognai-je. Ses caresses m'envoyaient des vagues de plaisir.

_ **Tant mieux** , répondit-il, **tu veux que je vienne en toi** ?

_ **Oui ! S'il te plaît**!

La simple idée que Kenny puisse être aussi proche de moi me faisait brûler de désir. Ses doigts se décollèrent de ma peau et je l'entendis prendre le préservatif et le lubrifiant. Je regardais par dessus mon épaule, j'avais envie qu'il se dépêche. Je voyais qu'il était vraiment excité, son pénis touchait presque son aine. Ses mains expertes enfilèrent le préservatif et il ajouta encore du lubrifiant sur son sexe. Nos regards se croisèrent et il me fit un sourire confiant. Il étala le produit le long de sa verge. Il se rallongea et m'embrassa sur la bouche, une main sur mes fesses et son sexe frottait contre mon ouverture.

_ **Tu me dis si ça te fait mal hein** ?

Il avait l'air un peu nerveux.

_ **Ouais, pas de souci**. Je souris, bouche contre bouche. Il laissa échapper un soupir hésitant et recula. D'une seule main, il écarta doucement mes fesses et utilisa son autre main pour se guider jusqu'à entrer en moi. Le bout entra avec facilité mais je me contractai tout de suite, d'instinct. Le sensation lui tira un gémissement et ses mains me serrèrent.

_ **Oh la la**. Murmura-t-il. Ses mains caressaient tendrement mes fesses. Je pris quelques brèves inspirations et tentai de me relaxer. Il expira en s'enfonçant entièrement, d'une seule traite. Il s'allongea sur moi pour embrasser mes épaules et mon dos, il respirait fort. Je savais qu'il en était de même pour moi.

_ **Comment tu te sens** ? Me demanda-t-il, en embrassant mon dos.

_ **C'est bon**. Répondis-je dans un grognement. C'était un mélange étrange d'une faible douleur et d'un plaisir envahissant. Un sentiment de plénitude combiné à une pression et un étirement qui étaient vraiment, vraiment plaisants. Sa main passa dans mes mèches de cheveux imprégnées de transpiration.

_ **Tu peux bouger**. Soufflai-je. Il effectua son premier mouvement dans un gémissement. Il prit un rythme lent, calibré, et une sensation intense, merveilleuse, prit possession de moi. J'entendais les soupirs et les gémissements de Kenny qui se projetait en moi, appuyé sur ses coudes, allongé contre ma silhouette. Il m'embrassa le cou, les oreilles et les épaules.

_ **T'es fantastique Stan** , chuchota-t-il, **c'est très chaud** (il gémit) **et étroit**.

Il changea d'angle, je savais ce qu'il cherchait. Je me courbai pour l'aider. À la quatrième poussée, il la toucha. Le plaisir atteignait un niveau que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. J'entendis un cri et je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que c'était moi qui l'avait poussé. Il répondit à mon cri par un petit gémissement et me pénétra d'un coup, il toucha ce point. Il se redressa, saisit mes hanches et se ré-enfonça plus fort. Je plongeai ma tête dans l'oreiller, pour essayer d'étouffer mes cris que je n'arrivais pas à retenir. Il ne stimulait pas ce point assez vite.

_ **Plus vite Kenny** ! Grognai-je et je me poussai contre lui. Il resserra sa prise sur mon corps pour mieux contrôler mes mouvements. Il se pencha pour me dire :

_ **Je peux pas Stan** (il m'embrassa l'épaule) **je vais jouir sinon**. M'expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

_ **Ça me va**.

J'étais sincère. J'avais envie qu'il jouisse. Il poussa un soupir tremblant, toujours contre mon épaule, et reprit appui sur la plante de ses pieds. Il se mit à me pénétrer brutalement. Je le laissai me tirer à lui. Je vins vivement caresser mon sexe abandonné de ma main droite.

_ **Oh putain tu te caresses** , grogna-t-il, **c'est trop sexy**.

Je n'étais qu'à quelques minutes de la fin, et je sentis que je me contractai autour de lui.

_ **Putain, je peux plus- je** \- Il bredouilla, avant de jouir en s'enfonçant pleinement en moi. Il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Moi, je n'avais pas encore terminé et me masturbai plus fort, mais il se retira et me retournai. J'étais surpris, et exultai même quand sa bouche atterrit sur moi, il me suçait par mouvement rapides et intenses. Ses doigts glissèrent sans difficulté à l'intérieur de moi, il les plia un peu et toucha ma prostate. Je jouis dans sa bouche sur un grognement. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger, le souffle court, tandis qu'il se leva pour prendre une poignée de mouchoirs. Il cracha dans le papier et me fit un regard désolé.

_ **Amer.**

Il posa les mouchoirs sur son lit, enleva le préservatif, le noua et le posa à côté. Je me décalai pour qu'il puisse venir s'allonger à côté de moi. Il me fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour m'embrasser, je captai un peu de mon propre goût sur ses lèvres.

_ **Putain c'était trop bien**. Dis-je.

_ **Super**.

Il sourit, sa main caressait mes cheveux. J'avais perçu une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

_ **Eh, c'était quoi ça ? T'en étais pas sûr** ?

Je lui fis un sourire démoniaque.

_ **Ben c'était la première fois que je me faisais un gars**.

_ **Nom de dieu Kenny** !

Sa réponse spontanée me fit rire. Son sourire s'élargit encore et je le tirai contre moi, en position câlin.

_ **Bon sang je suis crevé**. Souffla-t-il, sa tête reposait sur ma clavicule.

_ **Sans dec' tu viens de me baiser sauvagement, dans les règles de l'art**.

_ **Hum, redis ça pour voir**. Demanda-t-il. Il me fit rire.

_ **Tu viens de me baiser sauvagement, dans les règles de l'art.**

_ **Ouiiii** , approuva-t-il, **t'en veux encore** ?

_ **Pas tout de suite, je vais sûrement avoir mal pendant quelques jours**.

Il caressa mon bras et je sentis mes paupières se fermer. C'était vraiment agréable d'être couchés ainsi.

_ **Mais, plus tard** ? Proposa-t-il. Il se pressa contre moi.

_ **Hum, oui Kenny**.

Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

_ **Dors, Stan**.

_ **Bonne nuit Kenny**.

.

 _A suivre_

* * *

J'ai un peu de retard quant au délai prévu, excusez-moi !  
C'était la première scène de sexe de ce type que j'ai eue à traduire et j'en suis pas super contente mais je voulais pas vous faire attendre encore. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Aucun rapport mais j'ai entrepris durant ces deux dernières semaines de corriger et améliorer toutes mes anciennes fictions, c'est le moment de les redécouvrir. J'ai également publié deux nouveaux OS si ça vous tente.

~ Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,  
BillySage.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : la vengeance n'est pas toujours agréable

.

Le vendredi où je dus retourner chez Token, il plut. On aurait dit que le printemps faisait une petite pause, car il faisait froid. Je râlai contre le pluie et me mis à courir dès que l'averse devint plus forte, slalomant entre le trottoir et les places de parking. Heureusement j'avais un parapluie pour protéger mes cheveux et le haut de mon corps, mais mes jambes se couvrirent de boue au rythme de ma course.

Il fallait que je me dépêche, j'étais encore en retard. J'avais relu les notes de Kenny et je m'étais entraîné seul. J'étais nerveux, même si je savais qu'un entraînement en situation réelle comme celui-là me serait bénéfique. J'avais vraiment envie de gagner ce tournoi, qui allait avoir lieu dans seulement deux semaines. Malheureusement, m'exercer entrainait la possibilité de perdre contre Cartman, ce qui était franchement horrible. J'arrivai chez Token, je frappai à la porte et espérai qu'il viendrait rapidement m'ouvrir. Je vis sa silhouette floue s'approcher à pas vifs et je repliai mon parapluie dès qu'il ouvrit.

_ **Salut mec** ! Dit-il.

_ **Hey vieux**. Répondis-je avant d'entrer. J'enlevai mes chaussures pleines de boue et essuyai la terre de mon jean. Je suspendis mon manteau.

_ **C'est cool que tu sois là, Clyde est en retard** , annonça Token, **pour l'instant il n'y a que moi, Jason et Cartman. On joue aux fléchettes, tu veux participer** ?

_ **Ouais grave. Au moins, à ça, je suis sûr de pouvoir battre Cartman.**

Token me fit un sourire.

_ **Je t'en prie. Il fait le con, mais bon, ça change pas de d'habitude !**

Je le suivis dans une pièce qui n'était pas la même que lors de notre premier entraînement. Elle était située à l'arrière de la maison, la baie vitrée laissait entrer une lumière blafarde d'après-midi et la pluie lui donnait une teinte grisâtre. Cartman lançait ses fléchettes mais il était vraiment nul. Bien sûr, il ne l'admettrait jamais : il disait toujours que quelqu'un le déconcentrait, que la fléchette était tordue ou que la pointe était trop usée. J'étais surpris que Token le laisse jouer. Cartman avait cassé plus d'une fléchette dans un excès de rage après une défaite. Jason était là aussi, installé dans un fauteuil, à regarder Cartman jouer. Je savais que ça rendait probablement Cartman nerveux, s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était que des gens le voient perdre. Jason me fit un signe de la main et me sourit. Je le lui rendis et avançai vers la table. Cartman avait choisi les fléchettes à rayures et il était clair qu'il était à la traîne.

_ **Salut, tarlouz** e. Lança Cartman. Il mordait le bout de sa langue en signe de concentration.

_ **Salut**.

Token me donna une fléchette, une lueur dans le regard. Il avait de toute évidence très envie de me voir battre Cartman.

_ **Stan va me remplacer pendant quelques tours. Je vais appeler Clyde pour voir il il est ce petit con.**

_ **Ouais, c'est ça**. Répondit Cartman. Sa fléchette atterrit loin du cercle blanc et il râla. Je souris et me mis à lancer. Bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter : dès que je me penchai, je sentis une douleur dans le bas de mon dos.

_ **Aie** ! Criai-je et eut le réflexe de tendre la main vers ma fesse mais je me souvins que ça aurait eu l'air bizarre. À la place je posai la main sur mon bassin et appuyai dessus.

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a** ? Demanda Jason.

_ **Rien** , répondis-je, **je crois que je me suis fait mal au dos.**

_ **Tu te fais vieux**.

Cartman fit un sourire mauvais, sans bouger de sa place. Je l'ignorai et me penchai à nouveau, plus prudemment vers le trou de l'autre côté de la table. Même si cela faisait cinq jours que j'avais fait l'amour avec Kenny, j'avais encore du mal à m'en remettre. J'avais fait des recherches en ligne, les joues à rouges, à constamment regarder derrière mon épaule, mais j'avais lu qu'il fallait être prudent avec la sodomie. Apparemment la pratiquer pouvait causer une grande douleur et même des saignements. Kenny avait du se donner du mal pour ne pas que ça arrive. Mais j'avais déjà remarqué que mon corps avait besoin de temps pou se rétablir. Il était clair que mon corps avait subi un choc que je sentais encore la zone douloureuse, avec parfois des pics de douleur.

Heureusement, Clyde arriva seulement quinze minutes plus tard. Je gagnais avec une large avance sans essayer de retenir mes coups, Cartman était vraiment énervé contre moi. Il faisait sans cesse des remarques mesquines sur Wendy, en espérant me faire sortir de mes gonds. Mais j'avais retenu la leçon de Kenny et me contentai de l'ignorer, je continuai de jouer, ce qui frustra Cartman au plus haut point. Token et Clyde entrèrent. Clyde était trempé par la pluie, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses joue rosies par l'effort, comme s'il avait couru.

_ **Salut les gars, désolé pour le retard**. S'excusa-t-il.

_ **Pas de problème**. Répondis-je. Cartman abandonna ses fléchettes, heureux que l'arrivée de Clyde le sauve de l'humiliation. Jason se leva, toujours souriant, lui aussi avait dû remarquer le soulagement de Cartman.

_ **Allez bande de connards, on n'a pas toute la journée**. Grogna Cartman avant de s'installer à la table à gauche. Je posai mes fléchettes et les rejoignis.

_ **Salut mon gars**. Dis-je à Clyde quand je le croisai.

_ **Salut** , répondit-il avec un sourire gêné, **désolé que tu aies dû m'attendre**.

_ **Oh c'est pas grave, j'étais un peu en retard moi aussi.**

_ **Ouais, on a été obligés de vous attendre tous les deux les pédés**. Ajouta Cartman. Il s'assit et sortit un cigare de sa poche. Je m'assis à côté de Clyde et de Jason. Token nous rejoignit avec une bouteille de whisky qu'il avait prise dans le cabinet. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que boire soit une bonne idée mais Token était déjà en train de nous servir et Jason distribuait les cartes.

Mon jeu était désastreux, le valet de cœur et le trois de carreau. Les trois cartes posées sur la table ne penchaient pas en ma faveur non plus : que des piques, l'as, le cinq et le huit. Ça allait être difficile pour moi d'en faire quelque chose. Bien évidemment ça ne signifiait pas que j'allais le montrer. Je fis un grand sourire et luttai pour ne pas me gratter la nuque, je savais que les autres guettaient tout signe qui me trahirait. A côté de moi, Clyde tira sur son t-shirt et je compris tout de suite ce que ça signifiait. J'élargis mon sourire et décidai d'augmenter la mise. Et puis merde, pensai-je, qui pouvait savoir comment ça allait tourner ? Je me souvins de mes sentiments lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que Kenny me plaisait et qu'il ressentait la même chose. Non, personne ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Et lorsque Cartman me souffla de la fumée en plein visage, je n'en fus même pas agacé.

XXX

Token remplissait nos verres, encore et encore. Même si je me souvenais très bien de la recommandation de Kenny de rester sobre, j'oubliai la prudence et bus chacun des verres de whisky. Et Token continuait de nous servir. Et nous continuions de boire et les cartes passaient d'une main à l'autre, étaient mélangées, jetées sur la table dans un excès de colère. _Full House_ pour Token, nouvelle tournée de whisky, _Ace High_ pour Clyde, un bol de chips qui apparait sur la table, une paire de dix pour moi, encore du whisky...

Clyde avaient les joues toutes rouges et je savais que je devais être dans le même état. Je regardai mes cartes et fronçai les sourcils. J'étais sûr que j'avais un as, un noir, non ? Où il était passé ? Je jetai un œil à Jason. Est-ce qu'il me l'avait volé ? Non, une minute, c'était peut-être au _round_ précédent, ça... Non, juste avant, j'avais une paire de valets, que j'avais combinée avec celui sur la table pour gagner le _round_. J'étais perdu et ça se voyait sur mon visage, car Clyde me regarda et éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il faillit renverser son verre.

_ **Regardez la tronche de Stan** ! Riait-il.

_ **Eh** ! Protestai-je, le visage faussement sérieux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire non plus. Le rire joyeux de Clyde était communicatif et je me demandais brièvement comment il faisait pour être si content. Cartman nous fit un petit sourire, il essayait de rester sérieux mais il avait du mal, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses cartes glissaient d'entre ses doigts.

_ **Eh, c'est toi qui a mon as** ! Criai-je, lorsque j'aperçus l'as de pique. Cartman se contenta de me regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de rire.

_ **Alors si t'as un as, je me couche**. Dit Token.

_ **Bien joué Marsh**. Répliqua Cartman.

_ **Allez vieux, relax, tu devrais pas t'énerver**. Répondit Clyde, et comme pour appuyer son propos, il resservit du whisky à Cartman.

_ **En parlant de se détendre, je pense que c'est le bon moment**.

Il avait prononcé cette réplique à très haute voix.

_ **Qu'est-ce que** \- Commença Token, mais il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte et un strip-teaser entra. Un homme. J'écarquillai les yeux, il ne portait qu'un minuscule string rouge sous son pantalon ultra-slim et son t-shirt blanc très moulant. Cartman fit un geste en direction de Clyde.

_ **C'est lui.**

Le strip-teaser n'attendit pas pour tirer la chaise de Clyde en arrière et passer sa jambe sur ses cuisses avec le sourire.

_ **Quoi** ? Dit Jason, confus. Moi, j'avais déjà compris ce qu'il se passait : la dernière fois, Clyde avait fait remarquer que Cartman craquait sur Kyle, c'était donc sa vengeance, faire passer Clyde pour un homo. Clyde rougit comme une tomate tandis que le danseur se frottait contre ses cuisses, les mains sur les épaules de Clyde. C'était une drôle d'idée que Cartman avait eue d'engager un strip-teaser roux, bien que ses cheveux étaient lisses, et non bouclés comme ceux de Kyle.

_ **Alors qui c'est le pédé, hein Clyde** ? Lança Cartman. Le strip-teaser arracha son t-shirt pour révéler un torse très musclé. Clyde écarquilla les yeux et s'étouffa d'embarras. Clyde était vraiment mal-à-l'aise, mais lorsqu'il vit le visage triomphant de Cartman, il eut l'air de prendre une décision. Il sourit au danseur et se rassit dans sa chaise, tout à coup détendu. La mâchoire de Cartman en tomba. Token siffla et se resservit en verre.

Je parcourus rapidement la pièce du regard et remarquai la chaîne stéréo tout près de nous. Je me levai et me mis à la recherche de la bonne chanson dans la playlist de l' _i-pod_ connecté. La meilleure apparut sous mes yeux et j'appuyai sur _play_ sans réfléchir. La chanson tendancieuse et provocante _You can leave your hat on_ [1] retentit dans la pièce. Les autres rirent et même Cartman se joignit à nous. Le strip-teaser savait apparemment quoi faire et se mit à danser en se déshabillant.

Il était clair que Cartman avait voulu humilier Clyde en lui offrant un strip-tease performé par un homme. On savait tous très bien à quel point Clyde pouvait être embarrassé, mais pas cette fois. Il se contenta de rire et laissa le danseur faire son job. Les autres étaient tellement soûls qu'ils l'encouragèrent. Je crois qu'on penchait tous du côté gay de la balance.

Le strip-teaser partit peu de temps après, du moins c'est ce qu'il me sembla. Nos cris d'encouragement et notre attitude positive semblaient l'avoir réjoui.

_ **Eh ben ça n'a pas marché**. Conclut Jason en faisant un grand sourire à Cartman, qui haussa les épaules.

_ **Ouais vieux, t'as accepté le truc sans sourciller** ! Dis-je en donnant un petit coup à Clyde sur l'épaule.

_ **Ouais, j'ai suivi le conseil de Kyle : rester calme. J'ai pas sa capacité de riposte alors je me suis dit que ça restait la meilleure façon de réagir.**

Ah, alors Kyle avait parlé à Clyde de la possibilité d'une vengeance, bien.

_ **Donc le juif t'a conseillé de potentiellement accepter un strip-tease d'un mec, hein** ? Rétorqua Cartman avec mépris, mais Clyde garda un calme olympien et lui fit un grand sourire. Il se tourna vers moi, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

_ **Il dit ça parce qu'il est deg' que Kyle sorte avec quelqu'un**.

_ **Qu- quoi** ?!

Cartman avait l'air atterré.

_ **Kyle sort avec quelqu'un** ? M'exclamai-je. Le sourire de Clyde retomba instantanément.

_ **Oui, il ne t'a rien dit** ?

Il sembla tout à coup très mal-à-l'aise. J'avais déjà deviné que c'était probablement un truc de ce genre, mais pour quelle raison il l'avait dit à Clyde et pas à nous ? Il avait voulu garder le secret avec moi mais il l'avait dit à Clyde, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis ? Je me sentais mis à l'écart mais ma curiosité l'emporta.

_ **Tu sais qui c'est** ? Demandai-je. Je vis du coin de l'œil Cartman répéter, d'un air choqué :

_ **Le juif sort avec quelqu'un**...

Il marmonnait et avait l'air plutôt triste. Son silence était déstabilisant.

_ **Euh, non**.

Clyde remua, nerveux.

_ **Je croyais qu'il vous l'avait dit**.

_ **Vieux ! Vieux** ! Lança Token en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, **tu devrais toi aussi- sortir avec quelqu'un** !

Ses yeux parcouraient mon visage, comme s'il avait du mal à se concentrer.

_ **Je- je veux dire que Wendy est une connasse** !

Il fit un grand geste dans l'air qui nous englobait tous et Jason acquiesça avec joie.

_ **Mais Stan aussi sort avec quelqu'un** ! Cria Cartman. Il avait oublié sa peine concernant Kyle, ou alors il la cachait bien. Je ne savais pas qu'il se souvenait que j'en avais parlé lors de notre dernière soirée.

_ **Vraiment** ? Demanda Token, et je ne pus répondre que par un grand sourire.

_ **Vieux ! C'est super** !

_ **Tu vas chez elle après ? Génial** !

_ **Oh, les gars, faut trop que je le fasse** !

_ **Ouais tu devrais** ! Insista Clyde, et il me sourit. Il était sympa en fait, me dis-je. C'était pas surprenant que Kyle lui ait confié une chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire. Toutefois, il faudrait que je lui en parle. Kyle devrait pouvoir me faire confiance, bon sang !

_ **Allez, j'y vais, bordel de merde** ! Criai-je, empli de joie. Les autres sifflèrent.

_ **Mais, oohhh** , ajouta Token, **Cartman ici est le seul célibataire**.

Nous nous tournâmes tous pour le regarder, il sembla tout à coup très embarrassé.

_ **Quoi ? Non, je suis pas** \- tenta-t-il, mais nous ne le laissâmes pas parler.

_ **Oh** ! Dis Clyde en se jetant à son cou pour lui faire un câlin.

_ **Oh** ! Répétai-je, et nous imitâmes tous Clyde.

_ **Eurk ! Espèces de pédés, arrêtez** !

Mais nous l'avions tous étreint, par tous les côtés. J'étais écrasé entre la gauche de Cartman et une partie de Clyde. C'était très agréable, ce contact physique. Nom de dieu mais je devenais gay ! En souriant, je serrai Cartman un peu plus fort, il criait et gesticulait mais nous l'ignorâmes.

XXX

Après de très, très nombreux câlins et de _fist bumps_ , je partis enfin de chez Token. Je ne marchais pas tout à fait droit et j'avais quelques difficultés à rester sur le trottoir. Mes jambes m'entraînaient dans n'importe quelle direction et je m'étais plusieurs fois retrouvé sur la route. Je pris mon téléphone et, les yeux plissés pour me concentrer, je sélectionnai le numéro de Kenny. Je criai presque lorsqu'il décrocha :

_ **Vieux** !

_ **Stan** ?

_ **Salut salut Kenny ! Comment ça va** ?

_ **Ben, je dormais** , grogna-t-il, **tout va bien** ?

_ **Quoi ? Oui ! Oui, absolument ! J'avais juste envie de te parler.**

_ **T'es où** ?

_ **Euh**...

Je regardai autour de moi, c'était difficile de retrouver son chemin une fois soul. J'arrivais à peine à lire les noms des rues sur les pancartes. Les prononcer s'avéra encore plus compliqué.

_ **A-avenida de las pes- pes- pesa. Pesos ? Non, pesadiltas. Ouais**.

_ **Tu veux dire Avenida de los pesadillas**. Répondit Kenny. Je pouvais l'entendre sourire.

_ **Oui ! C'est ça qui est écrit** !

_ **Quel numéro** ?

J'entendis vaguement un bruit de mouvement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ **Chais pas gars, y'a un restau de burgers juste à côté**.

_ **Ok, bouges pas de là pendant un moment, d'accord** ?

_ **Quoi** ?

J'étais surpris, ce qu'il me disait n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

_ **Assied-toi là où tu es, et tu m'attends**.

_ **Mais, mais**... bafouillai-je, **y'a pas de banc ici, comment je fais pour m'asseoir** ?

Il se mit spontanément à rire.

_ **Ben assied-toi juste par terre, j'arrive tout de suite, d'accord** ?

_ **Oh, ok**. **Salut bébé**. Marmonnai-je.

_ **Salut chéri. Tu bouges pas, compris** ?

Il raccrocha et je m'assis sur le trottoir. L'alcool me fatigua d'un coup et je me laissai tomber au sol. J'en avais rien à faire de l'humidité ou que quelqu'un me voit. Après à peine plus d'une minute - ou du moins c'est ce qu'il me sembla, mais en réalité probablement plus - je sentis qu'on s'assit à côté de moi.

_ **Eh ben dis donc, c'est mon jour de chance**.

J'ouvris les yeux - je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je les avais fermés - et, dans ma vision trouble, je ne pouvais distinguer qu'une masse de cheveux blonds et courts, et un grand sourire au-dessus de moi.

_ **Kenny** ! M'exclamai-je et je le tirai à moi, **tu m'as tellement manqué** ! Lâchai-je et je l'embrassai de manière un peu brouillonne, ça le fit rire.

_ **Tu m'as manqué aussi** (il recula et essaya de me relever) **allez champion, on rentre.**

_ **Chez toi** ?

Je tentai de jouer avec mes sourcils de façon sexy mais je me plantai lamentablement.

_ **Non, je crois que tu seras mieux dans ton propre lit**. **Tes parents vont s'inquiéter sinon. Tu dors plus très souvent chez toi en ce moment. T'es toujours chez moi ou chez Kyle**. Dit-il en faisant passer mon bras autour de ses épaules pour me guider.

_ **Kyle** ! M'exclamai-je, un souvenir avait refait surface.

_ **Stan** , soupira Kenny, **pour la dernière fois, moi c'est Kenny**. **Faut vraiment que tu t'en souviennes pour la prochaine fois que t'auras à le crier.**

Je me mis à rire, et m'étouffai. Il me tapa dans le dos.

_ **T'es complètement bourré**.

Je sentis une touche de Kyle dans sa façon de parler.

_ **Dis pas ça** ! Grognai-je, **tu me fais penser à Kyle. Et Kyle il- il**...

Je fis un effort pour me souvenir de ce que je devais lui dire, puis ça me revint :

_ **Il sort avec quelqu'un** !

_ **Vraiment** ?

_ **Oui ! Oui ! Et Clyde est au courant mais il veut rien nous dire**.

_ **L'enfoiré**! Plaisanta Kenny.

_ **Grave ! Pourquoi on peut rien savoir sur elle** ?

_ **Il est pas au courant pour nous non plus**.

_ **Ouais, ben c'est parce que t'es tellement génial que, si ça se trouve, Kyle va devenir gay quand il apprendra que c'est les mecs qui te branchent**.

Il rit et m'aida à monter les escaliers. Nous étions arrivé chez moi et je n'avais rien remarqué. Il prit mes clefs dans ma poche et ouvrit la porte à ma place. Il me poussa à l'intérieur.

_ **Allez, on va te mettre au lit**.

_ **Tu viens avec moi, mon chéri** ?

Je souris et me penchai pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

_ **Peut-être** , plaisanta-t-il, **allez**.

Avec le recul, je sais que j'aurais été incapable de monter l'escalier sans l'aide de Kenny. Il m'aida à arriver dans ma chambre et je m'écroulai sur le lit en l'entraînant avec moi. Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver sa bouche et je l'embrassai avec envie. Il me rendit mon baiser avec autant d'énergie, mais lorsque j'entrepris de détacher son jean, il m'arrêta.

_ **J'aimerais bien Stan, mais on ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre que tu sois sobre**.

_ **Depuis quand t'es un gentleman** ? Ris-je.

_ **Depuis que j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi**. Répondit-il.

_ **Oh, t'es trop mignon** ! (Je lui fis un grand sourire et me pressai contre lui, je lui léchai le cou) **t'as pas envie que je te suce** ?

Il planta ses ongles dans mon bras.

_ **Putain j'en ai trop envie ! Mais pas maintenant, t'es bourré. Te vexes pas, mais tu t'en sortirais pas très bien là, tout de suite**.

_ **Oh**. Grognai-je. Il me repoussa et détacha mon jean.

_ **Ah, c'est moi qui vais me faire sucer** ? Demandai-je, et il eut un petit rire.

_ **Prochaine fois Stan, bientôt**.

Il tira sur mon pantalon pour l'enlever puis fit de même avec mon t-shirt. Il me couvrit avec la couette.

_ **Tu veux bien rester un peu** ?

Tout à coup, qu'il reste devint la chose la plus importante au monde. Il se tourna vers moi, le regard adouci.

_ **Oui, un petit moment**.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et je m'enroulai autour de lui, pour apprécier son odeur et sa chaleur. Après un court moment je me réveillai car Kenny avait quitté le lit.

_ **Eh, je rentre chez moi.** Me chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

_ **Hum, merci de m'avoir ramené.**

_ **Pas de souci**.

Il m'embrassa et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ **T'es génial**. Dis-je, et ça englobait tout ce qui venait de se passer.

_ **Toi aussi mon bébé**.

.

À suivre

* * *

[1] ''tu peux garder ton chapeau'', effectivement, typique de ce genre de situation !

~jusqu'à la prochaine fois,  
BillySage.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : une once de décence

.

Une gueule de bois fonctionnaient toujours par vagues. Je me réveillai désorienté et avec des vertiges, mais lorsque je me levai pour aller aux toilettes, elle me tomba dessus telle une immense vague qui s'écrase sur le rivage. La nausée sembla se déclencher dans mes orteils puis se rependit rapidement en moi, je fus forcé de foncer dans la salle de bain pour ne pas vomir sur mon lit.

Après cela, pendant que je me brossais les dents, je me souvins que Kenny s'était occupé de moi la nuit dernière. Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de voir ce côté tendre de sa personnalité, je ne m'en sentis que plus flatté qu'il me l'ait montré. Je lui envoyai tout de suite un sms :

 _Merci de t'être occupé de moi hier soir, t'es le meilleur. Je te le revaudrai comme il se doit bientôt._

Il ne me répondit pas de la journée. Je me contentai donc de suivre ma routine spéciale lendemain de soirée : manger des œufs brouillés, prendre une douche puis me recoucher. Je me sentis mieux dans l'après-midi et me dis que je pouvais tenter de faire mes devoirs.

Je relisais mes notes d'histoire pour le contrôle quand mon téléphone bippa. C'était un texto de Kenny, je délaissai sur le champs mes cours pour le lire :

 _Habille-toi bien._

Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. La seule réponse que je trouvai fut :

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Parce qu'on sort, en amoureux. Je suis devant chez toi._

Je me précipitai à ma fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Kenny était appuyé contre la barrière du jardin, le visage tourné vers ma vitre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ouvris la fenêtre et il mit ses mains autour de sa bouche pour me crier :

_ **Dépêche-toi vieux ! J'ai réservé** !

Il portait un jean foncé et, à ma plus grande surprise, accompagné d'une chemise. Pas bleue claire comme celle de son uniforme de travail, mais verte foncée.

_ **Okay, donne-moi une minute** !

_ **Je peux monter** ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire machiavélique.

_ **Non, vieux** ! Lui répondis-je avec le même sourire, **je fais vite** !

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et rentrai à l'intérieur, puis fermai la fenêtre. Je me changeai en quatrième vitesse pour mettre quelque chose de plus chic, une chemise moi aussi, et sortis ma chambre. Dans le couloir, je tombai sur Shelley. Elle haussa les sourcils et demanda :

_ **Tu vas où** ?

_ **Oh, je sors**.

_ **Tu sors juste** ?

J'eus tout à coup l'impression qu'elle avait deviné. Elle avait deviné ce qu'il se passait entre Kenny et moi. Je me sentis rougir.

_ **Oui**.

Je soutins son regard tandis que mon rougissement s'intensifiait.

_... **Okay**.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre. En bas, mon père était devant la télé.

_ **Salut papa, je sors, je serai pas là pour dîner.**

_ **Ça marche mon fils, amuse-toi bien**.

Il me fit un signe de la main, sans détourner les yeux de son match de foot. Il avait déjà une bière à la main et plusieurs canettes vides autour de lui.

Kenny était toujours contre la barrière quand je sortis. Il me regarda de haut en bas sans chercher à s'en cacher et hocha la tête. J'hésitai quant à la meilleure façon dont je devais le saluer mais il prit cette décision à ma place. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser. Le rouge me remonta aux joues. Ma sœur regardait peut-être et cette idée était un peu effrayante, bien qu'elle fût probablement déjà au courant.

_ **T'es beau**.

_ **Tu m'as dit de bien m'habiller**. Répliquai-je.

Nous nous mîmes en chemin, son bras toujours sur mes épaules.

_ **Alors, où on va**?

Il me fit un grand sourire :

_ **Un endroit que tu vas adorer** !

 **XXX**

Il est évident que je fus surpris par la jolie nappe, les serviettes parfaitement blanches et les couverts luxueux. Les bougies émettaient une lueur douce et faisaient briller les cheveux blonds de Kenny. Il était assis en face de moi, il se régalait sans doute possible avec ses frites et son burger. Nos regards se croisèrent et il me sourit en mâchouillant une frite.

_ **Je t'avais dit que ça te plairait**.

Je jetai un œil aux familles assises à coté de nous, toutes nous regardaient avec l'air de ne pas comprendre. Les parents nous jetaient des regards confus et quelques enfants s'interrompaient en plein déballage de leur _Happy meal_ pour nous observer.

_ **C'est vrai, j'adore McDonald**. Répondis-je.

_ **Super**.

_ **C'est juste que**...

Je soulevai la nappe une fois encore. Il sourit :

_ **Juste que quoi** ?

_ **J'aurais jamais cru qu'un rendez-vous se passerait ici**.

_ **J'avais envie de t'inviter quelque part mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent alors je me suis dit que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour toi. Et puis j'ai lu un truc du genre en ligne et je voulais essayer. J'ai pensé que tu serais le mieux placé pour l'apprécier.**

_ **Où est-ce que t'as eu tout ça** ?

_ **Je l'ai emprunté à Craig. D'ailleurs il a dit que si on faisait une tache sur la nappe qui ne part pas au lavage, on en paierait les conséquences.**

_ **Tu lui as dit que tu m'avais invité** ? Demandai-je, surpris.

_ **Nope** (il secoua la tête), **je lui ai dit que j'invitais la plus belle personne que j'avais jamais rencontrée.**

Son compliment me fit rougir.

_ **Tu vois c'est pour ça que j'aime être avec toi** (il me pointa du doigt), **tu rougis quand je te complimente ou tu me le rends.**

_ **Maintenant je sais que tu es sincère quand tu dis ce genre de choses.**

_ **Génial.**

Il me fit un clin d'œil, nous continuâmes à manger tout en discutant, nous ignorions les regards des autres clients autour de nous. Une fois notre repas terminé, il rangea les accessoires du dîner chic qu'il avait empruntés à Craig et nous sortîmes. J'allais lui demander où aller à présent, mais quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu arriva. Mon visage devint blanc, puis à nouveau rouge fluo, quand je me rendis compte que nous étions tombés nez-à-nez avec Token et Craig. Token nous salua chaleureusement, sans remarquer que quelque chose se tramait de toute évidence.

_ **Eh bien, eh bien**. Dit Craig, ses sourcils se cachèrent derrière ses cheveux. Kenny ne semblait absolument pas intimidé.

_ **Oh, salut Craig** (il lui donna un tape dans le dos), **j'ai tes affaires, mais je vais les laver avant de te les rendre.**

Kenny souleva le sac.

_ **C'est bon, tant que c'est propre.**

Le regard de Craig passait de Kenny à moi, mon rougissement s'intensifia jusqu'à toucher mes oreilles. Je savais que Token mettait ça sur le compte du soleil qui tapait, mais Craig avait tout compris. L'idée que Kenny lui avait emprunté son kit pour un rendez-vous avec une fille s'effaça de son esprit lorsqu'il constata à quel point je rougissais et je savais que je devais arborer une expression de culpabilité.

_ **Alors, vous avez quoi de prévu** ? Nous demanda Token.

_ **Ah, en fait**... Commença Kenny, une expression chafouine au visage. J'avais une idée assez précise de ce que Kenny avait prévu pour la suite.

_ **Craig et moi on va voir un film, vous voulez ptet venir avec nous** **? Clyde nous a carrément lâchés aujourd'hui .**

_ **Je pense qu'ils ont mieux à faire, Token**. Répondit Craig avec un sourire en coin, le regard rivé sur mon visage tout rouge. Kenny se rapprocha de moi et fit glisser un doigt le long de mon dos.

_ **Oh allez les gars ! On a la place de Clyde en plus. C'est moi qui paye la deuxième. C'est sympa d'avoir de la compagnie quand je suis avec Mister Joyeux, ici présent.**

Token pointa Craig du doigt, qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

_ **Je suis pas assez bien pour toi** ?

Mais Token attrapa mon bras et je fus entraîné vers le cinéma. Kenny dut accélérer pour nous suivre.

_ **Eh bien puisque c'est toi qui payes**.

_ **Très classe McCormick**. Grogna Craig. Mais il était trop tard et avant que je ne puisse me rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer j'étais assis au fond de la salle de cinéma, entre Kenny et Craig. Ce dernier avait déjà l'air d'en avoir marre de cette situation et je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Token avait eu envie que nous les rejoignions. Les pubs se lancèrent et les lumières s'éteignirent. Je sentis tout de suite la main de Kenny se poser sur mon genou. Je déglutis, je connaissais très bien Kenny et j'avais comme l'impression que regarder le film serait très, très difficile.

Les publicités venaient à peine de se terminer quand Kenny commença à doucement caresser mon genou, Ses doigts s'étiraient lentement le long de mon jean, leur chaleur se transférait sur mon pantalon. Le film débuta, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, Kenny se rapprocha de moi, nos épaules se touchaient. Je regardai rapidement à côté de moi, Token avait les yeux sur l'écran. Craig aussi, mais je vis sa bouche tressaillir, ce qui signifiait qu'il nous avait à l'œil, Kenny et moi. Je m'approchai de Kenny et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais** ?

_ **Je détourne ton attention**. Souffla-t-il, sa bouche effleura mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux, je me désintéressais déjà du film. Sa main remonta pour caresser ma cuisse. Il se rapprocha encore et m'embrassa le cou, juste sous l'oreille. J'avais conscience qu'une once de décence me ferait l'arrêter afin de l'empêcher de traumatiser Craig à vie, mais j'étais paralysé, même lorsque la main de Kenny continua de monter. J'ouvris le yeux pour me concentrer sur le film. Sa main vint me caresser l'entre-jambe à travers mon jean. J'écarquillai les yeux de panique, au bord de la crise, mais il redescendit. Je compris qu'il avait l'intention de me torturer durant toute la séance. Je ne me trompai pas. Jusqu'à l'entracte [1] il ne fit que caresser ma jambe, monter plus haut, me caresser le sexe puis redescendre. Quand les lumières se rallumèrent j'avais une forte érection. Token se tourna vers nous :

_ **Venez on va se prendre du pop-corn**.

Craig le suivit et sa démarche raide révélait qu'il était en colère contre nous.

_ **On a énervé Craig**. Chuchotai-je à Kenny en nous levant.

_ **Je sais** , répondit-il en souriant, **c'est pas génial** ?

Nous le rejoignîmes dans la queue des stands de nourriture. Quand ce fut au tour de Token, Craig se tourna vers nous, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_ **Vous pourriez pas faire ça chez vous plutôt que juste à côté de moi** ? Grinça-t-il. Kenny lui sourit et lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule :

_ **Allez calme-toi vieux** !

_ **Je suis très sérieux, après la pause je m'assois entre vous deux. Je vais pas supporter ça** !

Craig était obstiné et il s'assit bien entre nous deux. Le film reprit, mais ça ne suffit pas à effacer mon excitation. La sensation des doigts de Kenny était encore bien présente dans mon esprit et je me sentais de plus en plus impatient de voir la fin du film arriver. Puisque j'en avais manqué plus de la moitié, je ne comprenais rien à l'histoire. Au lieu de suivre, je me plongeai dans mes pensées et m'imaginai tout ce que je pourrais faire à Kenny une fois de nouveau seuls.

Enfin, enfin, le film se termina et nous sortîmes du cinéma.

_ **Merci beaucoup pour les places Token**. Dis-je.

_ **C'est rien du tout** (il secoua la main), **j'étais content d'avoir un peu de compagnie. En plus de la charmante apparition de Craig bien entendu.**

Craig, à côté de lui, n'était plus que désapprobation. Nous étreignîmes Token pour lui dire au revoir et fîmes un signe de la main à Craig.

_ **Lave bien cette nappe, McCormick**. Dit-il en guise d'au revoir. Nous les regardâmes s'en aller.

_ **Chez moi** ? Proposa Kenny dans un murmure.

_ **Oh putain oui**!

Nous fonçâmes à la maison, dîmes à peine bonjour à sa sœur et entrâmes dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

_ **C'est tellement bon de pouvoir enfin ne t'avoir qu'à moi**. Souffla-t-il en déboutonnant ma chemise. J'enlevai moi aussi la sienne en vitesse, je l'avais déjà déboutonnée dans le couloir.

_ **Pareil, tu m'as trop manqué**. Gémis-je tandis qu'il me suçotait le cou.

_ **Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de te toucher.**

Il arracha ma chemise. Je pris une courte inspiration lorsqu'il passa sa main dans mon dos.

_ **Alors fais-le. Prends-moi**. Soufflai-je dans son cou. Il poussa un grognement et me poussa sur le lit.

_ **Putain Stan.**

Je détachai mon jean et le fis glisser en emportant mon boxer. Je les dégageai de mes chevilles et m'attaquai à son jean à lui. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon torse. Mes doigts tremblaient, je fis descendre son pantalon et il acheva de le retirer d'un coup de pied impatient. Nous nous rejoignîmes dans un baiser passionné. Il me tira contre lui et se frotta contre moi. Il serra mes fesses entre ses doigts si fort que ma chair s'écrasa entre ses mains, j'en gémis.

_ **Kenny je te veux, tout de suite** !

_ **Putain oui**. Grogna-t-il contre ma bouche. Il ne pouvait plus que jurer. Je sentis ses doigts s'enfoncer un peu plus. Je reculai, me rapprochai du lit et m'agenouillai en l'entraînant avec moi. Nous nous embrassâmes encore, sa main gauche m'abandonna pour venir fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Sans la moindre hésitation, je me retournai pour regarder Kenny par dessus mon épaule. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir.

_ **J'adore quand t'es excité comme ça**. Chuchota-t-il, il s'allongea pour embrasser mon dos, mes épaules puis mes lèvres. J'entendis le tube de lubrifiant s'ouvrir et Kenny en versa un peu dans sa main. J'écartai les jambes et il se plaça entre. Je laissai ma tête retomber entre les coussins quand je sentis un doigt humide entrer doucement en moi. J'étouffai un gémissement dans les draps, ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi.

_ **T'en veux plus** ? Dit-il doucement, une fois ses mouvements devenus plus fluides et sans effort.

_ **OUI**!

Sa main libre me saisit et m'ouvrit pour ajouter un doigt. Je courbai le dos, cette sensation d'être délicieusement écarté me faisait perdre la tête. Il me faisait gémir. Le troisième doigt fit un peu mal et mon souffle plus saccadé le lui indiqua. Il vint embrasser mon dos une nouvelle fois. Il alla plus lentement et plus prudemment. Il m'ouvrait doucement mais sûrement et bientôt je ne ressentis plus que cette chaleur. Mais ce désir en moi était brûlant et j'en voulais plus, bien plus.

_ **Kenny**. Gémis-je alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de doigts.

_ **Oui** ? Répondit-il.

_ **S'il te plaît ! J'ai envie de toi** ! Dis-je contre les draps. Il s'approcha, son érection effleura mes cuisses. Il chuchota à mon oreille :

_ **De quoi t'as envie** ?

Putain, il voulait que je le supplie.

_ **Je, ah- je veux ta bite, Kenny, s'il te plaît ! En moi ! Baise-moi, s'il te plaît !**

Je lui tendis mes fesses et je sentis son souffle se couper contre mon oreille.

_ **Nom de dieu, merde**. Grogna-t-il, il retira ses doigts. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et vis qu'il prenait un préservatif dans la table de nuit. Les mains tremblantes, il déchira l'emballage et l'enfila sur son sexe. Il prit le lubrifiant et s'en versa dessus, son propre toucher lui fit se mordre les lèvres. Je courbai encore plus le dos, j'avais envie qu'il se dépêche. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi excité de toute ma vie. Il vint m'embrasser, je sentis ses mains m'écarter et il entra en moi.

_ **Mon dieu**. Grognai-je contre sa bouche tandis qu'il s'enfonçait avec impatience. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa encore plusieurs fois. Il commença à bouger doucement, et baissa les yeux pour voir le point où nous nous rejoignions. J'exultai, un mélange de douleur et de plaisir se saisit de moi.

_ **Bordel Stan. Putain**. Grognait Kenny à voix basse. Il recula et attrapa mes hanches pour me pénétrer plus fort, plus vite. Je gémis fortement et écartai encore les jambes pour lui donner plus de précision. Il saisit cette opportunité et devint plus brusque.

_ **Kenny c'est trop bon**. Soufflai-je, le dos courbé.

_ **Oui, Stan ! Oui** ! Répondit-il. Une des ses mains caressait mes fesses avec envie. J'entendis un vague bruit derrière nous.

_ **Oh merde, ta sœur** ! Articulai-je contre le draps.

_ **Je veux pas que tu penses à elle pendant que je te baise Stan**. Répliqua-t-il. Il prit mes hanches et entra en moi avec force. Je poussai un couinement quand il pressa ce point à l'intérieur de moi qui me faisait fondre de plaisir. J'enserrai les draps, tandis que je me laissai entraîner encore et encore sur son érection, des gémissements non dissimulés s'échappaient de ma bouche.

_ **Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi**. Ajouta-t-il. Ma seule réponse fut un gémissement, il continuait de frotter ce point, une sensation frissonnante de plaisir me parcourut et prit possession de moi. Une de ses mains vint chercher mon érection. Il se contenta de la tenir sans bouger. Je savais de quoi il avait envie, encore une fois et une supplication sortit de ma bouche :

_ **S'il te plaît Kenny, uh** \- réussis-je à articuler, **j'y suis presque, s'il te plaît** !

_ **Putain ! T'es trop sexy quand tu supplies** ! Gémit-il. Sa main se mit à me caresser très vite. Combinée à la sensation de sa bite qui s'enfonçait en moi, ce fut trop : je sentis tout le bas de mon corps se contracter et je me tendis autour de lui. Il poussa un cri et serra sa prise sur moi.

_ **Nom de dieu ! Kenny ! Mon dieu** !

Je reculai un peu et une sensation de plaisir total m'envahit. Il en profita pour me pénétrer plus fort. La façon dont il tapait contre ce point prolongeait mon orgasme jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de ne sentir que lui et ce plaisir incroyable qui s'abattait sur moi. Ses grognements, dans mon dos, m'indiquèrent que ma contraction soudaine l'avait envoyé au ciel. Ses soupirs et ses grognements montaient en décibels tandis qu'il jouit en moi, il en avait perdu son rythme.

Épuisé, je laissai ma tête s'écrouler sur le matelas, mes jambes tremblaient encore. Kenny enleva ses mains et se retira de moi. L'étrangeté de cette sensation me fit grimacer. Je l'entendis retirer son préservatif et le jeter. Je sursautai légèrement en sentant sa main glisser sur mon épaule et il me chuchota à l'oreille :

_ **Putain c'était super intense**.

Je hochai la tête, toujours affalé sur le matelas et me levai. La douleur dans le bas de mon dos et dans mes jambes me fit grogner. Je me retournai et l'embrassai rapidement. Il avait l'air aussi épuisé que moi. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses et ses cheveux tout emmêlés. Nous nous embrassâmes encore.

_ **Mais c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin**. Ajoutai-je, sans m'éloigner de lui.

_ **Génial. C'est ce que je voulais entendre.**

Il prit une poignée de mouchoirs sur la table de nuit et nettoya ses mains ainsi que mon ventre, sur lequel un peu de mon sperme avait atterri.

_ **C'est ce dont j'avais envie moi aussi.**

Il me fit un grand sourire puis enleva le reste de mon sperme sur son lit. Il jeta les serviettes usées à la poubelle.

_ **Viens on s'allonge**. Offris-je. J'étais très fatigué et l'idée de me blottir contre Kenny était parfaite. Elle était également indispensable, puisque mes genoux se dérobaient et mes jambes flanchaient. Je me mis au lit et Kenny me suivit tout de suite. Nous étions encore échaudés et transpirants mais ça ne nous empêcha pas de faire un câlin. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et pris Kenny contre mon torse. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux humides et embrassai son front couvert de sueur. Lui faisait glisser ses doigts contre ma hanche. Je me souvins tout à coup :

_ **Oh merde, ta sœur nous a vus**.

_ **Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses à elle** !

_ **Pas quand on baisait** , lui rappelai-je, **mais maintenant je peux**.

_ **Ça peut changer tu sais.**

Le sourire malin se sentait même dans le ton de sa voix.

_ **Nom de dieu Kenny** ! **Pas maintenant, peut-être demain matin.**

_ **Attention à ce que tu dis. Il se pourrait bien que je n'attende pas que tu te réveilles pour commencer** [2].

Il tira les couvertures sur nous et je me blottis dessous en prenant Kenny dans mes bras. Mes yeux se fermèrent, des vagues de sommeil m'envahissaient.

_ **Merci pour ce super rendez-vous Ken**. Murmurai-je.

_ **À** **toi aussi. Et merci pour cette super partie de jambes en l'air, évidemment**. Ajouta-t-il.

_ **Hum... je t'aime vraiment, tu sais** ? Déclarai-je, à moitié endormi.

_ **Je sais, je t'aime aussi**.

Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre ma clavicule.

.

 **À suivre**

* * *

[1] Apparemment aux USA il y a une entracte au cinéma même si je n'ai pas trouvé confirmation en ligne.

[2] Je n'approuve pas ce message !


End file.
